Captivated by Love
by elegantgoth89
Summary: Post HBP, not compatible with DH. Hermione is captured in the war and is entrusted to Draco Malfoy. Draco falls in love with her and tries to show it. Will she love him back or will all he's done stand in the way? Bad summary, but read and enjoy! DM/HG
1. In the Hands of the Enemy

A/N: Hi. So this story is written Post HBP, but is not completely compatible with Deathly Hallows. There are some things that remain the same but most of it is different. I love DH but if I were consistent with it, then this story wouldn't make sense at all. The first chapter is kind of dark (not really, but still) not fluffy at all like the rest of the story will be. Also, I'm not really happy with this chapter and I couldn't tell you why. It is beyond me, so yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters therein. They belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. I do however, own this plot…ha ha.

* * *

****Chapter 1-In the Hands of the Enemy****

It had been five years since Harry, Ron and Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of their time was devoted to nothing else but trying to defeat Voldemort. Well, mostly all of their time was devoted towards that. Harry and Ginny had married shortly after graduation, and Hermione was dating Ron. She had told Ron that she wanted to take things slow with their relationship and he readily agreed. Her relationship with him had grown and they had both decided that neither of them wanted to get married until after the war. Now five years later and she was wondering if that was ever going to happen. She could wait, though. She was pretty sure she was in love with him. She was only pretty sure because she had never been in love before and she supposed her relationship with Ron was what it felt like. Besides that, it was a phrase she and Ron threw around a lot. You know, when they parted they'd say 'I love you,' or when they'd kiss goodnight 'I love you,' and of course, after sex 'I love you.' Pretty mundane really, being in love. Not at all like people in storybooks describe it.

They were all sitting around in Headquarters for the Order, which was still located at 12 Grimmauld Place. They had received intelligence from their insider, Severus Snape, of the next attack Voldemort was planning, which played directly into the Order's hands. Snape had returned after fleeing with Draco and had turned himself in to the Order, saying that Draco had disappeared. Harry was the first to see him. Hermione had never seen him so mad when he had gone into the room to talk with Snape. However, when Harry had come out he insisted that they all trust Snape with their lives and no one was ever to mention the killing of Dumbledore around him ever. Harry never told her or Ron what went on in that room; only that Snape was not a foe. Throughout the next five years, Snape proved a very useful and trustworthy member of the Order, and was soon a close friend of the Golden Trio. Now, here they were, waiting to fight Voldemort again. A week ago, Severus had fed the location of a safe house hiding many members of the Order to Voldemort. There was a safe house, but it really didn't house anyone. The plan was to wait for Voldemort to set a date to attack the house and when he did they, along with many aurors and members of the order would wait in the safe house, ready for an attack. If all went well, Harry would be able to duel Voldemort and perhaps the war would be over. Well, the date had been set and they were waiting for the okay to apparate to the safe house.

Lupin walked into the kitchen where they were all waiting and silently nodded. They all stood and hugged each other in case it was the last time they'd see one another. She told Harry and Ron she loved them and was the first to apparate to the location. It had been about thirty seconds when all the Death Eaters arrived and Hermione was yet again fighting in another battle in the war against Voldemort. She had just hit a Death Eater with a killing curse when she heard Ron screaming. She turned to look at him and he was pointing behind her, with a look of terror on his freckled face. She turned around to see a flash of red light hit her squarely on the chest. She had been hit with a spell that rendered her unconscious. Hermione awoke and she knew the war wasn't over. She was in a dark, dank dungeon somewhere, her wand no longer on her person. Harry had either been killed or a retreat was called by one of the parties, and she apparently couldn't be rescued after the battle. Crap, now she was a captive of Voldemort's, doomed to die at the hands of his cruel followers, unless freed before they did so.

She had only been awake for about ten minutes when a man, presumably a death eater, walked into her cell. She was led into a great room with countless masked faces staring at her… death eaters. Oh bugger, this was it. She was surely going to die for at the end of the room stood the enemy of the wizarding world, Voldemort himself. Five years of searching for him and there he was, plain as the nose on her face. Too bad they had to meet under these circumstances. She was led to stand directly in front of him where he stared at her maliciously. He looked like he was waiting for her to kneel. Hell if she was going to do that for him. No bloody way. He flicked his eyes to the death eater who had brought her in. The death eater proceeded to punch her viciously in the stomach, bringing her to her knees. She should have seen that one coming.

With his red eyes glowing he hissed, "That will teach you to always bow in my presence."

She looked up at him with malice and he smiled, if you could call it a smile, then he said, "You're that wench who was always around Mr. Potter. Well, what a fine catch we've made, happening upon Potter's little whore."

Mudblood she could handle. Bitch she could handle too, but whore? No, she couldn't stand being called a whore. Courage flooded Hermione. She knew that all the insults that were about to come of her mouth would do nothing but tick the Dark Lord off, but honestly she didn't care so she shouted, "Sod off, you gay little shit! Don't you ever call me a whore, you dickwad! Just because these stupid bints everywhere were bullied into respecting you doesn't mean that I do. You're not worth it. Just because you're sexually frustrated doesn't mean you get to bully the rest of the world, either!"

He slapped her hard across the cheek, "Well, maybe I should just use you to relieve my sexual frustrations then eh."

She looked up at him and said much more calmly, "Oh, and by the way, I won't tell you a thing. You'll never get a word out of me, so don't even bother."

He grinned down at her and said, "That's what they all say… at first. Let's see if this will change your mind, hmm?"

He waved his wand and with a wordless spell she was chained to the ground face up.

"Who shall have the honor of loosening this mudblood whore's tongue?" He pondered for a moment, "Ah yes, I know."

He disappeared for an instant, leaving the room. He returned with a thin-framed death eater. He was facing Voldemort and kneeling. "Come, look and see who your first victim will be."

The thin-framed death eater turned around and removed his mask. He inhaled and croaked, "Granger…"

Anger. That was the only emotion she felt. Anger and hate. If she hadn't been bound to the ground she would have attacked him, so she resorted to the next best thing. She shouted, "Malfoy, you bastard! I swear if you touch me, I'll kill you, you stupid git…." Her mouth continued to move but no sound was coming out of it as Malfoy had just used a silencing charm on her.

Malfoy turned back to the Dark Lord, "My oh my, we've got a feisty one haven't we."

"Apparently so, young Malfoy." He chuckled maliciously as he looked at Hermione, who was still silently shouting insults at them. "Come now Draco, enough of this. Let's see if we, and by we, I mean you, can loosen her tongue. After some prodding, she may have some useful information for us."

Draco turned to look at her and their eyes locked. His grey eyes were the same as she remembered them from school, hard and emotionless. He leaned down next to her and growled, "You ready, Granger?" She knew what was coming and she was sure her chocolate eyes were revealing the fear in her. She silently pleaded with him. 'Please,' she mouthed the word. The hard look in his eyes dissipated but only for a moment. "Ugh, you stupid mudblood." He stood, removed the silencing charm, took a look around the room, raised his wand and yelled, "Crucio!"

Hermione screamed. She screamed louder than she had ever screamed in her entire life. She writhed and squirmed as much as her bonds would allow when she felt the pain. _Son of a bitch! Merlin, just kill me now! Make it stop! KILL ME NOW DAMNIT! _ Abruptly, the pain stopped. She just lay there on the ground, breathing hard. All around her she could hear the eerie chuckles coming from the watching Death Eaters.

"Well Granger," Malfoy sneered, "Feel like telling us anything now?"

Anger flared in her. "Fuck you, you stupid bint! I'll never betray Harry, so you might as well just kill me now!"

"Well Granger, I'd love nothing more than to oblige, but unfortunately I'm not the one who makes those decisions." He glanced at the Dark Lord, who simply nodded. Draco sighed and said, "On for round two then. Crucio!"

Hermione screamed again. It seemed the pain was worse this time. It went on longer, as well, lasting for an eternity it seemed. Finally, it ceased, but the ache of it was still there. Involuntary tears were in her eyes, pouring down her face. She closed her eyes, determined not to weaken. She would say nothing and endure the torture for as long as she had to. When she regained her composure, she opened her eyes to a revolted Malfoy.

"Anything yet?" He drawled. His voice was cruel but his eyes; there was something wrong with his eyes. They weren't soft. No, that was too nice a word. They were… weak, as if he weren't cut out for this. "You going to make me do it again?" He waited, "Fine then, Crucio!"

Same story. Longer this time, again. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Once more it stopped. She opened her eyes, and most of Voldemort's followers had gone. All who remained were Dolohov and Goyle, Voldemort and Malfoy.

He once more leaned down next to her, "For pity's sake Granger," he whispered, "say something, anything or I'm going to have to keep doing this, you dumb bitch."

She looked up at him and sneered, "I don't give a crap what you're going to have to keep doing. I'm not going to betray my friends."

"Loyalty," he snarled, "It's such a weakness. If you didn't care about you're damn friends so much, you'd be fine right now."

"No, if I gave up the information, your damned master probably would've killed me by now."

"So, you're not going to tell us anything useful?" he asked louder, standing.

She smirked a smirk worthy of Malfoy and spat, "Die and rot in hell for all eternity. That would be useful!"

She didn't hear him whisper, "If only." He didn't face her as he used the Cruciatus Curse on her yet again.

This time she didn't feel the pain end, it knocked her out. While she lay there unconscious, the Dark Lord gave Draco a task.

"Draco, she knows useful information, but she's been using Occlumency all night and I cannot reach it. You are to take her to your manor and do whatever must be done to get the information from her. You will report back to me every week with everything she tells you. Do not be lenient with her."

Draco bowed low to the ground, "Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort sneered. "I wasn't finished. To ensure that you aren't making up this information, I will need to hear it from the Mudblood's mouth, so bring her with you."

Draco stayed with his nose to the ground. He heard the Dark Lord approach and he glanced up. Voldemort gave him an evil stare as he said, "Do not fail me Draco, for I do not trust you enough as it is."

Voldemort turned on his heel and disapparated.

Draco rose from the ground and picked up Hermione's unconscious form. She would awake in the captivity of her worst enemy.

* * *

A/N 2: Okay, that was the first chapter. I hope you all like it. I'll continue with it if you do, so let me know!


	2. Well, This Sucks

A/N: So, the first chapter got a lot of hits, but not many reviews. That's okay though, I'll still continue with it. This chapter has a lot of Hermione's thoughts because, well, she doesn't have much else to do. Hope you enjoy :D XOXO elegantgoth89

* * *

****Chapter 2-Well This Sucks****

Hermione regained consciousness and immediately looked around. She was no longer in the dungeon where she expected to be. Where was she? Did everything that she remembered actually happen to her or did she just dream it all? She was in a huge room that was beautifully decorated. She was on a huge, rather comfortable bed that had a down comforter. To the left of her was a wall full of nothing but books all the way up to the ceiling. To the right of her were three doors, two of them open. One led to a bathroom, the other into a spacious closet. The third door was presumably the door to the room itself. On the wall in front of her was a large antique dresser with a comfortable looking lounge chair next to it. On the wall behind her on either side of her bed were two large bay windows. In front of one sat a desk, the other was lined with more books at its base. She sat up. Ouch. She was sore all over. There was proof right there that everything that had happened was real. She gingerly walked over to the door that would exit the room and tried the handle. Locked, of course.

Well, sitting around pouting wasn't going to improve the situation, but in all honesty, her situation wasn't looking that bad. She decided to take a shower. She undressed and turned the water on. She let the water run until it was hot, almost burning. She stepped in and let her mind wander and after a while she started to cry. She was bawling. All of this was too much for her and she was so confused and overwhelmed. She was in the possession of the enemy with no chance of escape and yet here she was in this nice room that had everything she needed just as if she was back with Harry and Ron. Okay, she just needed to breathe and look at the positives of this new predicament. First, it wasn't like she was trapped in a dungeon. That was definitely a positive. Second, Severus was under cover as a death eater. Surely he'd be able to find a way to rescue her. It came down to a waiting game. She would wait until she got rescued, and she would endure what she had to until that day came. She had regained her composure and she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Hermione walked out of the bathroom and saw Draco Malfoy standing there with a tray of food in his hands. She just stared at him, and he just stared back. She was stubborn and she wasn't going to speak first.

He stood there for about five minutes when he set the tray of food down on the desk and said, "Eat." Then he left, without another word.

Okay. That was odd. At least she now knew whose care she was under. Now that she knew this, she was actually afraid. The memory of the cruciatus curse was still fresh in her mind, not to mention all the hell he put her through in school. Well, this sucks, she thought. She glanced at the food and was pretty skeptical about it. There was no way Malfoy would bring her food that was safe to eat. Instead of eating, like he'd told her to, she walked over to the wall and grabbed a book off the shelf. She perched on the bed and settled in for a good read.

About an hour later and Malfoy had reentered the room. He eyes weren't resting on her. Instead, they were directed at the uneaten tray of food.

He rounded on her and snarled, "Why didn't you eat anything?"

Hearing his furious tone of voice and given the circumstances, Hermione naturally tensed up with fear. She hated being afraid because it wasn't like her to be scared. Her fear didn't stop her from being brave, she was just terrified because she knew the power he currently held over her. She couldn't answer him. She didn't know what to say, so she just sat there.

He might have actually noticed that she was fearful of him because he walked over to where she sat and grabbed her roughly by the arms. He pulled her so close to him that their noses were almost touching and harshly whispered, "Are you afraid of me, Granger?"

She nodded the slightest of nods, to which he replied, "Don't be." That would be easier said than done. He let her out of his grasp and she fell back onto the bed, hitting her head on the headboard. He didn't seem to care.

"Eat." he again commanded. She shook her head. "Why not?" he yelled.

Hermione eyed the food warily. He looked exasperated, which was an emotion she didn't exactly feel she provoked.

He sighed and growled, "It's not poisoned you stupid, mudblood bitch!"

Was he incapable of talking in a normal tone of voice? Well, no wonder, growing up with parents like his and ending up having to serve Voldemort. If she had had a childhood anything like the one she imagined him to have, she probably wouldn't be able to speak calmly either.

She then answered in a voice of thick sarcasm, "Yes, because you telling me that makes all my fears go away."

"It should," he snapped, "What good would it do to kill you with poisoned food when there are a million better ways to off you?"

He then proceeded to pick up a grape off the plate and pop it into his mouth, showing her the food was safe. She wasn't sure why, but this actually made her mad, and she opted to be stubborn and not eat a thing.

When he saw that she still wasn't eating he not calmly asked, "Now what's the problem? I showed you it wasn't poisoned."

She decided to tell him the truth, "I know. I'm not going to eat it though, just to spite you."

He said, "Well, that's not a very wise thing to do on your part, seeing as you're the defenseless one here."

Her fear leaving momentarily, she said, "Since I'm probably going to die here anyway, then who cares? Since you now know that I'm not going to eat anything then why don't you just leave?"

He looked amused. He stated, "Now it's my turn to be stubborn, Granger. I'm not leaving until you eat something." He walked over to the door and plopped in front of it.

He said, "I've got all day, mudblood."

She snorted, "It's not like I've got anything better to do myself."

There they sat in silence, both as stubborn as could be. Six hours later and the sun was setting. There sat the food, still untouched. There sat Hermione, still on the bed, looking bored. There sat Malfoy, still on the floor with his arms crossed and a furious expression on his face. He was weakening, Hermione reasoned. That's why he looked so upset. She was going to win the battle of who could be more stubborn. He abruptly stood up. She almost smiled, thinking it was funny that she was about to win when he stormed over to the tray of food, picked it up and chucked it at her as hard as he could. She ducked just in time and it crashed into the headboard where her head had been mere seconds before. It sent food and china everywhere. She looked up, now terrified and knowing it was no longer a game to him.

"Fine," he shouted, "You stubborn bitch! That's the last time I ever bring you food!" He waved his wand to clean up the mess he had made and stomped out of the room.

Hermione was shocked, to say the least. That honestly was not what she was expecting. She wasn't exactly expecting him to be nice to her but she had thought they were just messing around. Apparently that was wishful thinking. On second thought, her and Draco 'messing around' didn't quite add up, no matter the circumstances. Her stomach growled. Wow, she really was a daft idiot. She should have eaten something and saved all this trouble. Now she was hungry and apparently food was no longer a privilege she had. She supposed the reason she had been so stubborn was because she was actually confused as to why he had brought her the food in the first place. Surely he didn't have to bring it himself. Couldn't he have just sent one of his house elves up to do it? She really did not know what to make of her current situation. She was anxious and confused and dumbfounded all at the same time.

She lay down in her bed, praying to Merlin this was all a dream and let sleep claim her. That night she dreamt of Harry and Ron and of being back in their company, sitting with the Order and having supper. They were all laughing and talking animatedly and Ron was holding her hand. Hermione leaned over to give Ron a kiss with her eyes closed. He fervently returned the kiss, which was unlike Ron. She opened her eyes and was no longer kissing Ron, but was back in the presence of death eaters and currently making out with Voldemort. She backed away, totally freaked out. Voldemort spoke in Malfoy's voice, "Keep kissing me. It's not poisoned, you stupid, mudblood bitch…"

Hermione awoke with a start. What a creepy dream. She looked around. The mid-morning sun was shining through the windows of the same room she was in yesterday. She sat up and stretched her arms in the air. She looked to her left and on top of the desk sat another tray of food. This one was filled with kippers, eggs, bacon and toast with jam. She looked at it quizzically. She thought he said he wasn't going to bring her any more food. She got out of bed and walked over to it. Next to the food was a folded piece of parchment.

She picked it up and it read:

_I know how that stupid know-it-all brain of yours works, so before you wonder why I'm going back on my word, just do yourself a favour and stop thinking about it. God, I can't even imagine what it must be like having to hear you think all the time. What a bloody nightmare. Now eat, before I change my mind._

Hermione smiled slightly. This time she opted to eat the food because one, she was famished, and two, she was wary of what he might do if she didn't eat it. She picked up a piece of bacon and started to nibble and proceeded to look at the rest of the food she saw. It all looked really good except for the kippers. Who ate kippers for breakfast anymore, honestly? She pulled out the desk chair, sat and tucked in.

Halfway through her meal and there was a noise at the door. She turned around and in the doorway stood Malfoy. She swallowed nervously. One day with him and she found he was never in a consistent mood so she didn't know what to expect.

He smirked, "Good, you're eating." He folded his arms and casually leaned against the doorframe. He said, "You picked the wrong meal to eat though Granger, that one actually _is _poisoned."

Hermione promptly dropped the piece of toast she was buttering. He sidled over to the desk and leaned on the corner. He picked up her abandoned piece of half-buttered toast and put it in his mouth.

She sighed, "Oh, for a minute there I thought the food really was poisoned."

He replied, "Who said it wasn't? Maybe I want to die."

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that your lame attempt to try and make me feel sorry for you?"

He glared at her, "Don't talk to me like that you filthy little mudblood."

She retorted, "Well if you don't want me to answer, then don't start the conversation." He didn't answer so she asked, "So is it poisoned or not?"

He scoffed, "What difference does it make? You ate half the meal already. No, its not poisoned."

She picked up another piece of toast and then put it back down again. She turned to him and asked, "What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?"

He said, "I'm eating a piece of toast. To be more specific, I'm also sitting, breathing, chewing, and answering your stupid question with my mouth full."

"No!" she yelled, in no mood for his sarcasm. She stood up and started pacing. "What are you doing with me? Why am I here in this nice room? Why are you bringing me food and talking with me? What the hell is the point of all this?"

He looked at her incredulously. He asked wide-eyed, "Are you actually complaining?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not complaining. I'm just, I don't know, confused!"

He walked over to her. He looked her up and down and said, "The Dark Lord put you in my charge and I can do whatever the bleeding hell I want with you. Now, I think you should be thanking whatever God you pray to that I'm actually being civil with you instead of the bastard you damn well know I could be. As for what the purpose of all this is, well, Granger, that's none of your business now is it?" With that he walked out of the room, sealing her in once more.

Five days passed and Draco was nowhere to be found. All of her meals were brought up to her by house elves and the house elves were the only other form of life she had contact with. She got herself into a sort of routine. She would wake, shower and eat breakfast and then read a book and have lunch. After that, she would take a short nap and have dinner. After dinner was the worst. She had nothing else to do but think about Harry and Ron and how they were probably worried sick about her. She would also think about if they were trying to rescue her or how things with the war were going. Often she thought of Ron and how she missed him at night. Her thoughts were also about how much longer she would be stuck here in this twisted version of captivity or if she was going to die here. Falling asleep to these thoughts was something she became accustomed to very quickly.

On the seventh day in captivity she awoke ready to proceed with her normal routine. She showered, had breakfast and read, after which she had lunch and her afternoon nap. She awoke to the sound of her door creaking open and someone stomping in.

Malfoy walked over to her and threw her a piece of parchment. He said, "I'll be back in an hour. Memorize it." He turned and left.

She picked up the piece of parchment and on it was written some, what appeared to be useful, information about the Order. She memorized it like he asked. In one hour, he returned just like he said.

He threw a raggedy cloth at her that looked vaguely like a dress and told her to put it on. She went into the bathroom to change.

He asked her through the door, "Did you memorize the paper?"

She replied, "Yes. What was it for?"

"Nothing. You done changing yet?"

She walked out, now changed into the gross old rag. Malfoy was standing by the door nervously wringing his hands. Now she was curious to what was going on and also a little fearful.

He sped over to her and said, "If you want to live, you'll say what was written on the parchment, and only what was written on the parchment."

Before she could reply he grabbed her arm firmly and disapparated with her in his grasp.

* * *

A/N 2: Okay, so the plot's developing... for you guys. I already know what's gonna happen. LOL Hope you enjoyed! R&R :D


	3. A Weekly Thing

A/N: Okay, first of all, there's some not too descriptive adult content in this chapter, so if that's not for you, you don't have to read it. Also, there's like no humour whatsoever in this one... It's pretty dark... but one of my bestie's really loved this chapter so I hope you will all enjoy it as well :D

* * *

****Chapter 3-A Weekly Thing****

Hermione was just about to ask why Draco looked so nervous and why he was acting so odd when he sped over to her and said, "If you want to live, you'll say what was written on the parchment, and only what was written on the parchment."

Next thing she knew he had grabbed her firmly by the arm and disapparated, with her unable to escape. After feeling that uncomfortable feeling of compression that comes with side-along apparition, Hermione opened her eyes to a sea of death eaters.

Fear immediately gripped her. She looked up at Draco, expecting some sort of explanation. None came and she saw that hard, emotionless mask back on his face. He still had a death grip on her arm and he dragged her to the center of the room. He threw her roughly on the ground and once more she was bound to the floor face up.

She was pretty sure what was about to happen so she immediately started using occlumency to protect her mind. Draco then knelt down beside her and tightly grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

He whispered, "Remember, only say what was written on the parchment."

She looked up to see him backing away from her just as Voldemort waltzed in. Fear radiated through her once more and she was getting tired of feeling this way. The Dark Lord looked down at her and then turned to Draco. Draco bent low to the ground, his nose in the dirt.

Voldemort hissed, "Should I even bother to ask if you succeeded at all in your task?"

Draco replied, "I had some success, master."

Suddenly, Voldemort was upon Hermione, his wand to her throat. "Do you have something you'd like to share with us, mudblood?"

She hesitated in answering and she hesitated a second too long. Voldemort spoke an incantation Hermione had never heard before and an excruciating pain was upon her. It was some dark spell the Dark Lord must have invented himself. It was causing her more pain than the cruciatus curse. It felt like her flesh was being ripped open in clean cuts by knives. There was an ear-splitting scream reverberating through the room that she soon recognized as her own. Just like the cruciatus curse, the pain stopped as soon as it had started, but unlike the effects of the cruciatus curse, a horrible throbbing lingered all over her body. In her line of vision was her left arm, which was now covered in lacerations. She assumed they spread over the rest of her body and she now knew what that horrible curse did. Her screaming had stopped and a new sound had filled the room. It was the sound of her tears. Next thing she knew, she was kicked hard in the stomach.

"Quit crying, you stupid, mudblood bitch!" said Voldemort.

Stop crying now. She willed her tears to stop flowing, but they kept pouring out of her eyes, so she shut them, hoping her tears would no longer show.

Knowing full well that he hadn't given the girl a moment to speak, Voldemort feigned surprise and said, "Draco, I thought you said she had information!"

"She does, my Lord." Draco bent over Hermione, and sensing a presence she opened her eyes. He gave her a look that said, 'speak.'

Hermione honestly couldn't think because she was in so much pain. The words that were written on the parchment sprang to her lips. If she hadn't had the words memorized, she wouldn't have known what she was saying.

After she had finished speaking she heard Voldemort say, "Very good, Draco. It seems you are not useless, like your father, after all. When they're finished with her, you may take her back and see if you can procure more information from her."

Draco sounded confused when he said, "Wait, aren't we done here? When who's finished with her?"

Hermione looked over to where the two of them were standing and she saw Voldemort smile. The next thing she knew, some sick, disgusting death eater was on top of her, ripping off her raggedy old dress. OH GOD NO. She realized what was happening and she started to kick and hit as much and the man on top of her and her bonds would allow.

"NO! NO!" she started to scream bloody murder. "NO! GET OFF OF ME!"

She was forced into silence by the death eater's tongue, which was now in her mouth. Oh, hell no. She wasn't going to lay here and calmly let them rape her, especially not without a fight. Seeing as she was bound to the ground, there wasn't much she could do so she did the first thing that came to mind. She bit down as hard as she could. The death eater cried out while his blood filled her mouth. Apparently that pissed him off just enough for him to use the cruciatus curse on her. When it stopped, the death eater resumed his position on top of her.

She started to struggle, once more screaming, "NO! DON'T! PLEASE DON'T!" She didn't know what to do as he ran his filthy hands all over her exposed, sore body.

Sobbing, she begged, "Please! Somebody help, please!"

His hands moved to her thighs and she tried to deny him access but he was much stronger than her and was easily able to separate her legs. He forced himself into her and she let out an agonized scream, mingled with a heart-wrenching sob. As the death eater violated her, she was no longer fighting it, too weak to do anything else but cry.

She felt the sick bastard get off and to her horror, another bloody man had his way with her. Her tear filled eyes fell on Draco. His back was turned to her, his front facing the wall. The bloody coward couldn't even watch.

"Please stop!" she repeated over and over again as yet another death eater penetrated her. She did not know how much more of this she could take when she heard Draco speak.

He said, "That's enough." These words were met by a moan of disapproval. He continued, "The rest of you can have a go next week."

Praise from the death eaters and more tears from her met his second statement. Oh God, this was going to be a weekly thing? She would rather die a million deaths than to have the events of this night be repeated.

"Well, go!" he shouted. A chorus of loud pops signified the departing death eaters.

The two of them were left alone in the now emptied room. Hermione was on the ground violated, naked, in a small pool of blood, with cuts all over her body, a large bruise on her stomach where Voldemort had kicked her, bound to the floor and crying heartbreaking sobs. She felt Draco release her bonds. She saw him take off his shirt and he put in on her. She cried out in pain as he picked her up.

He started talking to himself out loud, "Oh my god, she needs a healer, but I can't take her to one of those, and I don't even know if it's safe to apparate with her like this."

That wasn't what she had expected to hear, but then a lot of things happened that she didn't expect. For instance, she hadn't expected 'that' to happen. She thought the worst would have been an unforgivable curse, but she was mistaken.

Apparently Draco decided it was indeed safe to apparate because he turned and disapparated with her directly back into her room at his manor. He walked over to the lounge chair next to the dresser and sat with her still in his arms. He then pulled out his wand and started quickly muttering healing charms. She could feel the lacerations that were all over her body start to heal and the pain started to dissipate.

He whispered in her ear, "There. You'll be fine now. You'll still be sore for a couple of days but you'll be just fine."

After he had finished healing her, she didn't ask him to put her down. Instead, she let him hold her, melting into his arms and crying, crying, crying.

Sometime later Hermione had regained control of her emotions, she became aware of her surroundings. She was sitting in Draco Malfoy's lap, weeping into his shoulder. What the bloody hell was she doing that for? She leapt off his lap and ran, well, more like hobbled actually, into the closet, backing into a corner. This was something she had always done as a child. Whenever she was afraid, lonely or even hurt (and tonight she was all three), she would run into her closet, sit in the corner and cry in the dark. Old habits die hard, she supposed. She hugged her knees and started to rock slowly back and forth while quiet sobs still escaped her mouth. Through the darkness she saw Malfoy approaching.

"You stay away from me!" she screeched.

In a surprisingly soft tone he said, "Granger, I'm not going to hurt you." He was still walking towards her.

"Of course you're not going to hurt me! Haven't I been hurt enough this evening?" she yelled.

He continued his slow march toward her.

"I'm serious Malfoy. Just leave me alone! I don't need nor do I want your pity!"

He had reached her corner in the back of the closet. Cautiously he sat down next to her,

then he reached over to place a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged him off and said, "Don't touch me, ever." She didn't give a rat's bum if she was pushing his temper. Prisoner of war or not, after what happened to her tonight, she deserved to be angry and he should be able to put up with it.

He sighed, "I didn't know that was going to happen to you."

Still crying, she sarcastically said, "Yeah because I'm sure if you did, you wouldn't have taken me there." She could tell he was getting irritated, but she still didn't care.

"What do you want from me, mudblood, a confession in blood? Yes, okay, if I had known I still would have had to take you. I do what I have to do okay!"

She started sobbing harder. "Don't play the innocent one! I heard what Voldemort told you! This is all a task he set for you to get information about the Order out of me! You are such a devious, selfish bastard! I should have known your whole intention of being civil with me was to get information out of me! I'm so stupid! I was actually starting to trust you!"

Next thing she knew, Malfoy's hand had made contact with her cheek and hard.

He got up quickly and sneered, "Yeah, that's the truth. That's the whole fucking truth because I actually got information out of you, you stupid girl! I could have done far worse things to you to get you to tell me things but I didn't! I gave you a fucking piece of parchment to read!"

She stood as well. "Only so that you wouldn't get your own ass kicked by Voldemort for having failed at the task he set for you!"

He slapped her hard again. "I'm not the one who would suffer if you didn't say anything, mudblood. You're nothing but a piece of shite to him and if you didn't have any information, he wouldn't hesitate to kill you, so don't question my motives, Granger!"

"So why the bloody fuck didn't you just let him kill me? It would have been a right side better than being stuck here with you!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard. She winced as he said, "Are you upset because I've been treating you like a human being? Are you actually upset because I let you live?" he asked, dumbstruck.

All she could think to say was, "I said don't touch me."

He released his grip on her shoulders and she promptly fell to the floor. He shook his head and said, "Merlin, don't you realize how good you have it here?"

She watched him walk out of the closet and out of the room. Good? He thought she had it good here? What a load of crap that was. Good would have been being killed in the battle and not having to go through any of this.

Hermione was still crying as she crawled into the bed and collapsed into it, exhausted, and deservedly so, from the night's events.

* * *

A/N 2: Okay, so that was chapter three. Sad, yes, but it's death eaters and Voldemort... What did you expect??? Anyhoo, R&R please! I'm not above shameless begging :D LOL


	4. Love to Wash in Your Old Bathwater

A/N: Hi all. I'm so very sorry it took me so long to update! I had the most horrible writer's block. I wasn't happy with anything I wrote and we all know how that goes. Anyway, to make up for it, I made this chapter longer... about 1,000 words longer :D Thanks to one of my besties, silveryuki6 for giving me the idea for a big part of this chapter! See, I wasn't happy with my original plan with this chapter and she helped me figure out what to do about it :D Anyways, enough babbling on my part! Tuck in ;)

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related things belong to J.K. Rowling, not me... Oh, and the chapter title is from the song "Bathwater" by No Doubt

* * *

****Chapter 4-Love To Wash In Your Old Bathwater****

Hermione awoke to find Malfoy leaning against the doorframe. She glared at him and sat up very slowly. Ouch. She was sore all over.

He said, "Don't move. You should just lie there for a couple of days, or you won't get better."

She didn't care what he said, besides, she had to pee. She glared at him in a defiant way and attempted to stand. Only attempted because when her feet planted on the ground, she promptly fell to the floor.

She heard Malfoy sigh. He walked over to her and helped her up, despite her efforts to shake him off. He put her back on the bed and sat down next to her.

He said, "You really are a stubborn idiot, aren't you. I told you not to move, but actually, I'm surprised you can move. That spell that the Dark Lord used on you, you don't know what it does, do you?"

She glared at him furiously and pointed to the barely visible white scars that were now all over her body.

He continued, "Well, yes it is obvious what it does to you externally, but I don't think you know it affects you internally as well. Well, everywhere a cut appeared on you externally, one will appear internally, but only where there's muscle or a ligament," he explained as though talking to a four-year-old, "See, it tore through you internally and even though you're healed now, you'll still be really sore and unable to move much for a couple of days."

Hermione was a stubborn idiot, and the fact that he pointed it out to her at the beginning of his little speech just made her more stubborn and on top of that, she was angry.

Completely ignoring his statement, she said, "Well, I need to pee so…"

She tried standing once more, but Draco caught her before she fell.

"What the hell, Granger! God, just ask me next time okay!"

He lifted her easily and swung her over his shoulder. He waltzed over to the bathroom and put her down on the toilet seat. He turned around and waited for her to go. When she was done he held her over the sink while she washed her hands. She didn't like physical contact with Malfoy. It was weird; he was too gentle with her. She didn't want him to be rough; she just preferred they didn't touch at all. He carried her back over to the bed and then he sat in the lounge chair facing her.

He said, "So Granger, talk to me, are you okay?"

She looked at him incredulously, thinking he had to be joking. She said, "Are you serious? No, I'm the furthest thing from okay. I'm tired and in pain and violated and I wish I was dead, I really do."

"Quit wallowing in self-pity. It doesn't become you. Besides, I know for a fact that you could be in a lot worse shape than you are. You don't have it bad over here at all. Yes, what happened to you last night was a little on the dark side, but it could have been a whole lot worse. You really don't have much to be complaining about."

She snapped, "Yeah, it's only in your opinion that I don't have much to be complaining about because what happened yesterday was 'just a little on the dark side.' The only reason I have it 'good' here is because you're trying to get me to talk. Well, since I now know what your motive in being nice to me is, I refuse to talk to you, starting now." She folded her arms in a display of stubbornness.

"You're really not going to talk to me because of what happened yesterday?"

She retorted, "No, I'm not going to talk to you because the only reason you want to talk to me is to get information out of me."

He smirked, "Fine, but you'll crack eventually. Just wait until next time. If it's anything like what happened last night, you'll be spilling your guts out at the Dark Lord's feet, literally and figuratively."

She asked, "So why the sudden urge to let me give up the information on my own? Why not just give me something to memorize like yesterday?"

He examined his fingernails while saying, "I thought you weren't going to talk to me."

She said, "Maybe I changed my mind. Now answer my question."

He smiled evilly, "Well, it's pretty damn obvious that you can't keep your mouth shut for even five minutes and you just proved to me that your resolve can be changed with ease. I figure with a little more time I'll be able to get whatever I want out of you."

She glared at him and said, "My resolve to not talk to you might have gone right out the window, but I'll never betray my friends and no amount of anything will change that."

He shrugged, "Okay. If you say so." He muttered something under his breath about 'stupid bitch' and 'you'll crack eventually' or some such nonsense.

She said, "Why don't you just leave?"

He smiled, "That's the second time you've said that to me. Can't come up with anything more creative to say when I start to irritate you?"

Damn it. He really was so annoying. Yes, he had hit the nail on the head. She couldn't think of anything more colorful to say. Lately, she found her wit slipping from her.

She huffed. "Just get your fugly arse out of here before I…"

"Before you what? Glare at me?" he interrupted.

"Seriously, don't you have anything better to do than sit here and annoy me?" she fired at him.

He smirked and put his hands behind his head while saying, "Nope. You already answered that question. The only thing that is on my agenda is getting you to spit out facts about Potter's Posse so that the Dark Lord doesn't smite you, but since you so adamantly refuse to 'betray your friends' all there's left for me to do is annoy you until the next 'death eater rally' and watch Voldemort off you right then and there."

"You're such a bastard. I wish you would just leave me alone and summon Voldemort to kill me now."

He tapped his chin in mock pondering and asked, "Now why would I leave you alone when you keep letting me know how much it bothers you?"

She gave him a look that could have frozen water in July.

"Oh wow, that was scary." He said in an extremely bored tone of voice as he continued to sit there on the lounge chair. He appeared to be thinking. All of a sudden he sat up straight as a toothpick and smirked at her. She watched him laugh quietly, stand and walk out of the room.

That was strange. Well at least he left. She could not stand the sight of that blonde piece of shite any longer. He really knew how to get a rise out of her. She wanted out of this situation. It was like the nightmare that wouldn't end. What she needed was a hot bath, but how the bloody fuck was she supposed to get to the bathroom? She tried leaning forward in an attempt to sit up. She was so sore that she couldn't even do that. How the hell did she manage to get into the bed last night?

As if he read her thoughts, Malfoy waltzed back into the room and said, "You know, I'm actually surprised that you managed to get into your bed last night, seeing as by now, you probably can't even move."

She surveyed him and noticed that he had changed clothes from an oxford and khakis, to swimming trunks and an old T-shirt. He was also carrying a towel and a bottle of bubble bath. He glided into the bathroom. This man was by far the most insane person she had ever known. What the hell was he up to?

She heard him say from the bathroom, "My God, it's tiny in here!" He stuck his head out the door and asked, "How do you put up with this extremely undersized bathroom?"

Oh dear God. He really was insane. He's the one who put her in this room. On top of that he had been in that same bathroom no longer than half an hour ago to let her pee and he didn't seem to have a problem with it then. She watched him walk out of the bathroom, smirk at her and continue to walk out of the actual room mumbling something about 'bathtub' and 'smaller than a pool' and 'unacceptable' while she lay on the bed wondering if he had slipped something into her breakfast.

A couple minutes passed after which Malfoy was back in her room and walking towards her with the most amused expression she had ever seen plastered on his face. He was starting to stress her out. Next thing she knew and she was in his arms and being carried to Merlin knows where.

"Where the fuck are you taking me you asswipe?"

"My goodness, Granger. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" he asked, as he carried her down an enormous hallway.

"Well, what are you doing with me?" she asked, quite confused.

He replied, "Since your bathroom is ridiculously small and inadequate for my needs, we're going to my room instead."

Hermione was bewildered, to say the least.

She asked, "Okay, we're going to you're room to do what, exactly?"

He smirked, "Take a bath, of course. I don't know if you noticed, but you smell horrible. It's nauseating me."

Her jaw dropped, "_We're _going to take a bath? You mean like… together?"

In response, he stared at her with an expression that told her he was holding back his laughter. He turned down another hallway that was gigantic. You could fit the Gryffindor common room inside it. They passed one door, then two, three, six, nine, fourteen then she lost count. Hermione was completely lost. She had no idea how he found his way around this place.

She said, "Malfoy, where is your room? You've been walking with me for about five minutes and I'm getting impatient."

He answered, "Impatient for what? Can't wait to see me naked in the tub, is that it?" He saw the expression on her face and said, "It's in another wing of the manor. Calm down, we're nearly there."

His first sentence brought a worry back to the surface. Did that mean he was serious when he said 'We're going to take a bath'? She had to ask him.

He just sighed and said, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Ugh, she hated him. He was infuriating. That's not why she hated him though. It pissed her off that he was actually becoming hard to hate. I mean, she didn't like him or anything, it's just he still wasn't being his schooldays self. In school, he was just an arse all the damn time, and he would purposely do things just to get a rise out of her. Now, he was witty and sarcastic and funny and in exceptionally good moods most of the time. It bothered her that he didn't do anything to tick her off. She couldn't shake the idea that he was just being nice to her to get what he needed out of her. He was a Slytherin after all, which made him deceptive by nature. Then she thought about how he never did pry things out of her. All he really did was annoy the blooming shite out of her and make stupid conversation.

Breaking her train of thought, Malfoy said, "What are you thinking about? Not to pry or anything, it's just you make some of the strangest facial expressions I've ever seen."

When she just stared at him he said, "Sorry, I'm just making stupid conversation again, aren't I?"

What the hell? Was he using legilimency on her or was he just really good at reading people?

She stammered, "Um, well, I didn't realize I made odd expressions and I'm sorry to disappoint you but my thoughts are my own… or at least they should be."

He raised and eyebrow and inquired, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, you're just acting strange, that all."

Hermione looked around and realized they were in a completely different hallway from the previous two they had been in. When did they get there? Oh for the love of everything, just how big was this damn place?

"Holy mother of Dumbledore, how big is this house Malfoy?" she wondered aloud.

He grinned, "You ever been to Buckingham Palace?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, my parents took me once when I was little."

"This Manor is roughly the same size."

Her eyes were the size of galleons as she said, "You can't be serious!"

He snickered and said in a voice thick with sarcasm, "No, I'm not serious. I've just been carrying you for ten minutes through imaginary hallways that are lined with imaginary doors that lead into imaginary rooms."

She said dryly, "Ha, ha, ha. Sorry you had to carry me this whole way. Wouldn't it have just been easier to apparate us there?"

"No, there's no need to apparate. I always walk. Besides, you're light as a feather. Here we are now."

Hermione gazed up at gargantuan double doors decorated with snakes, typical Slytherin. On the left door hung a plaque that read 'Draco Malfoy: B'. It was ridiculously small in proportion to the size of the doors. He reached for the handle and the door opened with a loud creak. Hermione looked in and almost fainted in his arms. The size of his house was starting to become comical to her, for all that lay in this room was a toilet, a counter with four sinks, a giant mirror and, there was no other word for it, a pool that she could have fit her childhood home in. All the reasons why Malfoy acted the way he did were quickly becoming clear to her.

She said with a slight chuckle, "This is just the bathroom? You've got to be kidding me."

He snorted, "I thought you would get a kick out of this."

He put her down on a chair next to the 'tub' and took off his shirt.

She panicked and said, "Wait, you're not really going to get in the pool thing with me, are you? I thought you were joking."

He said, "No, I was serious because you can't really move in your condition, but if you don't want to, then fine, you can just wait until you can move again, by which time you'll probably have died from your scent. You're choice, Granger."

Damn it. Why did he always have to be right?

She blushed and said, "Fine, just put me in the water."

He smiled a cocky ass smile and sat next to her. He reached over, grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to take it off. She flinched and whispered no. It was weird enough that this was happening anyway. She didn't need to be naked too.

He said, "Look Granger, I would never sink so low as to even think of having sex with a mudblood. Besides that, I already saw all of you yesterday. There's nothing to hide from me anymore."

When she still wouldn't let him undress her, he asked, "Would you feel better if you were in a swimsuit?"

She nodded. He flicked his wand and she was in a two-piece bathing suit. He grabbed a washrag, picked her up and walked into the bubble-filled tub/pool with her. He placed her in a sitting position in the soapy water that hit her shoulders. He sat down behind her and pulled her into his lap. This could have been the weirdest thing that ever happened to her. Wrong.

Malfoy grabbed the washcloth and began to gently scrub her back. With his right hand still scrubbing her back, he placed his left hand on her left hand and laced his fingers through her own. He extended her left arm and washed it. Then he did the same with the right arm. He then reached around her waist and began lathering her completely flat stomach. After he finished washing her stomach, he turned her so that she was sideways on his lap. He then proceeded to wash both her legs. He reached to the edge of the bath and procured a bottle of fruit-scented shampoo. He put some in his hands and lathered her hair, gently massaging her scalp and causing her to lean into his touch. He rinsed her hair and moved her to lean against the edge of the bath. All that was left to be washed was what was covered by the swimsuit. Without a word, he placed the washcloth in her hand and got out of the tub, leaving Hermione to finish the rest. Being so sore and almost unable to move she finished with some difficulty. Draco returned about fifteen minutes later and lifted her out of the tub. He wrapped her in a soft towel and carried her for the ten-minute walk back to her room. When they arrived, he helped her change into some warm pajamas and lay her on the bed. Hermione could barely look at him.

He whispered, "There, now you're all clean. Just sleep and you should be able to move freely again by tomorrow afternoon."

He ruffled her hair and walked to the door.

When he reached it he turned and said, "Hey Granger, this doesn't mean I like you as a person. I still hate you. I just have to take care of you, got it?"

She nodded and he walked out of the room leaving her to her thoughts.

He had handled her with the utmost of care and it unnerved her. She was tense the entire time because to her, that bath was more intimate than five years of sex with Ron ever was. She had agreed with him wholeheartedly when he said he still hated her. She still hated him too, it just amazed her that someone like Malfoy could be so… gentle. Now she was utterly confused and completely shocked at what had just happened. Who knew, maybe that was his plan? With that thought, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N 2: I hope that was to your satisfaction :D Review Please *offers plate of cookies*


	5. The Look In Your Eyes

A/N: Hi, so I realized that I always end my chapters with Hermione falling asleep and that bugs me. Having said that, I'm really going to make it a point to not end chapters like that anymore. Also, I know an author should never say this but, this chapter is probably my least favourite... I just don't like it for some reason unbeknownst to me.

Adrian Almighty vol. 8- Draco's definitely not as nice in this chapter, he's sort of an ass, but he has a nice reason to be... hehehe ;)

****Chapter 5- The Look In Your Eyes****

Deep in her sleep, Hermione felt the aggravating sensation that comes when something is persistently poking you. God, what the hell is that? Just make it stop. She swatted at whatever was poking her and hard. She heard a muffled 'oof' and a slight thump as something hit the floor. Hermione's eyes blinked open and met the small form of a house elf that was newly pushed to the ground. Realizing that she was the one that had pushed the house elf and still an active member in S.P.E.W. and the only member at that, Hermione proceeded to apologize promptly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." Hermione said, even though she really did mean to hit it when it was poking her.

"No needs to apologize miss. I is used to falling down." Said the squeaky little voice of what Hermione could now tell was a female house elf. The little elf disappeared for a moment and then apparated back into the room with a tray of food.

Hermione surveyed the little house elf and said, "You're not the same house elf that normally brings up my food."

"No Miss. I is Master's personal servant. I is only to serve Master and master told Mitzy to come make sure miss was alive."

"Alive?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yes miss. Master says to Mitzy, he says Miss has been sleeping for a very long time, for two days now. Then master tells Mitzy to poke miss until miss wakes up and if miss never wakes up, then Mitzy and Master would both know that miss is dead."

"So your name is Mitzy, then." Hermione inquired, completely ignoring the inefficient way Malfoy used to determine whether or not someone was deceased.

Mitzy curtsied. "Yes miss. I is Mitzy. Now that Mitzy knows miss is not dead, I is going to tell Master."

With a loud pop, Mitzy disapparated from the room and left Hermione alone with her food. Hermione was famished, to say the least. According to Mitzy, she had been asleep for two days. Hermione sat up and immediately noticed that she was pain free. Malfoy was right. All she needed was a little sleep. Damn it. He was always right. She sat down where Mitzy had left the food and dug in.

A few more days passed and a nauseous little feeling began to gnaw in the pit of her stomach. By her count it had been seven days since the night that still had her utterly confused. Ever since that damned bath and Malfoy had been nothing but a complete jerk to her. That's why she was confused. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that someone could be that gentle and caring one moment, and then turn into a complete ass two days later. He had been downright nice to her and she felt a dynamic shift in his mood after that evening. Now he was a right little bugger all time just like back in school.

Besides all that, if that bath was seven days ago, that meant the incident with Voldemort was eight days ago and if she remembered correctly, it was something that was to happen every week. Now she was a nervous wreck all the time and every time Malfoy came into her room, which was rarely, she would panic, terrified that he was going to take her away. Afraid though she was, she could not avoid the inevitable. It was like a repeat of the week before. Draco stormed into her room and threw another disgusting rag at her to wear.

When she didn't pick it up he snarled, "Well, go change!"

She had seen the softer side of Malfoy and she was going to appeal to it, not because she thought it would work, but because she was actually that afraid. She started to cry as the memory of what happened to her surfaced again.

She grabbed on to his arm and sobbed, "Please don't take me back there! Malfoy, please! I can't do it again."

He grabbed her and pushed her to the floor.

He yelled, "Don't touch me, you filthy bitch. Now change or I'll do it for you!"

Hermione was crying harder, but her tears were falling on deaf ears.

"Please! Don't let them do that to me again! PLEASE!" she screeched in desperation.

He leaned down next to her and whispered, "I knew that bath was a mistake. It seemed to give you the impression that I give a flying fuck about what happens to you. Well guess what, Granger…I don't."

"Please," she begged again, "I don't even have any information to give! Please, Malfoy! I don't want to go back there!"

He grabbed her firmly by the arm and dragged her to the bathroom. He threw her in and she hit the wall hard.

"Change!" he shouted.

Damn it. She knew it wouldn't work. Reluctantly she changed and walked slowly out of the bathroom, silent tears still falling. Malfoy was nowhere to be found. Hermione didn't understand him. Since she had been here, he had never been so cold before. What had changed?

He stormed back into the room and threw a piece of parchment at her.

He sneered, "There. Will that make you shut your stupid mudblood mouth and stop crying?"

Hermione read the piece of parchment and memorized it.

She looked up at him and whispered, "I really don't understand you."

He sighed. "It's not your job to understand me, Granger. Let's go."

He took a hold of her arm and disapparated with her.

* * *

A dejected Draco Malfoy apparated back to his manor with an unconscious Hermione in his arms. Draco knew this was going to happen. He knew that if he kept treating Hermione nicely, she would give away her emotions and appeal to him in front of Voldemort and their entire 'relationship' would be ruined. He had tried to stop it. He had been a right git to her all week in an attempt to push her away, but it didn't work. He had shown her that he had the ability to be nice and that was the biggest mistake he could have made.

All that had happened was she had looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes for just a moment too long. Everything that Draco was trying to avoid happened because Voldemort had noticed. Hermione had looked at Draco with a look that screamed 'help me, I know you want to.' At that moment the Dark Lord looked at Hermione, looked at Draco, and then he smirked. Damn it all to hell, he had noticed that she had become content in his care. Draco knew they were going to pay for it the second the Dark Lord had smirked.

Voldemort was not one to point it out publicly, so he had made them both pay in the subtlest of ways. Hermione had already withstood another set of disgusting men upon her and if it wasn't for that damn bitch and her emotions, that's all that might have happened to her, but Voldemort had it in for them. He knew exactly what the Dark Lord was thinking. Voldemort needed to sever the twisted little attachment Hermione had to Draco and Voldemort needed to punish Draco for caring about her, which had created the attachment in the first place. There was only one way to do that. Draco had been forced to administer horrific torture upon Hermione and watch her writhe and scream.

Now, as he held Hermione in his arms, he knew Voldemort's little form of punishment had worked. The fact of the matter was, on some level, he did care about Hermione, and having to torture her himself and listen to her scream was the only way the Dark Lord saw fit to punish him for it. Now Draco was certain Hermione would never trust him again and so the 'twisted little attachment' had been severed just like Voldemort wanted.

Draco lay Hermione on the bed and walked out of the room knowing that the next time she saw him, she was going to yell the living daylights out of him. That's not what was bothering him though. What was really irritating him was the fact that he knew she wasn't going to trust him anymore and he wanted her trust. For some reason unknown, Draco cared about Hermione and deep down inside, he wanted her to care about him too. After tonight though, he knew that wasn't going to happen. He couldn't keep treating her nicely and then subject her to the mercy of Voldemort every week. He would have to tell her that he hated her, and in some way try to show her that it wasn't true and maybe, in time, she would see the truth.

* * *

It had been three days since Draco had taken her to the second of what she was sure was going to be a long series of death eater fests. She hadn't seen him once since she had lost consciousness that night and she was livid. Mitzy had been the one to bring her all her meals and whenever Hermione asked Mitzy if Draco was ever going to show his face again, the little elf would shake her head and say, "No, no, miss. Master is a coward." Damn right, he was a coward. What the hell was he afraid of anyway? It's not like she had a wand, but then again, if she ever got her hands on that blonde-headed bigot, she would tear him limb from limb.

Hermione was pacing the room and chewing her bottom lip, something she always did when nervous or angry. The door to her room opened and in waltzed Mitzy. Hermione loved the little house elf, but right now she wasn't the being Hermione wanted to see.

Mitzy said, "Master is requesting Mitzy to bring Miss to his study. Master is wishing to speak with you."

"Oh, so he finally wants to show his damned face and talk to me, then?"

Mitzy nodded. "Why is miss so angry with master?"

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it again. The truth was, she wasn't exactly sure. It could have been the fact that he had been an ass to her all last week, or it could have been the fact that he had put her through more pain than she had ever endured in her entire life. Gun to her head though, what was really pissing her off was that these things affected her. He had always been an ass to her in school, so why did it bother her now? He had tortured her on her first night in captivity, but why did it surprise her now? She supposed the real reason she was angry was because she had been stupid enough to let him gain her trust. She still hated Draco Malfoy with all her being, but she had begun to trust him and it had bit her on the ass.

Hermione answered Mitzy's question, "Because I can't trust him anymore."

Mitzy said, "That's okay, miss. There is not many people who trust master."

Mitzy held out her hand to Hermione. Hermione took it and they apparated to Draco's study.

With a loud pop, they arrived in Malfoy's study. It was the biggest study Hermione had ever seen. Two of the walls were lined entirely with books. The third wall was adorned with an oversized fireplace that had the most beautiful and intricate mantle she had ever seen. Above the fireplace hung a huge family tree. The fourth wall consisted of little more than a great glass window, which sat behind a huge mahogany desk. Behind the desk sat the youngest Malfoy staring at her with hard grey eyes.

He spoke first, "Could you excuse us for a while, Mitzy?"

She bowed, "Yes Master. Just call if you needs something." She left with a snap of her fingers.

He gestured to one of the two chairs that sat in front of his desk and said, "Have a seat."

She was still furious with him and didn't want to sit, but she did what she was told.

He said, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened on Friday night."

At these words Hermione just burst into tears.

He said, "What the bloody hell's the matter with you?"

She looked up at him and screeched, "I'm sorry for the need to repeat myself, but Malfoy, I really don't understand you! You're nice to me one minute, an utter bint the next, you torture the fuck out of me at whatever you call those twisted little things you take me to every week, and then you apologize for it! It makes no sense!"

He sighed, "So what the hell do you want me to do then? Apologize for apologizing?"

"Just say whatever you summoned me in here to say so I can go back to my meaningless existence in that stupid little room."

He huffed. "I already did. I called you in here to say I was sorry because I thought you would be angry at me for, you know, well torturi-"

"Well of course I'm angry about it, you retarded little arse!"

Now it was his turn to shout. "Look, you stupid bitch, it's not like it was my fault okay! You're the one who caused it!"

Hermione was flabbergasted. "Excuse me? You mean to tell me that it's _my _fault that you tortured me until I passed out?"

He slammed his fists on the desk, "Yes! You're the one who had to look at me in that pathetic little pleading way and clue the Dark Lord in!"

Hermione was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked quite calmly.

"I mean that after you gave up the information and those stupid men did… that… to you, Voldemort would have let you go! But, NO! Little Miss Pleading Bitch over here had to look at me and Voldemort saw you're expression!"

Hermione still looked confused.

He screamed, "Don't you get it? Voldemort noticed that you trusted me and he made both of us pay for it!"

"Well, I don't trust you anymore."

"Good, you should never have trusted me in the first place. Look, Granger. I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for misleading you into thinking you should trust me. I'm sorry for making you think that I care."

She whispered, "Why do you care?"

He blinked, "What do you mean? I just told you, I don't care."

"I mean, why are you so upset? I'm the one who's a captive here, not you, so why do you care so much about what happens to me?"

He leaned over his desk and said, "There's where the little misunderstanding is, Granger. You've come to this weird little conclusion that I care and that we're friends. I don't care and we're not friends, okay."

She said, "Then stop acting like we are."

He snapped, "I don't act like we're friends."

She grinned, "Yes, you do. The first week and a half I was here, we were friends. When you healed me last week, we were friends. When you gave me that bath, we were friends. This week, though, we weren't. Pick an act, Malfoy, but don't do both… it's too confusing for both of us."

"It looks like I've only got one choice, then. I can't be friends with you and take you to Voldemort every week. It doesn't work that way."

"Good. It makes it easier for me to hate you."

They just stared at each other in silence. Voldemort had wanted to set these two against one another and he had indeed succeeded.

"Mitzy," Draco called.

Mitzy apparated instantly into the study, "Yes Master?"

"Could you take her back to her room?"

"Of course, Master." Mitzy replied as she took Hermione's hand and disapparated back to her room.

* * *

So that was chapter five... Yeah, Hermione hates Draco from now on until, well, you'll find out. Hope you enjoyed :) Review please! *offers chocolate cake*


	6. This Cycle Never Ends

A/N: Hi all. I'm extremely sorry that it took me SO long to update, but I have a good excuse, I promise. I was on a much need Spring Break and I just didn't find time to type. Then, when I came back, I got slammed with homework and tests and accounting and law stuff and it was just stressful. Anyway, having said that, I hope you guys like this chappie. I do :D

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.... *sigh* Chapter title comes from the song "Brand New Day" by Joshua Radin

* * *

****Chapter 6-This Cycle Never Ends ****

Hermione and Draco had not seen one another since that day in his study. At least they had finally come to an understanding and all the stupid game playing between them could end. She knew that he hated her and he was only pretending to care and he knew that she hated him and no longer trusted him. Now they could both continue in their state of mutual disdain watching the time pass in their individual worlds.

On and on it went for six months. Six whole months since she had been captured and kept in Draco's possession. Six months and Draco had literally not said a single word to her. Six months and Hermione and Draco fell into a routine and a very dull one at that.

Hermione only had one way to gage the time. Every four times she got taken to Voldemort was roughly a month. She would not see Draco at all except for once a week. Once a week he would come into her room, give her that piece of parchment with the information betraying the Order, take her to Voldemort so he and his followers could have their fun with her and then bring her back to this God-forsaken room and leave her there to recover. Hermione had become quite adept at dealing with You-Know-Who's little meetings. They were never quite as bad as the first three. All that would happen now was a few unforgivable curses and it would be over with. Easy to handle, yes, but the monotony of it was becoming more than she could handle. Every week the same old thing would happen and it was driving her insane. How much longer could she be of use to Voldemort? How much longer would he keep her alive? Little did she know, that very night she would find out the answer to that question.

Just like normal and right on cue, Draco waltzed into the her room. Wordlessly, of course, he gave her the piece of parchment. She read it quickly and memorized it, then stood without complaint to go, already changed into that gross little outfit she had to wear for these nights. With side-along apparition, they arrived. Draco led her to the center of the room when she was chained to the ground. She heard Voldemort enter and got ready for the usual. Something out of the usual happened, though.

All she felt was something make contact with her face and hard. Then Voldemort's face was by her ear.

"Guess what, mudblood?" he yelled, "That little bit of information you gave us last week, anything you want to tell me about it?"

She had no idea what he meant by that. Draco gave her all her information but she was smart enough to not look at him right now. She shook her head and the Dark Lord slapped her again.

"It was a trap!" he shouted, while pacing the room. "It was a mother-fucking trap!"

He hit her with a crucio.

When it was over he was still shouting. "Six death eaters died, you fucking mudblood bitch!"

He bent down and started screaming in her face, "Did you really think you wouldn't get punished for this? Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

Hermione could only lay there and cry. She hadn't known what had gone wrong, but apparently Draco's information was wrong, and whatever had happened, it was his fault.

Another slap from Voldemort was followed by, "You're time is up, mudblood. After next week, I'm done with you, understand."

Then it happened again, once more for the first time in six months. The abuse, the rape, the torture. Hermione had learned to block it out and just deal with it, but this time it was worse. She was aware of kicking, punching, cuts, curses, hexes and sex. After an insurmountable of time had passed, it finally stopped. Hermione had been in and out of consciousness the whole time and wasn't sure exactly what had happened to her. Only one thing was for sure. She was badly hurt.

Next thing she knew, and she was back at the manor with Draco. All she remembered was Voldemort telling her that the information she had given last week was not valid and she had been made to pay for it. She looked to her left . . . blood. She looked to her right . . . blood. Her head felt wet as well, blood. What was worse than what she could feel was what she couldn't feel. She couldn't feel her extremities. She was also aware that Draco was carrying her, but she couldn't feel his arms under her. She surveyed her surroundings. Draco wasn't taking her to her room like usual. Oh God. He was going to leave her somewhere to die and save Voldemort the trouble of having to kill her next week. Draco kicked open a door with his foot and walked into a room with a large operating table in the middle. He laid her on it gently. She heard him rummaging through a drawer, she presumed and then he cursed quite loudly and left the room in a rush. Shit. He really was going to leave her here to die. To her surprise and relief he returned within a few minutes, busy flipping through a book whose title she couldn't see.

She whispered, "I'm going to die." She stated this as if it were a fact, not a question.

Draco chuckled. "No, you're not." Then his voice became much more serious as he said, "I won't let you."

"Liar. If I'm not going to die, then why'd you bring me to this room instead of just leaving me to heal in my room like usual?"

This time he actually laughed, still fervently flipping through his book.

He said, "You can be injured to the point of almost death and you still manage to be inquisitive as ever and annoying as hell. To answer your question, you damaged your spine and I couldn't lay you on a soft surface. Ah ha! There it is."

He looked down at her and said, "Just try to lie still. This might hurt a little. I know you probably can't move much anyway, but moving could make it worse."

He started reading an incantation from the book out loud. It was a spell she'd never heard before. All of a sudden she felt a pain in her back. It was like someone was taking a wrench and cracking each one of her vertebrae. It really did hurt. She started screaming and shaking, just as Draco had asked her not to do.

"Don't move," he said, grabbing on to her shoulders to still her. "It will ruin the spell."

The pain worsened and Hermione had nothing to do but start crying.

Draco looked into her eyes and said, "Shh. It'll be over soon."

Finally when the pain stopped, she stopped crying.

He said, "Okay. The worst is over. Can you move your arms and legs now?"

Hermione tried and was able to move her arms and legs freely. She sat up but a little too quickly.

"Hey, hey, hey, lie back down," he scolded, "Let me heal the rest of you. You're still bleeding a lot."

She obediently lay back down and watched him cast the healing charms on her.

Her curiosity getting the better of her once more, she asked, "So how is it I can move freely now and I'm completely healed when all that time ago, I couldn't move for a couple of days?"

He answered, "Because that was a spell the Dark Lord invented himself and it had no fast-acting cure. I could only heal it most of the way. This injury had a cure, a rather obscure one, but a cure nonetheless. You're pretty lucky my family had the book with the remedy in it, or you could have ended up paralyzed."

He finished up his last healing charm and sat her up.

He whispered, "There. All better now."

She was inches away from his face and staring into his beautiful grey eyes. Then her eyes landed on his lips. As she stared at his slightly parted, pink lips, the strangest thought crossed her mind. She found that she would love nothing more than to lean forward and softly press her lips to his. She also had the feeling that if she did, he would return her kiss with no objections at all.

Her body started moving her towards him but Hermione Granger was never one to be ruled by her emotions or her body. Hermione Granger's brain did all the leading and at this moment her brain told her that she hated him and that he hated her in return. She pulled away.

She could see an array of emotions cross his face. They just stared at each other in silence, contemplating what almost happened.

She said, "So, we don't say a word to each other for six month and now this, all of a sudden. Why break the silence?"

In response, he actually growled. "First of all, don't try to pin this on me. You spoke first. Second, don't over think this, Granger. You always do that. You read too deep into situations. The only difference between tonight and every other night in the past six months is tonight, you were dying. I had to heal you."

She said, "Well, you heard what You-Know-Who said. He's going to kill me next week anyway. Why not just save him the trouble?"

He exhaled, "Because I said I wouldn't let you die." He walked towards the door and when he reached it he said, "Nothing has changed, mudblood. I still hate you, I'm just not going to let him kill you. As for the talking, you spoke first, remember?"

With that he walked out and left Hermione sitting on the table. Her simple life had just become complicated again. The same random house-elf that brought up her food arrived and took her back to her room. She fell asleep wondering what other surprises life would bring her.

Apparently, all contact with Draco had been lost after that night when he healed her. This suited her just fine, she supposed. Hermione continued in her meaningless, uneventful and dull way of life for days on end. Just sit in her room and read, try to pass the time and dread the day next week when You-Know-Who was going to off her. But then, life threw her another curve ball. Draco never came to collect her. Eight days passed, then nine, twelve, then sixteen days. Next thing she knew, three full weeks had passed and nothing. She was absolutely fine with this. Not having to die was always a positive.

Later that week and Hermione was sitting on her bed, casually reading a book, or more rather flipping through the pages. She had read every book that sat on the large shelf in her room and now that Draco never came to collect her, she was naturally having a hard time focusing. All of a sudden Mitzy popped into her room and was in a state of panic that Hermione had never seen a house elf in. After three weeks of no contact from anyone other than an old, old house elf that brought up her food, and Hermione was shocked, especially because she hadn't seen the little elf in over six months.

"Mitzy?" Hermione asked, breathless.

"Miss," Mitzy squeaked, "I is not knowing what to do! Miss must help Mitzy!"

"What do you mean help? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, a little worried.

"Master! Miss must come with Mitzy!"

Without warning, Mitzy grabbed Hermione's hand and disapparated with her. They arrived with a pop in what Hermione assumed was Draco's room. Like the room with the bath in it, this room was humongous and should hardly be called a bedroom. The bed alone looked like it could comfortably sleep fifteen people, but on it lay only one. Mitzy still had a hold of her hand and dragged her to the side of the bed. Hermione gasped for on the bed was a bruised, beaten and bleeding Draco.

"Mitzy, what happened to him?" Hermione asked.

Mitzy whimpered. "I is not knowing Miss."

"Well how did you find him?" she queried.

"I is doing my chores and I hears master apparate into his room. Then master calls Mitzy and I come to see what he is needing. When I gets there, master is unconscious. I is doing everything I can to help him, but he is beyond what Mitzy can do. He is needing a healer! Mitzy is needing you to heal him."

Hermione had never seen a house elf so concerned. Mitzy apparently liked having Draco as a master.

"Mitzy, is Malfoy good to you?" Hermione asked, completely off topic.

Mitzy looked confused but nodded fervently, "Master is never hurting Mitzy."

Hermione surveyed Malfoy's injuries and smiled. Where did that come from? She hadn't seen him in three weeks and the sight of him in this state brought her some sort of sick pleasure. Apparently the lack of communication between the two of them had gotten to her and this was her chance to be a bitch to him.

She turned to Mitzy and said, "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

Mitzy looked surprised, "I is needing you to fix him."

Hermione said quite rudely, "Sorry, I don't have a wand."

She turned on her heel and started towards the door.

Then in a voice below a whisper she heard Draco say, "Hermione, please."

Hermione turned around slowly and said, "What did you say?"

She had never heard Draco use her first name once in her entire life. The sound of it was quite shocking.

"Please help me, Hermione." He repeated a little louder.

Hermione stood staring at his near lifeless form not knowing what to do. Her good side wanted to help him. The other half of her kept reminding her of all the awful things he had done to her here and in school. Now was her chance to get back at him and the question was, could she do it?

* * *

A/N 2: Yay!!! My first cliffie.... hahaha.... Anyway, have a good day you guys! Oh review please... They're like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day :D


	7. Do What's Right When Everything Is Wrong

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update... again. This might be the new pace what with the end of the semester and finals and such. Anyway, this might be my favourite chapter so far... anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: JKR owns all, chapter title comes from the song "Easier to Lie" by Aqualung

* * *

****Chapter 7-Do What's Right When Everything Is Wrong****

Now was her chance to get back at him for all the things he had done to her. Now was her chance for freedom. So why was she hesitating? This was it. She could leave him here and let him die and then she might be able to escape. She glanced down at Malfoy who was breathing heavily and on the brink of death. She thought of the two times he had healed her when she was near death and had nearly made up her mind to help him when all of a sudden, the images of Harry and Ron floated to her mind. Her longing to see them was now presiding over every other thought. She stood and fluidly moved to the door, with every intention of leaving Draco there on the bed.

Then she heard the almost inaudible sound of his begging once more. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Please," he whispered. "I have to live."

She scoffed. "Why? What do I owe you?"

"You don't owe me anything." He said softly.

Mitzy, whose presence had been forgotten by Hermione, piped in loudly, "Master has saved Miss's life many times. Miss does too owe it to Master!"

Draco sighed, "Mitzy, leave please."

Mitzy looked affronted but bowed low to the ground, glared at Hermione for her indecision and left with a pop.

Hermione sighed a heavy sigh, "I don't have a wand and I'm hardly trained to heal you the muggle way. What do you expect me to do about it?"

It took him a minute to respond. He was trying to regain his composure enough to move. He slowly reached into his robe and Hermione could see the immense pain it was causing him. Out emerged his hand, carrying his wand. He held it out to her.

She whispered, "Are you sure you trust me with that?"

He chuckled softly, "I guess I'm taking my chances."

She slowly took the wand out of his hand and assessed his injuries. He was suffering from numerous bruises and lacerations, on top of that, three cracked ribs, a broken leg, a fractured wrist and internal bleeding.

Reluctantly, she began casting healing charms on him and immediately saw the color begin to return to his face. Then all of a sudden, she stopped.

She started to tear and he looked at her questioningly.

"I miss my friends so much. You have no idea how much." He watched as the tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm healing you, Malfoy. When I finish, are you going to let me go?" she asked.

He just stared at her, unable to give her an answer she would appreciate. When she saw the expression on his face she started sobbing. She sat there for minutes, crying her heart and soul out, knowing that by healing him, she was giving up her chance to escape. Finally she regained control of herself.

She wiped at her eyes and continued her healing charms on Malfoy, although tears continued to spring to her eyes. The last things to be healed were his broken bones. She assessed that a simple bone-healing charm would do the trick and no skele-gro would be needed.

An hour and thirty some odd minutes after Mitzy had come to fetch Hermione and Draco was fully healed, albeit a little sore. After completing the task, Hermione threw Draco's wand back at him and fell to the floor in a heap of hair, tears and emotions.

"I'm so stupid!" She cried suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked from the bed behind her.

She screeched, "Why did I do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, thoroughly confused by her behavior.

Hermione was now in complete hysterics.

"Why did I heal you? It was my one chance to get out of here for good! I'm so stupid! Harry and Ron would kill me if they knew!" Then her voice calmed down considerably and she continued, "Why didn't I just take your wand and leave? Why did I throw away my freedom for you?"

Draco didn't know what to say. She could have easily taken his wand and escaped but she chose to heal him. He thought that she had done the right thing. It was always right to save a life, right? Then he thought what if he was she? He knew that if the positions were reversed, he wouldn't have done what she did. He knew he would have escaped. He also knew why he couldn't let her go. He had to explain everything to her and he had to do it now.

He slid down on the floor next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

"Don't touch me." She whispered softly.

"Fair enough."

They sat in silence for a while until Draco spoke up again.

"Thank you for saving my life just now."

"I don't know why I did," she said venomously, "That might have been the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life."

He was hurt by her words and he was sure she could see it on his face. Sure enough, when she finally looked at him she saw the hurt clearly and promptly apologized, as was her way.

"I'm sorry, and you're welcome." She said.

He was about to explain everything to her but she spoke first.

"So what happened to you?" she asked, giving Draco the perfect setup without her realizing it.

He sighed, "Alright, I'm going to explain some things to you, but please don't interrupt me."

She nodded.

He continued, "Remember the last time you were taken to the Dark Lord? Remember how he said if the information you gave up next was not credible, he was going to kill you? Remember how I said I wouldn't let you die?"

In answer to each one of his questions, she simply nodded.

"Well, since that one bit of information was faulty, I wasn't sure if my source was reliable anymore and I didn't want to risk it."

"What do you mean, you didn't want to risk it? I would have been fine." She said quietly.

"I didn't want to sit there and watch you suffer or maybe even die. I know that sounds ridiculous because I've been doing just that for so long but it's the truth. Nobody should have to go through what you do and I couldn't just sit there and watch it happen. I'm not cut out for this life, Granger."

Hermione stared at him incredulously, hardly believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. She was told not to interrupt him and so she silently waited for him to continue.

He continued, "Anyway, like I said, I didn't know if my source for Order information was reliable any longer and I really didn't want to use your life to gamble so I did the only thing I could think of. I went alone."

He exhaled and paused for a long time.

"I told the Dark Lord that you were unconscious still from the previous time and that I was unable to get any more information out of you but that upon my return I would try harder. I'm sure you can imagine how well he took that. Well, after he punished me for that, he tried using Legilimency to see what the real reason for me not bringing you was. I couldn't very well let him know the truth, so I shut him out. What you saw tonight was the result of that and well, here we are." He finished lamely.

Draco met her eyes. She still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why? Why would you do that?" she asked, utterly dumbstruck.

"I've wanted nothing but to be your friend, Hermione. I really hope you understand that everything I was doing was to protect you. The only reason I've ignored you for the past six months was to keep you safe! It's twisted logic, I know, but ignoring you kept you safe in Voldemort's presence because it led you to believe that I didn't care what happened to you and that way you wouldn't run to me for help. If the Dark Lord were to have noticed something like that, he would have killed us both instead of punishing us like the last time. I really hope you know that everything I've done is for your good."

She scoffed, "You really expect me to believe that? After everything you've put me through, you really expect me to believe that it was for my good? You expect me to trust you?"

"Yes!" he insisted, "Don't you understand? If I didn't take you to the Dark Lord every week, you would die! If I were to not take you, I'm sure he would kill me and then you'd die as well. He'd come here to fetch you and you'd end up with another death eater who would treat you five hundred times worse than I ever could. And if I freed you…" he left that statement hanging, not wanting to finish it, but hoping she would understand.

His voice became much calmer as he said, "Do you understand now why I can't let you go?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and then quickly looked away. He put his finger underneath her chin and lifted her face.

He leaned in and whispered, "I've wanted nothing but to be your friend. Trust what I'm telling you and please, believe that."

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours and then out of nowhere, Draco pressed his lips to hers, capturing her mouth in a gentle kiss. The feel of his lips on hers was mesmerizing and she found herself kissing him back, longing for him to deepen the kiss. In a moment of sheer boldness, he seductively slid his tongue into her willing mouth. Then Hermione realized what she was doing and immediately pulled away, her mind once more ruling her decisions.

When her eyes met Draco's again, she blushed, stood, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and said, "Friends don't do that." Then she quickly turned and left the room, leaving Draco on the floor by his bed.

When she left his room, she was faced with the treacherous task of finding her way back to her room. As she wandered through his manor, she had nothing to do but think about what had just happened. First, and most importantly, she had given up her chance for escape. She was sure she had emphasized that point enough to him. Second, he had told her that he wanted to be her friend, he wanted her trust and he had explained his behavior to her. Third, he had kissed her, and oh my god, it was a good kiss.

His actions for the past six months and some odd weeks as well as his actions tonight had not reflected the Draco Malfoy she knew in school, which was the first reason she had for not trusting him. The second reason was because his actions did not mirror his words either. The whole time she had been here, he would always tell her he hated her and that was the way it was going to stay.

Tonight was different. His words had matched his actions. Tonight, she saw the Draco Malfoy that had bathed her so gently such a long time ago. Yes, she could trust that Draco and yes, she could be friends with that Draco.

She smiled at that thought and suddenly became aware of her surroundings. She found herself face to face with the entrance and/or exit to the Malfoy Manor. Her smile faded. She stared at the enormous double doors and it ached her to know that she was so close to freedom but could not have it. She fingered the elaborate handle and could feel the tingle of magic on her fingertips. The door was sealed and she knew it but she pulled on the door anyway. When it didn't open, it caused fresh tears to prick her eyes and she slowly sank to the floor.

At that moment, she knew she wouldn't be able to stay friends with him for long because he insisted on keeping her here but she also knew the reason he had to. She had understood, even without him saying the reason out loud, she had understood. If he freed her then Voldemort would kill him and it was as simple as that. As selfish as it sounded on his part, she didn't want nor would she allow him to die. So in reality, until Voldemort was vanquished, the safest thing for them to do would be for her to stay, but at the expense of her torture every week.

Hermione felt a shadow cross her and she looked up to find Draco standing over her.

He looked at the door and repeated his words from earlier that night, "You understand why I can't, right?"

She nodded, then chuckled and said, "So I guess I'm stuck here. Yippee for me."

He sat down next to her, leaning his head against the door and firmly said, "This isn't a laughing matter, Hermione. It's not easy for me to do this."

She sighed, "Yeah, it's not easy for me either."

"I know." He leaned forward and held out his hand to her, "Friends?"

She stared at his outstretched hand for a few seconds before grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Friends." She agreed. "You know Malfoy, I do want to be your friend but after all the confusing things that have gone between us and after all the stuff I've been put through here, please don't take offense to the fact that I still don't completely trust you."

"Fine." He said simply.

She continued, "Also, although I fully understand the reasons behind it, just know that it's not easy for me to do what has to be done each week, and if I take it out on you, realize that you deserve it." She finished her statement in somewhat of a hiss.

"Good God, retract your claws. I understand." He joked.

She glared at him.

He shrugged it off and asked, "So, need help finding your way back to your room?"

"Sure," she answered, "I'm pretty tired."

He stood, held out his hand to her and pulled her into a standing position. He then placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her in the right direction.

As they walked back to her room he said, "Um, about that kiss, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." That's what he told her, but he knew the exact reason why he had done it and that was something he would have to keep to himself.

She blushed and said, "It's okay, just don't let it happen again."

They continued the rest of their ten-minute journey in silence. When they reached her room, he spoke once more.

"Just so you know, you're not under 'room arrest' anymore. You can go anywhere in the manor that you'd like, okay. Oh, the library is on the third floor, in case you were wondering." He smiled at her and before she could thank him, he turned and left.

* * *

A/N 2: So, that chapter explained Draco's reasoning behind many of his actions and hopefully it cleared everything up. We'll see what happens next! Review please! I beg of you! LOL


	8. In A Better Time You Could Be My Friend

A/N: First of all, I wanted to thank all of my reviewers so far :D They totally make my day! I really appreciate each and every one of them. You guys are awesome :D

Second order of business. I am SO terribly sorry for how long it has taken me to update. The last two weeks have been the most stressful weeks of my life. They consisted of work, school, group projects, accounting tests, law tests, sickness, packing, and everything in-between. Anyway, just two weeks of this semester left and then the chapters should be coming a lot more quickly. This chapter is super long compared to the rest of my chapters and hopefully it was worth the wait! Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: JKR owns all but plot :P Chapter title comes from the song "A Bad Dream" by Keane.

* * *

****Chapter 8-In A Better Time You Could Be My Friend****

It was one week later and Hermione was in an exceptional mood. That past week had been great, comparative to the rest of her time here. Her life was nice now that she wasn't confined to a life in her room. As soon as Draco had gotten everything off his chest, he became one of the most pleasant people she had ever met. It was no wonder why he was popular with the Slytherin's in school. He had a great personality and she thought it was a shame he was such a dick to her in school. He would have made a good friend to have way back when.

That's not to say that their newfound friendship with each other was perfect. Draco was still a sarcastic little arse and Hermione definitely had her faults as well. As often as they were conversing civilly and having fun, they were just as often bickering with one another. Often the source of their arguments was the tension in the air because Hermione was still faced with seeing Voldemort every week. On top of that, Hermione still didn't completely trust Draco. It seemed that Hermione couldn't have a conversation without bringing up Voldemort and Draco couldn't have one without asking why she still didn't trust him. Anyway, these arguments always seemed to happen in the dining room where Hermione now had her meals and where Draco would often join her.

One such incident happened that very morning. Hermione was in the dining room munching on a piece of toast and pouring over a very large book. Draco waltzed in with a bowl of cereal in his hand, looking highly amused at the scene in front of him.

"So, what are you reading?" He questioned.

Hermione didn't answer but held up the book so that he could read the title. His smirk grew bigger as his eyes spotted the title _**Hogwarts, A History.**_

"Dear Merlin, Granger!" he exclaimed, "I used to see you carrying that book around with you everywhere when we were in school. How many times have you actually read that?"

Hermione blushed, knowing she very well had the book memorized, but there was no way in hell she was going to admit that to him.

"Only a few times," she answered dishonestly.

"Really," he said in a tone of disbelief.

He set down his bowl of cereal on the table and swiftly snatched the book from her hands.

"Hey, give that back!" she whined.

He shook his head at her in a childish way. He plopped down on one of the chairs and started to flip through its pages. He settled on a page and started to 'read' from it.

He recited, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is one of the only schools of magical learning that one can directly apparate into." He deliberately twisted the words to get the truth out of her.

She smirked at him and said, "That's not what it says." She babbled on, "It says Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is one of the only schools of magical learning that one cannot directly apparate into. In fact, you cannot even apparate onto the grounds. If one wishes to apparate to Hogwarts, the closest destination would be Hogsmeade, known as one of the only full wizarding villages in Britain. The anti-apparition charms were first set in place by-"

She realized with a blush that she had been quoting the book and stopped speaking suddenly. Draco's smirk could not be wiped from his face even if you tried to scrub it off with a brush.

"You have it memorized!" he teased in a singsong voice.

"So what if I do?" she asked, while snatching the book back and resuming her reading.

"How can you read something you know by heart? Doesn't it bore you to death?" he asked seriously.

"Not really. Every time I read it I pick up something new. What's so odd about that?"

"Nothing, I guess. You just have a warped idea of fun is all." He said with a smile.

Her eyes still on the pages of her book she asked, "Okay then, what do you do for fun?"

"Watch you." He joked.

"Now that just creeps me out."

He laughed and she looked up at him with a smile playing at her lips. His laugh was such a carefree sound, so different from everything she knew about him. It shocked her every time she heard it, running chills down her spine.

He noticed her staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just love the sound of your laugh."

"Oh. Okay," he said, some what surprised. "I wish I could say the same about you, but you know I don't think I've ever heard you laugh."

Hermione was genuinely shocked. Surely she'd laughed around him before. In school, she was never around him and when she was there was never a thing to laugh about. Here, how could she laugh?

"You're right, I don't believe you have."

He looked pretty mischievous as he said, "Well we're going to have to remedy that, aren't we?"

Hermione saw him walking towards her. She set down her book and stood.

"Oh no. What are you doing, Draco?" she asked, backing away from him.

Without another word, he pounced on her pushing her to the ground and tickling her ribs in a playful manner.

Upon impact, she had said, "What the hell Draco!" but when he started to tickle her, she had instantly started laughing.

Draco was almost as surprised at the sound of her laugh as she was at the sound of his. He was in fact, so shocked, that he almost stopped, but once the sound soaked in, he realized he wanted nothing more than for her laughter to continue. He started tickling harder, snaking his hands up to her under-arms and down to her feet.

Between her laughs she would screech, "Stop it! That tickles!"

Despite her pleas, Draco could not find the will to stop. He continued to tickle her until she couldn't breathe, finally stopping with a panting Hermione in his lap.

She turned to look at him still breathing hard and said, "There, you heard me laugh. Are you happy now?"

He nodded, a serious expression on his face, a look of want on his features. Hermione looked into his eyes and knew what he was thinking about doing. She immediately put her guard back up moved away from him.

"Okay, enough goofing around. Are we going to talk about tomorrow or what?" she asked, standing up and brushing herself off.

"What about tomorrow? There's nothing to talk about Hermione!" he said angrily, annoyed that she had moved away and irritated that she was bringing this topic up, especially when they had been getting along so well.

A lesser person would have been afraid of his tone, but she knew better. She didn't take his shit anymore.

"You damn well know what, Malfoy! It's tomorrow and I'd like to be prepared. I don't know why you like to ignore these things but as you so rightly pointed out, we have to do this if we both want to live."

"Fine, let's talk!" he shouted, irritated by her rant. "What do you want to talk about, you inquisitive little bitch?"

She glared at him, "Don't you talk to me like that you spoiled, pure-blooded little fucker!"

"Oh, look who's the bigot now! A little resentful that you're a mudblood, eh?" he sneered.

"Oh my god, grow up! I don't want to fight!" she screamed at him.

He glared at her. "You're the one who started it!"

"No I didn't, Malfoy. All I did was ask you a simple little question and you instantly started a row! Why do you always do this?"

"Well, excuse me if I don't like to talk about the fact that despite our new friendship, I still have to take you to get tortured by Voldemort every week!" he shot at her.

"Well, I'm sorry you don't like to talk about it, but you know since I'm the one who actually has to get tortured by Voldemort every week and all you have to do is watch, I think I deserve the right to get to talk about it with you." She said quietly.

"Well, what do you want to talk about? That's what I don't understand? There's nothing to talk about. I take you there. It gets done. We leave until the next week. End of discussion." He said.

"No. Not for me, it's not. Draco, I need to know where you get your information from and I need to know that it's credible because we both know what happened last time the information fell through. You even went to Voldemort by yourself because you were afraid of this very problem."

He sighed, "You still don't trust me, do you?"

She sighed, "Don't play that card. I told you I still didn't fully trust you."

He shook his head. "Fine, whatever. I can't tell you who I get the information from, but I can tell you that it's someone from the Order, so that's how I know it's credible."

Hermione processed that statement and decided to ignore the fact that someone from the Order knew she was here and was doing nothing to save her. There were more current issues at hand.

"Okay. So, how do explain that bit one bit of info that fell through?"

"Well, before I went to Voldemort alone, I went to my contact and was about to beat the living shite out of him for giving me false information. It wasn't his fault, though. Apparently, it was a trap set up by the Order itself. They realized that bits of information were being discovered by the Dark Lord and thought that they had a leak they didn't know about. To find out, they decided to set up information that was false, also known as the safe house location you gave up that week. My contact fed that bit of information to us and that's why some of the Death Eater's died. Well, the Order found out who my contact was and they were about to off him, but he explained what he was doing and of course, they let him continue. Just so you know, the Order doesn't know you're the one they are doing this for."

"But that doesn't makes sense. Why would Voldemort want information from someone who wasn't in the Order? They would have to know it was me, because I'm the only one who got captured." She said.

Draco shook his head. "You weren't the only one who got captured that night. Fleur Delacour also got taken that night, so the Order thinks it could be either one of you."

Hermione was afraid to ask, but she did, "Is Fleur still…"

Draco shook his head. He whispered, "I'm sorry."

She pushed him so hard he stumbled backwards and hit the table.

She screamed, "You're sorry? How could you let this happen, damn you!"

He screamed back, "How is this in any way my fault?"

"You knew she was captured and you didn't do anything!" She slapped him. "You knew and you didn't help her?"

"What the hell was I supposed to do?" he asked, cupping his cheek with his hand.

She screeched, "You should have figured something out! You've spent enough time trying to keep me alive! You should have done that for her!"

He was getting pissed.

He shouted, "Look, I'm sorry that she was your friend but she was just a member of the Order. It's a war, Hermione. People die and you know that, so why the fuck are you so upset?"

"Because she was Bill's wife!" Hermione wailed. "She was his wife and she was pregnant! I should have been the captive who had to fucking die! She had a family and I don't!" She sank to the ground. "Bill is going to be devastated."

Draco was never one to think before he spoke. He normally just spoke.

So he said, "Well, why hell did they let her go to the battle? Bloody stupid, if you ask me."

In an instant she was on her feet again and she was hitting every inch of him she could reach.

She yelled, "You are so fucking insensitive you heartless bastard! She wasn't supposed to come! We told her not to!"

Once more Draco didn't think as he said, "Well, it's her fault she's dead then, isn't it?"

That was it for Hermione. She screamed, "I hate you, Draco Malfoy!"

Then she took her hand and slapped him as hard as she could, sending him to the floor. She just stood towering over him.

He said, "What the hell, Granger. I thought we were friends?"

She said, "Maybe in a better time we could have been friends, but not now."

With that, she walked back to her room. No longer was she thinking of her appointment with the Dark Lord but her thoughts were on Fleur, her never to be born child and how Bill was going to feel when he found out. Her heart broke for him and she wished with all her heart that she could have stopped it.

~*~

The next morning, Hermione once more sat at the table with breakfast in front of her and _**Hogwarts, A History **_in her hands. Draco waltzed in with two things in his hands, a bowl of cereal in his left and a piece of parchment in his right.

He sat down opposite her and set his bowl of cereal down in front of him.

"I'm not going to talk to you, so don't bother." She said, without looking up from her book.

"I didn't think so. Here." He replied setting down the piece of parchment next to her plate. "I'll be in my study."

He picked up his bowl of cereal and left the room. Hermione set down her book and picked up the piece of parchment, expecting to see the information she was to give up that evening. Instead she read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I put a lot of thought into what I was going to say in this note to you. I'm sure nothing I write will allow you to forgive me for the insensitive words I spoke yesterday evening regarding your friend but perhaps you'll believe my words more if they are penned rather than spoken. My deepest apologies are given to you for not being more understanding. I certainly did not treat you as a friend at the time you needed one most. Please forgive me for that as well. _

_If you'd like to talk, you know where to find me. If not, I understand and I'll see you this evening, even if during unfortunate circumstances. Once more, I'm sorry and I dearly hope you'll forgive me._

_Your Friend in a Better Time,_

_Draco _

_Post Script: In case you don't want to talk, your new bit of information is on your bed. Also, I'm sorry for the overly formal dialogue. I just thought you might take me a bit more seriously this way._

Hermione sighed. That boy really knew how to smooth talk his way out the grasp of an irate girl. Still, it was difficult to doubt his sincerity. She decided to go to his study and see him.

When she reached his study, she gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Draco's voice.

Hermione turned the handle and traipsed into the room. She then took a seat in front of him. He set down his quill and waited for her to speak.

She whispered, "The last time I was in here, you said we weren't friends and that you hated me."

He whispered back, "So did you." He quirked his eyebrow at her and said, "So?"

She placed his note on his desk. "I forgive you." She said.

He grinned. "Thanks."

She grinned back, "I guess I sort of owe you an apology for the way I behaved last night, right?"

He shook his head, "No. You didn't do anything wrong. She was your friend and I should have tried to understand how you were feeling."

She chuckled, "When did you become like this?"

He asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, were you always such a sensitive pussy or did Voldemort steal your balls?" she teased.

"Ouch. That was harsh. Careful now, Granger. I'm still semi in charge of your fate." He smiled at her. "Are we friends again?" he asked.

She smiled back and said, "For now. Just one thing?"

He nodded, urging her to continue.

"Why didn't you tell me about Fleur sooner?"

He said, "I was afraid you would react the same way you did last night. On top of that, we hadn't spoken for about three months when I found out and I didn't think that would have been the best way to break the silence."

"And the Order doesn't know?" she asked, quietly.

He shook his head and said, "I don't think it would be the wisest thing to tell them either."

She nodded. "I'm sorry for saying I hated you last night… I don't."

"The bruises your fists left would beg to differ." He joked.

She smiled a small smile and quoted his note, "I'll see you this evening, even if during unfortunate circumstances."

~*~

Eight hours later and Draco arrived to take Hermione back to Voldemort for the first time in four weeks. She was a nervous wreck and he was as somber as could be. After she had finished changing, Draco grabbed her arm in preparation to leave, but stopped when he felt her shaking.

He turned to face her and asked, "Are you alright?"

She laughed a kind of insane laugh and said, "Wow, for the smartest male in our year, you really aren't all that bright. No, I'm not alright!"

"Fine, insult me. Whatever."

She whined, "I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous. Something doesn't feel right. Are you absolutely sure this information is for real? It's sort of my life on the line here."

He grabbed Hermione firmly by the arms and said, "Yes. I'm one hundred percent positive it's accurate. I'm willing to bet my own life on that. Now, would you please start trusting me? It'll be fine. I promise."

She nodded and said somewhat shakily, "Alright. Let's go. Just the give up the information, deal with the cruciatus curse for a few minutes and everything will be peachy again."

He glared at her before disapparating. When they arrived, he led her to the center of the room as usual, chained her down and stepped back to wait for the Dark Lord.

In he waltzed with a smirk that would rival Draco's plastered to his face. Uh-oh, this couldn't be good.

He said, "What do you got for me today, mudblood?"

Hermione immediately gave up the new piece of information, after which Voldemort usually inflicted some type of torture. Not this time.

Instead, he spoke to Hermione as if she were a five year old when he said, "So I was thinking, we've had you prisoner for what, seven months now? Yeah, that sounds about right. Every week you have new current information for me. This is good. Then it hit me. The information you knew when we captured you couldn't have lasted beyond two weeks into the future. Hmm!"

He leaned down next to her ear, as he often liked to do and continued, "So I asked myself, where is she getting all this information?"

Then he walked around to each one of his followers and asked them individually, "Do you know?" Each one said no.

Then he stopped at Draco and said, "I think I know. Draco, you're obviously very talented at getting information. I think I want a chance to do that very thing. So for the next two weeks, I'll think she'll stay with me and boy will I be surprised if she can't tell me something new."

With that, Voldemort released Hermione bonds, grabbed her by the hair and dragged her from the room.

* * *

A/N 2: *cue suspense music* So I hope you all enjoyed! Please Review!!! Once more, thanks again to all my reviewers... You guys could never get thanked enough ;)


	9. Even The Best Fall Down Sometimes

A/N: Oh dear Lord, what a stressful week this has been. So, once more I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers! Your support means the world to me. *hug* Okay, this chapter was a rough one to write, but now that it is finished, I'm quite pleased with it. A little of the M rating is in this chapter, but not much. So enjoy you guys and please let me know what you think... I love the input :D

Dedication: I have to dedicate this chapter to my friend Katie who seriously helped me out of a plot bind in this chapter! I owe her so much for that!

Disclaimer: JKR owns all except for the plot... Chapter title comes from the song "Collide" by Howie Day.

* * *

****Chapter 9-Even The Best Fall Down Sometimes****

The first thing Draco did was panic. Hermione was in Voldemort's possession for the next two weeks and he didn't have the slightest idea where she was. On top of that, he had no idea how there was any way out of this. Sure, she could make something up but the Dark Lord would soon find out if the information was for real and if it wasn't, they would both be dead. Of course, the one time he promised her it would be fine would be the one time this would happen! Damn it all to hell! Okay, panicking was getting him nowhere. Action. That's what he needed to do. Act! His feet wouldn't move though. He tried again. Nope, still stuck to the spot. No matter what Draco tried, he could not get his feet to move. Then it hit him. Voldemort didn't want him to leave. Crap.

Voldemort returned some thirty minutes later with that same damn smirk plastered on his face.

He sneered, "She's a cheeky little whore, Draco. I'm quite impressed that you can put up with her."

Draco wasn't sure what to say so he asked, "Was there something you wanted, milord?"

Voldemort smirked again as he said, "Oh yes. I would like your wand, please."

With a wordless spell from Voldemort, Draco's wand glided out of his fingers and into the Dark Lord's pale hand.

In answer to Draco's unspoken question, he said, "Your little mudblood bitch isn't the only one who's going to be staying with me these next two weeks."

Draco's eyes widened.

Voldemort continued, "Do you really think I'm that foolish, Draco? Did you really believe I wouldn't figure it out? There's no way I'm going to let you wander off on your own so you can find some way to sneak information to her!"

Draco was dumbstruck. How did he find out? Perhaps Voldemort was merely guessing that he was giving her the information. Either way, he was in deep shite.

Draco's ponderings were confirmed when Voldemort said, "Now, I only suspect that you're feeding the information to her so this is the only way to find out for sure. Normally, I could just use Legilimency, but the both of you seem to be rather skilled Occlumens' and this way is more enjoyable for me. By the way Draco, closing your mind to me only incriminates you more. If you're going to betray me, try not to make it so obvious. Come!"

If Draco had a choice, he would have stayed put, but his feet moved involuntarily, forcing him to go wherever the Dark Lord pleased. They left the room where all the death eaters were and some ten minutes later came to a stop at a door adorned with snakes. How very typical of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort opened the door and said 'after you' in a tone that did not express courtesy at all. Draco, still moving involuntarily, walked into the room and was greeted by a cell that held a bleeding Hermione, making it obvious that she had already undergone some type of torture. When they entered she looked up. When she saw Draco, she looked relieved, but when she saw who followed him, the look of relief was gone, replaced by a look of hate mingled with fear. Voldemort wasted no time in beginning.

He said, "Fuck waiting two weeks to find this damned scheme out. I know a quicker way."

With that he pointed his wand at Draco and muttered the cruciatus curse. The small and quiet word was promptly followed by Draco's agonized screams.

With his wand still on Draco, he shouted above the screams, "Talk, mudblood! I will hold this curse on him until you tell me all you know!"

Hermione was sobbing. She had undergone torture and she found she had been able to cope with it. What she had never experienced was having to watch someone get tortured and honestly, she couldn't decide which was worse. She couldn't take Draco's screaming any more and she finally understood what he had to go through every time she was in the Dark Lord's presence. She wasn't the only one who got 'tortured' every week.

She shouted, "Okay! Okay! I'll talk!"

With a flick of his wand Voldemort ended the curse but kept his wand pointed at Draco. Draco lay on the ground, face against the dirty floor, breathing hard. Somehow he managed to look up and give Hermione a glare that said 'Don't you dare tell him a thing!'

Shit. Hermione really didn't know what to do. Voldemort grew impatient.

He said, "Well, say something!"

When she hesitated again, he said, "Let's just make things uncomfortable for you."

Voldemort flicked his wand and deep lacerations began to appear slowly one by one on Draco's body. Even with this happening, Hermione could tell Draco did not want her to say anything. If she did, they'd both die, she was sure.

Hermione lied, "I come up with it on my own! Draco has nothing to do with it!"

Voldemort yelled, "Who gives you the information then, if not Draco?"

When Hermione didn't answer Voldemort turned the wand on her and shot the cruciatus curse. Now Hermione's screams filled the tiny room.

Voldemort shouted, "How does she get the information Draco?"

Draco, who was trying to block out Hermione's screams shouted, "Milord, I do not know! I never knew to question where she was getting her information!"

"LIES!" he screeched.

Voldemort was infuriated. He did not like getting lied to and he'd be damned if it wasn't obvious that they were.

He sneered, "Do not lie to Lord Voldemort or it will not end well for you!"

He raised his wand, lifting the curse off of her and turned it back on Draco. He then pulled out Draco's wand and pointed it at the young blonde as well. He placed the cruciatus curse on Draco once more, but now with twice the force.

Draco's screams were almost unbearable to hear. Hermione, who had just recovered from her round of torture looked up in time to see that Voldemort now had two wands pointed at Draco and he had a look of sick delight on his face. That was it. He was her friend and she couldn't stand to hear or watch this anymore, not when she could stop it.

Before Voldemort could ask she yelled over Draco's pain, "Okay! You win! He gives me the information every week! Draco gives me the information, now stop torturing him!"

Voldemort had a look that said 'No one fools the Dark Lord' plastered to his face. He stopped administering the unforgivable curse with Draco's wand, tossing it to the ground, but his wand was still on Draco, keeping the curse in place. Shit. He wasn't going to stop until she told him everything.

He said, "Continue."

She urgently replied, "He has a contact in the Order. I don't know who it is, but he gets information from them every week. He then gives it to me to give to you!"

At this point, Draco was not only screaming, but also writhing and crying from the pain. She had to make it stop.

She continued, "Really! That's all I know! I swear, now stop! Please!"

Voldemort finally lifted the curse from Draco, who was slowly rocking his body back and forth.

Voldemort said, "Well, well. All this time he's been sneaking you information and really you should have been dead by now. Well, we'll remedy that soon enough." He walked over to Draco and looked at him. "How very noble of you to try and save her life. Too bad it was all for nothing because now you're both going to die."

"Wait!" Hermione shouted.

Voldemort turned to her, "Excuse me?"

Hermione boldly said, "What's the big deal, Voldie? So what if he's sneaking me information? If you kill him now, you're really the one who's going to suffer."

Voldemort was irked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've benefited a lot from the information that Draco has been getting, right? If you kill him, you'd be giving up that access into the Order's plans. So, I repeat, what's the big deal? So what if he's sneaking me the information? All that matters is that you get it, right?"

Voldemort was twitching. What a cheeky bitch, but damn it all to hell, she was right.

He looked down at Draco and said, "Looks like the mudblood saved your worthless life, Malfoy. Too bad she couldn't do the same for hers."

Voldemort rounded on Hermione and pointed his wand at her chest. "While you are absolutely correct about me still needing the information, I don't need the information directly from you. It would seem that Draco is quite capable of procuring information without you so you see, I have no further use for you." He smiled.

Oh fuck. Hermione hadn't thought this through. Damn it, now she was going to die in a matter of seconds and everything Draco had done to protect her will have gone to waste. She braced herself.

Then she heard the words from that snakelike voice, "Avada Keda-"

"Don't you dare!" yelled a furious blonde.

Voldemort stopped mid-curse and turned to see Draco holding wand and pointing it at his chest. If the Dark Lord had been paying attention to Draco, he would have seen Draco slide over to where his wand lay, pick it up and stand to face him.

Voldemort chuckled. "Do you really think you can win in a duel against me, boy?"

Draco replied, "No, but I know something you don't and believe me, if you kill her, you'll regret it."

"No, I don't believe I will." Said Voldemort.

Draco narrowed his eyes and said, "The only reason I get information from the Order is because they are giving it to me to keep her alive. All I have to do is tell them she's dead and the information stops coming. So, _master_, how much is that information worth to you?"

Voldemort stood in silence for a long time. Nobody moved. Hermione was shocked, Voldemort was furious and Draco was determined.

Finally, about twenty minutes later, the Dark Lord spoke, "You are such a conniving little bastard." At these words Draco smirked. "Fine, she lives but you have to bring me more important information or I kill the both of you, understand?"

Draco nodded and Voldemort lowered his wand said, "Deal?"

Draco said, "Oh, I'm not finished yet. The girl comes back with me and she no longer has to see you."

"Excuse me!" Voldemort spat. He was not used to having his will crossed like this.

"From now on, you get all the information from me, and yes it will be more important and useful information, but if I do this then she never has to come back here and get tortured by you _and_ she stays with me! If not, I tell the Order she's dead, and you don't get the information at all."

Voldemort sneered, "Fine but Draco, you would do well to remember that when this war is over, so are you. No matter how useful this bargain will prove to be, no one threatens me and gets away with it. Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind and kill you both right here."

Draco walked over to Hermione, picked her up and left as quickly as his feet would allow. He would let the pressure and intensity of what he had just done sink in later. Right now, he just wanted to get them both back home.

~*~

Draco apparated them directly into his study and before she even had time to move, he rounded on her.

"You're so stupid, Hermione!" he shouted, pushing her against the bookcase. "Why would you do something like that? After everything I've done to keep you safe, why would you just throw it all away like that?"

She was shocked by that question and said, "What's the big deal? I'm not dead, am I?"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard, "Why?"

Hermione had tears flowing down her cheeks. "He was torturing you! I was just trying to help you!"

Draco let her go and flung his arms in the air. "Who gives a fuck about me, Hermione? You should be worried about yourself, not me! You need to think things through before you go babbling our whole entire plan to the Dark Lord! Do you know how lucky we were to have made it out of there with our lives?"

"I was just trying to help! I don't know what to say!" she cried, trembling.

"Say, thank-you Draco for saving both our asses!"

Tears were still flowing as she said, "I'm sorry. I was just scared."

He said, "Don't be! I'm taking care of it. Trust me."

She was having a hard time processing everything that had happened in the past two hours and she needed to think. She started to leave the room, still trembling after he had shouted at her. When she reached the exit he grabbed her waist and swung her around, pushing her slim frame against the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to… think. I need to be alone, away from you."

She tried to break free but she couldn't move in his steel grip. His eyes were intense, his breathing hard. He looked harder at her face and his eyes softened. A look of understanding crossed his handsome features.

He whispered, "You still don't trust me?" She shook her head, indicating that she didn't. "Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you know that yet?"

"No, no. I don't know that. Please, let go of me."

He exhaled, frustration plain on his face. "What more do I have to do to prove to you that you can trust me?" She didn't want to say. "Well, answer me!"

She looked up at him, still trembling and said, "Malfoy, it isn't what more you need to do, it's what you need to stop doing. Even though we're friends, it still doesn't change the fact that I'm here as a captive and it's confusing because you don't treat me like one-"

"Is that what you want then?" He was shouting again. " Do you want me to treat you like a prisoner? Do you want to sleep in the dungeons and survive on bread and water and have me treat you like shit? How the fuck would that make you trust me?"

"It wouldn't." she said.

He said, "I don't understand you! What am I doing that is making you not trust me? Never mind the fact that I just blackmailed Lord-fucking-Voldemort and now I'm going to be in deep shit with the Order! Never mind the fact that I just got you out of getting tortured every week and never mind the fact that I've spent the last seven months trying to save your life! Fuck all that damn proof, Granger and answer me! Why don't you trust me?"

"Do you remember what you said to me when I first got here? You said 'I figure with a little more time I'll be able to get whatever I want out of you.' To me, that statement still holds true and so I fear that your only goal is still to gain my trust and use it against me. I guess what I'm saying is that when you treat me like a friend, I'm afraid you're going to betray me, for lack of a better word, but if you were to treat me like a prisoner, at least I'd know you weren't trying to play me."

At these words to him, a look of agony appeared, to be just as quickly replaced with a look of sadness, then disgust.

He crinkled his brows together and said, "So what you're saying is that you don't trust me because I treat you like a friend and based on my words seven months ago, you think I'm trying to gain your trust and sell you out to the Dark Lord?"

Even after hearing how ridiculous that sounded, she still nodded.

He looked like someone had punched him in the stomach. "After what just happened tonight with Voldemort, do you really believe I would do that to you? Do you really think I'd betray you like that after all the effort I've put in trying to keep you safe?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know." She whispered back and she saw the anger flash in his eyes.

"Fine," he snarled, "Believe what you will." He grabbed her arm, more roughly than he'd intended and started dragging her to her room. She could sense his frustration the moment he had grabbed her.

The kind, gentle, caring man who had treated her with respect up until now was no more. She had picked the wrong time to doubt him. With everything that had just happened, she was sure Draco was in an intense mood and she really should not have pushed him this far. He shoved her into her room and she hit the wall. She sank to the floor, tears rolling down her face. He stomped over to her and roughly brought her to a standing position. He threw her down on the bed and quickly bound her to its posts.

He bent down to her ear and whispered angrily, "Is this more along the lines of what you expected? Is treating you like a fucking prisoner again going to make you trust me? Since everything else I've done didn't work, maybe this will."

This isn't what she meant when she had said she didn't trust him and now she regretted not trusting him. She wasn't asking for him to hurt her or treat her like a prisoner again. She was simply searching for confirmation that his being nice to her wasn't some whole elaborate scheme to betray her, but she had picked the moment he had risked his life for her to doubt his motives and now he was irate. It was her fault and he was going to make her pay.

He lifted his wand and in one smooth movement, her clothing was gone. His eyes feasted on her body, hungrily eyeing that place between her thighs. Now she'd done it. Malfoy would take her right then and there. He was going to rape her. Oh God, apparently pressure and Draco didn't mix. Tears sprang to her eyes once more.

He climbed on top of her, himself still clothed, his body in between her legs. He ran his hands up her stomach and gently cupped her breasts. Her nipples hardened involuntarily, but there was no ache between her thighs. She didn't want this. She started to whimper. He looked at her and snarled. He bent down and took one nipple into his mouth, still massaging her other breast. He moved his other hand down quickly. He wasn't taking his time. It was sort of like he was on a rampage. He released her breast from his hot mouth and licked up to her face.

He said, "Now do you have a reason to fear me? Is this what you've been waiting for the whole time, hmm?" She couldn't answer him. How could she explain her reasoning for not trusting him? Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "This isn't reason enough then?" No, she would quietly let him have her. "Fine! Then I'll have you right here and fuck you senseless! I'll shag you until you can't even walk anymore! I'll make sure you always have a reason to not trust me!"

He stood and undressed completely, revealing his perfect body and even his silhouette was toned. She saw his hardness in the shadows; saw what would be forced inside her. He resumed his position on top of her. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for his entrance, but it never came. She waited, nothing. Then she felt him get up off the bed. She opened her eyes and he was dressing himself. Once fully clothed, he bent to pick up his wand. With one quick spell she was dressed in pajamas and her bonds disappeared. She looked up at him bewildered.

He answered her unspoken question, "I won't take you by force. I don't want you that way."

They stared at each other for a long while, her face shocked, his face unreadable. Finally he walked away. When he reached the door he calmly said, "I could have made you mine tonight. Remember that." He walked out of her room and didn't look back.

* * *

A/N 2: Intense? Yes, no? Hope you guys liked it and I hope everything was clear to you. Reviews, please?


	10. This Ain't A Fairytale

A/N: Oh. My. God. I am SO sorry it took me three weeks to update. That has never happened to me before. I thought once I finished this past semester of college, I'd have all the time in the world, but it turns out I've been busier than ever. Anyway, I made this chapter SUPER long for you guys in the hopes of making up for the extremely long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning: Draco's a bit more OOC than usual, but I like him this way :D Oh, chapter 11 is 3/4 of the way done, so it will be following shortly. I PROMISE! Hope you all are having a good summer :D

Disclaimer: JKR owns all. Chapter title comes from the song "White Horse" by Taylor Swift.

* * *

Been a long time since previous chapter so refresher: End of last chapter Draco almost rapes her and says "I could have made you mine tonight. Remember that."

And then...

****Chapter 10-This Ain't A Fairytale****

Hermione didn't sleep that night. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. It was such an intense evening and when she had told Draco she still didn't trust him, she hadn't let the events of that night sink in. She had picked a horribly wrong moment to share her true feelings with him and she now understood why he had reacted the way he had. She had truly earned his wrath and she was so surprised he hadn't continued on his rampage. She realized that in the moment that Draco had controlled himself, he really had changed and that she really could trust him. She continued reflecting on that moment and those words. _I could have made you mine tonight. _What did he mean by that? She needed to find out.

Hermione emerged from her room and went on a search to find Draco. She found him in his study. What he did in there, she never could figure out, but he often spent his time behind that large, mahogany desk. When she entered, he looked up.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to apologize," she said.

"You don't have anything to apologize for." He said to her.

"Yes I do." She countered. "I really should not have doubted your trustworthiness for so long. On top of that, I shouldn't have picked last night to mention it. I just want you to know that I trust you Draco. I really do."

He stared at her. "Is that all?"

Her eyebrow quirked, "What do you mean, is that all?"

He responded, "I mean, that's it? You're okay? You're not mad at me for what I did?"

She cleared her throat. "No, not really. Sure, it may have been an odd thing to do, but I understand why you did and hey, it worked right?"

He chuckled, "Thanks. I really wasn't expecting you to react like that. You are full of surprises, Hermione Granger."

She smiled and walked towards the door. When she was upon the threshold, she remembered the question that had drawn her to search him out in the first place.

She turned back to him and said, "Draco?"

He replied with a small "Hmm?"

"When you left, um, last night you said 'I could have made you mine tonight.' I was just wondering what you meant by that?"

Draco blushed, and then paused for a while before answering.

"If you don't already know the answer to that question, then it really doesn't matter." He said, not unkindly.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and said, "Okay." She then swiftly exited the room.

Hermione spent the remainder of the day in the library, except for when her stomach begged for food. She found herself in the dining room for both lunch and dinner and both times, she ran into Draco.

In seeing him there, she noticed that something had changed between them. There was another dynamic shift in their relationship. She was sure it was brought on by either event that had occurred the previous evening, but it was impossible to tell which one it was.

At dinner, she sat down with her plate of spaghetti and quietly ate. Draco sat opposite her, also with a plate of spaghetti, staring into space.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he replied, absentmindedly.

"What's tomorrow?" she queried.

He cleared his throat. "Tomorrow I have to go to my contact in the Order and ask for bigger snippets of information, lest the Dark Lord kill us both."

"How serious is this, Draco? I mean, is it going to be hard for you to get more important information from the Order?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. I have to talk with them. It was already hard for them to give me what they were." He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do if they can't give me anything more substantial."

"I've really gotten you into a lot of trouble, both with Voldemort and the Order. I'm so sorry, Draco. I didn't mean for this to happen. If I had just kept my mouth shut last night, this wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't be in this predicament." She wailed.

Draco stood and walked over to where Hermione sat. He then sunk down so that he was eye level with her.

He said, "Hey. If you hadn't said anything, then we would still be with Voldemort right now in an even worse predicament than this one. Besides, you not having to go back to see the Dark Lord is worth it, right?"

She sighed, "I guess, but now you're in trouble."

He whispered, "You're worth it. Believe me, you're worth it."

He looked deep into her eyes, searching for permission to kiss her.

He whispered to himself, "Come on, Hermione. Realize it. I know you want this, too."

Hermione could see it in his eyes. He wanted to kiss her, and he was waiting for permission to. Why did he always want to kiss her? What was so special about her now? Why didn't he want to kiss her when they were in school together? She then thought of what Draco had just said. He had told her she was worth it. Oh God, who could resist a line like that? She leaned towards him, giving him the permission he had been seeking.

Quicker than she thought was possible, his lips came crashing down on hers. She melted into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, then moving her hands up and entwining them into his hair. His hands were in her hair, then on her back, then by her face, never settling in one spot. Her mind was all over the place, though. Draco then boldly parted her lips with his tongue. Suddenly Ron was at the forefront of her thoughts and he wouldn't leave. She pulled out of the kiss.

She said, "Stop."

He looked at her questioningly.

She explained, "We're friends, remember? Plus, I have a boyfriend."

That was the first time Hermione had mentioned Ron in conversation. It was the first time she'd allowed herself to think of either of her two best friends in a long time. Instantly, she was reminded why she had pushed them far from her thoughts. It hurt to think about them. It hurt not knowing when or if she'd ever see them again. Tears pricked her eyes.

He wasn't expecting tears so he asked, "What's wrong?"

She buried her head in her hands and choked out, "I miss them."

He was confused, "Them?"

Between sniffles, she answered, "Harry… and… and Ron."

Draco was hurt. He was hurt that she wasn't happy here with him. That's all he really wanted. He couldn't tell her to love him or that he loved her, but he tried consistently to show her. Nothing worked, but he wasn't going to give up.

He reached out and brushed a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry." He said.

She looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. He looked hurt and she assumed it was because she had told him to stop kissing her.

She felt a need to explain something to him. She said, "Look Draco. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you at all. It's wrong. Besides, I don't normally kiss just anybody. They have to be special."

Now he looked even more hurt. What was the matter with him?

She asked, "Draco, you look upset. What's wrong?"

He stood, "Nothing. It's just nerves, um, about tomorrow I guess. Hey, I'm going to go to bed, okay. I won't see you for a couple of days. I'll be taking care of things with the Order and Voldemort."

She said, "Oh. Okay. Good luck."

Draco was out the Dining Room door when he heard her call his name. He turned around and went back in.

"Yes?" he asked.

She walked over to him and put her hands on either side of his face. She then reached up and kissed his forehead.

She said, "Be safe, okay."

Now he was irritated. Why did she do things like that?

He growled, "Don't touch me like that. I can't handle it. If you're not going to be m-" He stopped mid-sentence and looked down at her surprised face.

She said, "What? What did I do?"

"Nothing, never mind. Goodnight, Hermione." He walked out of the room.

What the hell was that all about? Hermione sat back down to finish her dinner, thinking of her utterly strange relationship with Draco Malfoy. When she was done she headed over to the library to read. A couple of hours with a good book and she should be ready for bed. She perused the titles of the numerous books until she finally settled on Harper Lee's _To Kill a Mockingbird_, one of her favourites. When she sat down to read, though, she couldn't focus on the book. Lord knows, there were so many things on her mind; she wasn't surprised she couldn't concentrate. She decided that maybe bed was the best thing for her.

She was on route to her bedroom when she heard the faint sound of music coming from somewhere. It was the first time she'd heard music in a really long time. As usual, curiosity got the better of her and she veered off course to find the source of the music. She searched the remainder of the third floor with no luck. She made her way down to the second floor and started opening doors. When she reached the north side of the manor, the side where Draco's bedroom resided, the music became a little louder.

There were many doors in this wing of the manor, all doors that belonged to Draco himself; for instance, his sitting room, his bathroom, his study and his bedroom. She opened each door with no success in finding the source of the music, save one. Draco's bedroom door remained. She wasn't sure if she should open it, but she really wanted to find the source of the music. She took a deep breath and pulled on the handle.

She peeked inside and saw something she wasn't expecting. Out the doors leading to the balcony was Draco. He was sitting on the railing, feet dangling over the edge, moonlight lighting up the balcony, wind ruffling his hair, and his fingers gently strumming the strings of a guitar. It was the most beautiful tune she'd ever heard in her life. Words could not describe how pretty this song was. She closed her eyes and let the music fill her completely.

Just when she thought that his song couldn't get any better, she heard him begin to sing. Okay, she took back what she thought earlier. His voice was the most beautiful sound in the world, not the song. She'd never heard anything like it. It was like his laugh in that it was completely different from everything he was as a person. Or the person he used to be, more rather.

Once she was over the shock of his voice, she began to listen to the words he was saying. He was singing of a girl, a girl he loved with his whole heart. A girl he would do literally anything for. Hermione had no idea Draco could feel the things he was singing about. It was so unlike him.

Suddenly, she felt as if she were imposing on his privacy. As much as she wanted to stay, she knew it was wrong to be listening to something so private. She slowly began to back out of the room. She wasn't looking where she was going, though and she felt her bum hit the table before she heard the crash of the lamp that fell off of it. Shit. The music stopped instantly and she froze to the spot as Draco turned around.

He spoke to the room, "Mitzy? Is that you?"

She thanked her stars the moonlight wasn't shining where she stood. She crouched down and stayed quiet, hoping he would leave it alone, but when he received no response he hopped off the railing and tiptoed into his room.

"Mitzy? Was that you?" He called out again.

Again, Hermione didn't answer. He walked over the wall and flipped on the light switch. He scanned the room and she saw his eyes land on the broken lamp, then the knocked over table, then she, crouched over and nervous.

"Hermione? What are you doing in here?" he asked quickly.

She stood up and gushed at top speed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose. I was in the library and couldn't focus on my book and so I decided to go to bed and then I heard this music and I didn't know where it was coming from and so I let my stupid curiosity get the better of me and started trying to find it's source and the sound led me to your bedroom and I know I shouldn't have, but I opened the door and saw you and I was listening and it was beautiful and I'm sorry. I heard you singing and it was breathtaking but I heard the words and they sounded private so I decided to leave and I was trying to do it quietly but I backed into the table and the lamp fell off and broke and I, well, I'm sorry!"

Draco looked embarrassed and amused at the same time. Hermione couldn't decide which emotion was more prominent. Then he started to laugh, really hard. Laughter wasn't what she was expecting from him.

"What? What are you laughing at?" she whined.

In between laughs he said, "Oh, Hermione! You are so funny! That might have been the cutest, most childish explanation I've ever heard from anybody, about anything!"

When she replayed her answer to him in his head, she realized it was pretty funny and she started to laugh as well. There they stood, both laughing harder then they'd laughed in a long time. When the laughter stopped, it became awkward. Hermione felt she needed to break the silence.

She asked, "Who is she? The girl you sang of?"

He cleared his throat and said, "It doesn't matter."

"Sure it does!" she countered, "I've never heard a song filled with such emotion. It's obvious you really care about this girl. Come on, who is she?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said.

She exhaled, "Fine, don't tell me. I'll get it out of you eventually."

Draco knew he could tell her it was about her, but he wanted her to realize that he loved her on her own. He didn't want to have to spell it out for her. It was amazing to him that she was so oblivious to his feelings for her. He had thought he'd made it pretty obvious to her. For being the brightest, most observant girl he'd ever met, she really was completely blind to this. Maybe he should just tell her, but then he feared rejection from her and telling her flat out ran him the risk of being shot down. That was something he knew he couldn't handle. This wasn't a fairytale and it wasn't like if he told her she'd just magically realize she loved him back. He decided against saying anything about it and thought it was best to keep trying to show her.

He said, "Yeah. Good luck with that."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Well, goodnight Draco. I'm sorry again for barging in here. Sorry I broke your lamp. I would fix it but I don't have a wand so it's all on you."

He nodded, "Don't worry about it. Goodnight, Hermione."

She walked over to the door, turned around and said, "Draco, keep up your music. Seriously, you might just have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my life. Goodnight."

She walked back to her room, fell into bed and was instantly asleep.

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sun shining brightly into her room. By the looks of it, it was a little after noon. She got out of bed and was heading to the bathroom when something on the desk caught her eye. She smiled when she saw a vase of yellow roses sitting on next to the stack of books.

Next to the vase laid a note in Draco's handwriting that read _Friends… since you have a boyfriend. _

She thought about that for a minute then smiled even more widely when she realized that a yellow rose is the rose that represents friendship. God, he was so different then he used to be in school. She couldn't wait for him to come back just so she could thank him for being so sweet to her. She was horrible at keeping things alive without a wand, but she decided that she would keep his roses alive until he returned.

Unfortunately, she had to wait an awfully long time before she saw him again and keeping his roses alive was proving to be a difficult task. She had anticipated that he would be gone for three days, tops. It was thirteen days and one dead rose later, and still no Draco. The last time he was gone this long, he had come back very near death and she was starting to worry about him. Yet another seven days went by and three more dead roses and he was still gone.

Hermione was in a constant state of panic. She didn't think he was dead; otherwise Voldemort would have come to finish her off already. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that he was hurt, though.

Finally, with one rose left living and one full month later, Hermione heard the faint pop of apparition into the Dining Room, two floors below. She bolted to the kitchen as fast as her feet would carry her. When she got there, she was breathing hard. She looked around the large Dining Room and spotted his blonde hair at the head of the table.

She jogged the remaining ten feet over to him and screeched, "Are you hurt?!?"

He slowly sat up and shook his head, "Just exhausted."

When she was sure he wasn't injured, she allowed the fury to sink in.

She yelled, "Where the hell have you been? It's been a month! You've been gone a month! What is the matter with you?"

He mumbled, "Sleep. 'Splain in morning." With that, he completely passed out.

Hermione called to the air, "Mitzy?"

Mitzy popped into the room. "Yes, miss."

Hermione said, "Look, Mitzy. Master is back. Could you take him to his room?"

Mitzy curtsied, "Of course, miss. I is doing anything for Master."

She grabbed Draco's arm and apparated him to his room, where he slept for the following two days.

~*~

Hermione was in the library when Draco found her. When he walked in, she looked up, stood and gave him a quick hug.

She said, "Thank Merlin, you're okay. I was worried sick about you, and I couldn't keep that rose alive for much longer."

He quirked his eyebrow at her, "What?"

She smiled, "Thanks for the roses you gave me before you left. See, I suck at keeping things alive without a wand, so I decided I would keep them alive until you came back and then I could thank you for them. Out of the two dozen that were there, only one survived."

He said, "Wow, you do suck at that."

She nodded and sat down. "So, where were you? What happened?"

He sat on the floor and said, "Where to begin? Okay, well first, I went to see my contact with the Order. I explained everything that happened to him, literally everything. I explained that I needed more substantial information or Voldemort was going to kill us. Mind you, the Order still doesn't know that Fleur is no longer alive and I couldn't tell them about it. I got my fair share of verbal abuse from my contact when I was done explaining everything. He told me to wait and then he disappeared for about eight days. I swear, I thought I was screwed. I thought he wasn't going to be able to give me anything."

"Finally he returned and started going off on me again about how the Order couldn't believe the type of information they were giving up. So, my contact gave me the information and boy that saved my ass. Unfortunately, the info they gave wouldn't be happening for about three weeks. I knew that the Dark Lord wouldn't let me go until he knew the info was for real. Sure enough, he kept me until the day the information checked out. When it did, he finally let me go and well, here I am. That's it in a nutshell."

Hermione exhaled, "Wow. So you have to do that all the time now, all because of me and my big mouth."

Draco became serious, "Hey! Remember what I told you before I left? We could be in a lot worse of a predicament. This wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Just time consuming, is all."

"Well, I have a quick question, then." She said.

"Yes?"

"Remind me again why it is that you can't let me go now? I mean, Voldemort won't know if you let me go, so then he can't kill you, right?" she asked.

Draco sighed, "If I let you go, then the Order will have you back. What would their incentive be for giving me information?"

Her eyes fell, "Oh, I guess you're right."

They sat in silence for a while then Draco asked, "Are you _that _unhappy here?"

"What do you mean?"

He said, "I mean, are you unhappy here? There's nothing bad going on here anymore? Why the want to go back so badly?"

He saw the comprehension dawn on her. "Oh. Draco, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's not bad here, per se. I just, I had a family bond with Ron and Harry. I miss them. Can't you relate to that? Isn't there anybody that your heart would ache for if you weren't with them?"

"Well, yes, but-"

How was he supposed to tell her that she's the one his heart would ache for if she left?

Then she said, "I mean, I'd been dating Ron for five years before I got taken, and here I am almost a year without seeing him. I miss him SO much. I miss touching him and kissing him and being held by him. I love him. And Harry. Harry's my best friend. That boy worries me. He has so much to deal with for someone his age. He's always had something huge to worry about in his life and I miss being there for him."

She paused. God, her words were killing Draco. It was like being stabbed in the heart when she said she loved Ron. He felt as if he were about to cry.

She went on, "I understand why you can't let me go, but it still hurts to not have the two most important people in my life with me. It's okay, though. I can live here and learn to be content. It just might take a while. Plus, you're a good friend, Draco. It shouldn't be that bad."

Draco had no words. He had to think.

He stood and said absentmindedly, "Yeah, you'll get used to me. I have some things to take care of."

He walked out of the room and into his study. Despite what she said, she wasn't happy here and in the end, wasn't that what he wanted? Her happiness? Also, she had called him a friend. She was in love with that redheaded weasel she was attached to at school. He knew that keeping her here was the most selfish thing in the world to do, but he couldn't let her go. It's not that he wouldn't let her go, it was that he couldn't.

She knew that, right? She knew that he couldn't, right? But then again, in all actuality, he could. The only thing that was stopping him from letting her go was Voldemort.

If he let her go, the Order would stop giving him information, and Voldemort would kill him, simple as that. Okay, so her happiness, his death. He was selfish by nature, and dying for the woman he loved was not something he could do. No. He couldn't let her go. That would be stupid.

During his little thinking session, he found himself back at the doors of the library. He opened the door just a crack to view Hermione sitting by the fire, crying her eyes out.

That was it. He had to figure something out. He had to find some way for her to see them, even if he couldn't let her go, maybe he could get them in contact somehow.

He went back to his study and started penning a letter. He was going to make this happen, one way or another.

* * *

A/N 2: Oh boy! What's he gonna do? What did ya think? Input? Reviews? All of the aforementioned would be appreciated :D


	11. Time to Say Goodbye

A/N: Well, sorry about that taking a week to get out. Still, it did not take me as long as the last chapter, so that's good, then. I don't really have much to say this time around so I'll say enjoy this next chapter! Have a good day :D

Disclaimer: JKR owns all but plot. Chapter title comes from the song "Time to Say Goodbye" by Sarah Brightman

* * *

****Chapter 11-Time to Say Goodbye****

Draco picked up his glass of firewhiskey and quickly downed his fourth shot of the beverage. He looked at the bin that was currently overflowing with crumpled pieces of parchment. He had attempted over and over again to pen a letter that would allow Hermione to come in contact with her two best friends, but there was one major problem. If she came in contact with them, they'd try to find her. When it was all said and done, the only way for Hermione to communicate with her friends would be for him to let her go. Damn, though. He couldn't do that.

Draco stood and began to pace his study, a little tipsy from the firewhiskey. What to do? What to do? What the bloody fuck to do? He stopped his pacing and stared out of the large window. He had to make a decision. Finally, he made up his mind. He was still staring out the window and it started to rain. How very typical. With a heavy sigh, he walked back to his desk, sat and wrote two letters, both of them breaking his heart.

~*~

After her little crying session in the library, Hermione decided to go up to her room to take an afternoon nap. Merlin knows she needed it. She had opened up to Draco about Ron and Harry and that was a mistake. For one, it reminded her of how much she missed them, and two, it had hurt Draco's feelings. She had basically told him how discontented she was, even though she herself knew it was not all that bad. Draco had done a lot to make her comfortable but when it was all said and done, this place would never be a home to her.

She lay down on her bed and let sleep claim her. Hermione awoke to sunlight creeping through her windows. She sat up and looked at the time. It was eleven o'clock in the morning the next day. She had slept through the night. She cleaned herself up and went on a hunt for Draco. She thought it best to clarify some things to him about the stuff she had said the day before.

She searched the whole house through and through (which, considering the size, took her a good two hours) but was unsuccessful in locating the blonde slytherin. After another search round the house (that took another couple of hours) and Hermione decided he had gone somewhere and not told her. She went to the kitchen and gathered herself a meal. Just as she was sitting down to eat, Draco burst in.

He strode over to her, grabbed her wrist, pulled and said, "Come with me, quickly."

Hermione stumbled after him as he led her swiftly up the stairs. He took her to her room and on the bed were jeans, a t-shirt and a traveling cloak.

"Change." He commanded.

He then left the room, leaving her to change. Hermione was worried because he was acting strange but she remembered that she needed to trust him. She changed into the clothes and stepped out the door. As soon as she did, Draco grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs. They reached the first floor and were facing the front door. He waved his wand at it and she watched as the door swung open. He then pulled her out the door and led her through the fields that surrounded the Malfoy Manor.

He was silent as the night. She had never seen him this quiet before. He wouldn't even look at her. On and on he stomped, leading her along.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him over and over again, but he never answered. After they had walked about five kilometers, he stopped and tightened his grip on her hand. He then disapparated and when they reappeared they were in the middle of a wood. If it had been one month before, she would have been terrified, but she was finally learning that she really could trust him. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her. Maybe that's why she had opened up to him about Ron and Harry the night before.

Hermione looked up at him and tilted her head, silently asking why they were there. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, his eyes never leaving her face. Finally he spoke.

"Walk about 50 meters to the north and you should find that Weasel and the Fag-Who-Lived waiting for you there." He smirked, then turned her to face north and gave her a little nudge.

She turned around slowly. "Wait…. What?"

"You're free to go, don't you understand? Dear Merlin, you were intelligent in school."

"But… how… Ron… and Harry?"

"Oh, you knew who I was talking about? So you admit that Ron is a Weasel and Harry's a Fag?" he said sarcastically.

Hermione wasn't in a laughing mood for she was still shocked.

"What?" he asked innocently, "I have my contacts, now hurry along."

The corner of his lips twitched as he noted the expression on her face. Just as he was about to smile, tears erupted in her eyes, and for a moment he'd thought he'd done something wrong. She then ran the few steps separating them and jumped into his arms. He caught her just in time.

She half said, half laughed, "Thank you. Thank you so much! I've never been so happy!"

Draco hugged her tightly for a moment, then he stiffened and Hermione felt herself being pushed off him. He moved his hands up to either side of her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He looked at her once more with unreadable grey eyes and placed a letter in her hands.

"Don't read this until you get back home, okay." He whispered.

"Okay. Thank you." She whispered, tucking the letter into her pocket.

"Go." He said.

She smiled at him once more and started into the forest. Before she had gone ten steps, she paused and turned around.

"But what about You-Know-Who? What about the information you need? How are you going to get it? He'll kill you."

"I'm a big boy." He answered, "I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't. If I'm back with the Order, they'll stop giving you the information. If that happens, Voldemort will kill you. I'm not going." She folded her arms in an act of stubbornness.

Draco sighed. "Don't be daft, you bloody idiot! Go back to your friends. For fuck's sake, woman, I shouldn't have to tell you twice."

"It's not safe for you. I'm NOT going."

Draco walked over to her and grasped her hands.

He whispered, "I've got this figured out, Hermione. _Trust _me. Go."

Hermione stood there for a while. She didn't want to doubt him again. Against her better judgment, she nodded and continued into the forest, deciding to let it all go as she walked away. She looked back and caught one last glimpse of Draco. She would swear she saw tears reflected in the moonlight, but she was never sure. She walked for what seemed like such a short time, elated because she was finally free. Before she knew it, there they were. Her two best friends in the world waiting anxiously around a fire.

She shouted, "RON! HARRY!" just as they shouted, "HERMIONE!"

She took a leaping jump into both of their arms. They let her down gently and she went to hug each one in turn. After hugging both of them she stepped back to get a better look at the faces she hadn't seen in almost one year. Harry looked exactly the same. He had messy hair, a sideways grin and the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. Ron, however, had a happiness about him that she'd never seen before. Her ego inflating, she thought it was because he was seeing her again. She smiled took two steps and stood on her toes to kiss him. Instead of returning the kiss like she'd expected, he turned his face so her lips landed on his cheek. Embarrassed, she took a step back and looked up at Ron.

"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked. He didn't answer, so she looked over at Harry who's attention was now captivated by the bark on a nearby tree. Almost a year away and upon their reunion her two best friends, one of whom was her boyfriend when she'd gotten captured, were now acting as odd as she'd ever seen them. She started to stomp her foot impatiently. "Ronald Weasley, answer me now! What's wrong?"

Harry stopped inspecting his tree and looked over expectantly at Ron. "You'd better tell her now, mate. You can't put it off forever."

Hermione looked at Ron, who had gone red in the face and was staring at his shoes.

He sighed and said rather quietly, "Hermione, I'm sorry, but I've married Lavender and, well, she's four months pregnant."

"What?" She was shell-shocked. Suddenly she realized that that was why he was so happy. She felt so stupid.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," was all Ron could seem to say.

"What?" she repeated again. This was not what she expected.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I love her. I really do. I mean, I love you too, but not in the same way. You understand, yeah?"

Harry interjected, "Hermione, it was really stupid of us, but we thought you were dead. I mean, we never thought that this day would come."

Hermione couldn't exactly say what she was feeling at that moment. Her best friend had just admitted that he'd given up on trying to find her, and on top of that, her other best friend, whom she thought was also her boyfriend, was married and his wife was pregnant.

Hurt and terribly upset Hermione said, "What then, I would have been stuck at the Malfoy Manor until the war was over if he hadn't released me? Were you both even _trying_ to find me?"

"Hermione," Ron said, "It's been a year. What did you honestly expect us to think?"

"Wait, never mind all that," said Harry. He looked furious, eyebrows furrowed and face flushing, "Did you just say it was _Malfoy_ who had you?"

Hermione wasn't thinking when she said, "Yes, I've been with Malfoy for the last year. I thought you knew that. He's the one you've been feeding information to."

Harry was livid. Hermione had never seen him so irate. She could actually see the fire in his eyes when he shouted, "I'll kill him! I'll make sure he's dead! I swear to Merlin, I'll watch the light leave his eyes before this war is over!"

"What… why?" asked Hermione, confused. He had let her go after all.

"What do you mean why? He's had one of my best mate's captive, doing Merlin knows what to you and…" Hermione cut him off.

"No, no," she protested, "Didn't you hear me? He was the one you guys have been feeding information to!"

Harry said, "What do you mean 'feeding information to.' We haven't been feeding information to anyone!"

Hermione was confused. "Yes, you have! Every week Draco met with a contact and got me information to give to You-Know-Who."

Harry turned to Ron, "She's gone batty. We haven't been giving information to anyone, correct?"

Ron said, "Not that I'm aware of. It's not true, Hermione. Malfoy lied to you."

Harry sneered, "He must have told you we were giving him information just so you would trust him. Oh, now I'm really going to kill him!"

When Hermione saw that Harry wasn't going to let this go, she got mad and yelled, "Don't you DARE touch him!"

Now Harry was the confused one, "Hermione, what's the matter with you? Why are you trying to _protect _Malfoy?"

"I'm not trying to protect him," she said, instantly on the defensive, "I'm just being honest. He can't have been lying to me. All the information checked out. Also, he _**really and truly**_ didn't treat me that bad. He was… nice to me."

She gasped. That's when the realization _finally_ hit her. All she could see were his actions over the past year. _Draco apologizing after Death Eaters raped her. Draco, giving her that bath when she was injured and couldn't move. Draco making her breakfast. Draco telling her he wouldn't let her die. Draco kissing her by his bedside. Draco asking her to be friends. Draco tickling her in the dining room. Draco saving her from Voldemort. Draco controlling himself and not raping her. Draco leaving a vase of roses on her bedside. Draco talking with her about Ron and Harry in the library. Then, Draco in the forest, letting her go. _Oh dear Merlin… he'd loved her or liked her at the very least.

Before she could let that fact really sink in, she heard Harry's voice. "Alright Ron, we gather a team. We've got to find him and make sure he pays. Hermione's obviously been confunded."

"NO!" she shrieked, "I'm not confunded. You can't hurt him. He didn't do anything to me! I keep telling you! He's the one the Order has been feeding information to! It was for me!"

Harry grabbed her shoulders, "Listen to me, Hermione. No one in the Order has been giving information to anyone. Trust me, I would know. Malfoy was lying to you. He's confunded you into thinking that he was helping you!"

Hermione was breathing hard. "No. It doesn't make sense! He was keeping me alive. He blackmailed Voldemort to save me. I was there. I heard the conversation! He can't be lying!"

"Hermione," Ron said, "Harry's been one of the leader's of the Order since seventh year. If we were feeding information to someone, we would know."

Hermione started crying. "He wouldn't lie to me. He can't be lying. It doesn't make sense. I was there. All the information he gave me checked out. I know it did! He didn't lie to me, he didn't!"

"Sure, but Hermione, he could have fabricated memories and given them to you. It's possible to confund someone to believe that things happened when they didn't. It's okay, though. We're going to find him and make sure appropriate punishment is given." Harry said.

"No!" she screeched, "You can't punish him! He didn't do anything to me! He kept me safe and alive and protected! He only did what he had to do! He did nothing wrong!"

"Nonsense, Hermione," he retorted, "Absolute rubbish. He's had you for a year and you call that nothing?" Hermione didn't respond. "Hermione?"

Hermione wasn't listening anymore. This was all her fault. She wasn't expecting them to tell her Draco was lying. She knew he wasn't lying, though. He couldn't be. With everything that happened with Voldemort, everything she had experienced in the past year, it had to be true. One thing was for certain, though. Harry and Ron didn't know it was Malfoy who had her, and now they did. She also knew her two best friends would stop at nothing to make sure he was caught and punished. Why did she have to ruin everything? Damn it all to hell, now she had to fix it. She had to warn him. Hermione started running aimlessly through the forest, barely hearing Ron and Harry's panicked shouts after her.

"Draco!" she screamed, tears now flowing freely.

"Draco, where are you?" Running still, knowing it was hopeless, knowing he had already disapparated.

"Malfoy! You answer me RIGHT NOW!" No answer, still running.

"Draco, please!" Nothing. She tripped and face planted on the forest floor.

Sobbing, she said more to herself than anything, "Damn it all Draco, why don't you answer when I need you most?"

Harry and Ron caught up with her. She didn't remember much of the journey back home. Her mind was too preoccupied. First, Draco was in danger and it was her fault. Not only did he have Voldemort after him, but the Order was after him as well. Second, she had feelings for Draco, and they were strong. How fickle she was. No more than an hour ago, she'd thought she was still in love with Ron. Now he and Harry had made her realize that she'd developed strong feelings for her captor. She was too late though. Why had she not realized sooner? If she had, she would be back at that manor, happily in the arms of the man she loved. Man, did that sound like a line out of a storybook.

Damn, why had he even let her go? If he had just kept her there, she would have figured it out eventually, right? She thought about it. Wrong. If he had kept her there, she would have kept on seeing him as a friend while her real feelings lay unnoticed beneath the surface. God, why did she have to be so damn stubborn? Now would she ever be able to be with him? Would she ever be able to tell him how she felt, or thank him for being so kind to her? She would have to find him when the war was over. But still, who knew how much longer this war would last. Even if her side did win the war, Draco was now a known Death Eater, all because of her and who's to say he'd still be alive. Even if he survived, he'd never be able to show his face. How was she ever supposed to tell him that she loved him too?

Suddenly she heard choruses of her name, breaking her out of her miserable train of thought. She looked around and they were at the Burrow. When did they arrive there, she wondered? Faces she hadn't seen in such a long time were there to greet her. Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Lavender, Bill, George, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Luna, Neville, Charlie, Dean, Seamus, Kingsley, Snape and even Percy. All of a sudden she started to cry again and this time, she knew exactly why. Out of all the faces here to greet her, the only face she _really _wanted to see was nowhere to be found.

She heard Molly say, "Poor dear. Hermione, come sit down and have some supper. That'll cheer you up." Hermione obediently did as she was asked. It took her about ten minutes to reach to table for Hermione was lost in a sea of hugs, pats, and strings of 'it's good to have you back.' Finally, after everyone had had a chance to welcome her back, they all sat down for the dinner Molly had prepared.

Lupin started off the conversation. "Well, Hermione, it really is wonderful to have you back, and in such fine condition." Hermione looked at him curiously.

Kingsley clarified, "That is to say, us older members of the order know what it is like to have a comrade and friend in the enemy's possession and we all really weren't expecting you to be returned to us in one piece."

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron and said quite venomously, "Or you all really weren't expecting me to be returned at all." She heard the entire table gasp in astonishment.

She quickly said, "I'm sorry. Thanks, Professor Lupin, but if I'm being honest, it wasn't all that bad."

"What?" asked Arthur, genuinely surprised.

Harry answered, "Nothing, Mr. Weasley. Ever since we got her back she's been going on about how she was perfectly fine. She's had to have been confunded."

Hermione slammed her fists on the table and almost shouted, "No Harry! Damn it! I haven't been confunded and I didn't say I was perfectly fine! I said he only did what he had to do and it wasn't that bad! Why won't you just believe what I'm telling you?"

Harry said, "Well it's obvious isn't it Hermione? You've been captured by Death Eaters and you really expect us to believe that 'It wasn't that bad'?"

Charlie piped in, "Well hang on a minute Harry. Don't you think that if she had been mistreated, she would have been returned to us in worse condition?"

"That's true," said Fred, "But don't you think that a non-confunded Hermione would be bitter, just a little bit, towards the people or person who had her?"

"Yeah," rang George's voice, "maybe her captor did not want Hermione to give his or her name away, knowing we'd sure as hell make sure they died, so they really did confund her into thinking she was happy there."

"No," said Harry, "Because we know who captured her and Ron and I will tell you lot who it was later."

Now it was Lavender's turn to speak, "Also, George, that doesn't make much sense. If that were the case, wouldn't it just have been easier for them to kill her? You know, why set her loose?"

"Maybe they've implanted a crumple-horned snorkack into her brain, and it's the one doing all the talking." Everyone just looked at Luna and pretended she hadn't spoken.

Severus sighed, "For heaven's sake Ms. Lovegood, don't be absurd."

Ron gasped, "Wait, maybe the enemy had an ulterior motive. What if they released her back to us, just so she could play spy for them?" He had a triumphant expression on his face and pointed at Hermione, as if that was the only possibility in the world.

Hermione had had quite enough of this. One year away and she had completely forgotten how dumb her lot of friends could be.

She slammed her fists on the table, stood up and shouted, "Ronald, that's absolutely ridiculous. Do you honestly believe I would play spy for You-Know-Who? And instead of jumping to all these outrageous conclusions, did anyone bother to think that maybe, just maybe, I'm actually telling the truth? For pity's sake people, he wasn't like that okay! He actually did what he could to protect me and keep me safe! He let me go! Can't you all just be happy that I'm back instead of sitting about like a bunch of idiots questioning the things I'm telling you? I don't even know why this is happening! I don't even know what to think! This should have been the happiest night of my life, but no! I come home to my previous boyfriend telling me he's married and his wife's pregnant, my best friend telling me he wants to off my so called captor when he doesn't deserve it, the rest of my friends telling me they weren't expecting me to be returned in one piece and then when I try to explain why, everyone thinks I'm confunded! Merlin, what a fantastic first night I've had back! Honestly, I've never been more upset with you all."

Hermione needed to tell the truth to someone and someone she knew would understand. She gave her friend Ginny a significant look, then stood and stalked away into one of the empty bedrooms. Ginny Potter was not far behind.

* * *

A/N 2: So, she finally loves him but they aren't together. How sad. She was rather oblivious, though. Also, Ron's a tool for marrying Lavender like that, right? Ha ha. And what's the deal with the Order not knowing anything about the information Draco was being fed?

It will all work out in the end, I'm sure ;) REVIEW! PLEASE!!!! *begs*


	12. I've Ruined The Whole Thing

A/N: Hello all! This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous three. It's only somewhere around 3,000 words. Doesn't matter, though. Hopefully it should be just as good as all the rest! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them. I really, really do :D Well, enough babbling! Enjoy the next chapter :D

Disclaimer: JKR owns all but plot. Chapter title comes from the song "Just For Now" by Imogen Heap.

* * *

****Chapter 12-I've Ruined the Whole Thing****

Hermione entered the empty bedroom and felt herself close to tears again. She missed the simplicity of life at the Malfoy Manor. Well, that was something she never thought she'd say. This was all wrong. Her return to Ron and Harry was supposed to be wonderful. It was supposed to be happy and joyful. It could have been too, but she hadn't banked on arguing with everyone and she definitely hadn't banked on falling in love with Draco. In love with Draco Malfoy? Nope, that really wasn't supposed to happen, but it had. Now all she wanted was to be close to him, but all ties to him were lost.

That was when she remembered him looking at her once more with unreadable grey eyes and placing a letter in her hands. _"Don't read this until you get back home, okay."_ He had whispered. She placed her hand to her pocket and felt the lump that indicated the presence of his letter. She slowly pulled it out. After staring at it for a few seconds, she took a deep breath, turned it over and opened it. Just as she was about to read it when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hermione?" she heard Ginny's voice say, "Can I come in?"

Hermione walked over to the door, opened it a crack and said, "Give us a minute, if you can, please?"

Ginny nodded and said, "I'll just be waiting right here. You come and get me when you're ready."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled softly.

Just as she was closing the door Ginny asked, "Hermione? Do I need to be worried?"

Hermione turned around and said, "I hope not."

She shut the door and walked back over to the bed. She picked up Draco's letter and began to read.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_Where to begin? There is much to tell you and I suppose, as they say, there is no better place to start than the beginning._

_A year ago and I didn't even work for the Dark Lord; well, to be more honest, I wasn't currently working for the Dark Lord. As I'm sure that black-haired, scar-headed, ego-inflated prat has already told you, I was the student who was about to kill Dumbledore atop the astronomy tower that night at the end of our sixth year. I had my wand pointed at him and I was about to do it, but I didn't want to. Dumbledore tried to talk me through it, but in the end, I knew was going to have to. My family's lives were at stake. As you know, Snape cut in and well, I was spared the task of killing Dumbledore, but it wasn't over. I ran. I ran with Snape and went into hiding for five long years. I thought I was going to ride out the war in hiding, but fate or God or whatever you want to call it had some other plans for me. _

_A week before you were captured, I was too. I was caught by Death Eaters and taken to Voldemort. He was furious with me because he somehow learnt that it wasn't I who had killed Dumbledore, but that it was Snape. He had already done away with both my mother and father as punishment for that. He almost killed me as well, but being the coward that I am, I begged for my life. I begged him to give me another task, something that would prove to him that I was still faithful to him. _

_I honestly had the intention of being faithful to him to the end. I was willing to do anything to bring back the honour of the Malfoy name. A week later and the Dark Lord brought me you. I was ecstatic at first. The irritant of my childhood and mudblood bitch at my mercy. I remember that night so clearly, as I'm sure you do as well. I was so ready to hurt you. I was so ready to prove my dedication to the Dark Lord. _

_I remember you pleading to me for help and I dismissed it, opting to use the Cruciatus curse on you instead. What happened next was something I was not prepared for. The sound of your scream was more than I could handle. It was the first time I had ever caused physical pain of that magnitude on another human being. I stopped it. I thought I was being weak. I thought, maybe a couple more times and I would be fine. Wrong again. I did it the second time and it was worse. The sound of it was haunting to me. Devastating even. I tried to get you to talk so I could stop, but you are quite the loyal one. Mind you, don't take this as compassion towards you, because it wasn't. At the time, I still didn't give a fuck about you. It was an entirely selfish motive. I just wanted the screaming to stop so I could get a better night's sleep. _

_You obviously know about the task the Dark Lord set for me. I thought I might as well have some fun with it and get to know you a bit, while I was at it. That first week, I found out you were stubborn, witty, brave, loyal and infuriating, just like at school._

_Two days before I had to take you back to Voldemort, and I realized that I had gotten nothing out of you. I hadn't even tried. Panicked, I did the only thing I could think of. I spoke with my contact at the Order, whose name I still won't reveal, and got the tiny bit of information. _

_I played it like it was my plan all along. Still, I didn't give a smidge about you. That was the week you first got raped. I couldn't handle that, either. It bothered me and I was irate that it even affected me. It wouldn't have affected the Draco I was in school. Then, to make it worse, intelligent woman that you are, you called me on it. You told me not to play the innocent one. I hate it when other people are right. _

_That night was the night I realized that what I was doing was wrong. I decided then to try to be nice to you and I decided that instead of getting the information out of you, I'd just keep getting it from my contact. It worked at first. We got along fine but you're a girl that wears her emotions on her sleeve. I knew it would be a problem. I knew if Voldemort noticed that you sort of trusted me, he would punish us so I tried to make you think that I hated you. It didn't work. I'm sure you remember the night Voldemort made me torture you. I had to fix that problem._

_I found that I was actually starting to like you as a friend, but I had to keep you safe from Voldemort. That was my first priority. So I told you that I hated you and tried to make you think that I did. It worked. We didn't talk for six months. _

_Then came the night the information fell through and you almost died. That was when I knew I really cared about you. Then came the night you saved my life. We became friends and well, the rest is history. _

_A month ago and my contact asked me if I wished the Death Eaters hadn't caught me a year ago. I didn't have to think much about my answer. I told him no. I'm glad they did. If they hadn't caught me, then I wouldn't have had you in my life. Even now that you're gone, my answer will have stayed the same. _

_I need you to know it was never my intention to let you go. I had planned to keep you to myself. Selfish, I know. See, in the library you told me of Ron and Harry. It's why I asked if you were happy with me. It was painfully obvious that you weren't. In the end, your happiness is all that should matter to me. So, if being with Weasley and Potter is what truly makes you happy, then how could I keep you from that?_

_Now, I'm sure you are wondering why I'm telling you all this now. I know I had endless opportunities to tell you how I feel, but I didn't want to push it on you or make you do something you didn't want to do. I wanted you to develop feelings for me of your own accord. I wanted you to love me of your own free will, but you kept making it clear to me that we were just friends. Now, thinking about it, letting you go is the best thing for you, even if it's not the best thing for me._

_I only have one favour to ask of you. When this war ends, if I'm alive, look for me. Let this friendship we've developed continue, because rest assured, I'll always be searching for you. Even if I never find you, I'll be searching. _

_Goodbye, my love. _

_Draco_

_Post Script: That night on my balcony when you heard me, you asked me who the girl I was singing of was. It was you. _

Hermione had never cried so hard in her entire life. She'd broken his heart. She'd forced him to let her go all because he thought she'd never be happy with him. She'd torn them apart and there was no telling if they'd ever be together again.

Still bawling her eyes out, she stumbled over to the door and opened it.

"Ginny!" she cried out.

Ginny stood from the place she was sitting and rushed over to her weeping friend, catching her in a hug. Slowly she walked Hermione over to the bed and sat her down.

Ginny rubbed small circles on Hermione's back as she whispered, "Hermione? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Hermione wailed, "I ruined everything!"

Ginny had never seen her best friend like this. Hermione was always the most calm and composed person in times of crisis. To see her in such a state was quite unnerving.

Not knowing what else to do, Ginny whispered, "Shh. It's okay. It'll be alright."

Hermione just sobbed and sobbed onto Ginny's shoulder. She cried for a good twenty minutes.

After she had calmed down considerably, Ginny gently asked, "Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

Hermione stood and nodded slowly.

Ginny sat on the bed and waited for Hermione to speak. Hermione wasn't exactly sure how to start this conversation so she started pacing. Ginny patiently watched her pace, eyeing her nervously. Hermione was now chewing her bottom lip as well as pacing.

After five more minutes of pacing, Ginny lost her patience as well as her calmness and said, "My God Hermione, you're killing me! What's going on?"

Hermione sighed and fresh tears pricked her eyes. "Oh bugger, how do I even start?"

Ginny waited for her to continue and when she didn't she gently asked, "Hermione, is this about Ron and Lavender?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, not really, but sort of." Thinking it best to just come right out and say it, she blurted, "Ginny, I fell in love with Draco!"

Ginny blinked, "Draco?"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy." Hermione said, in an emotional voice.

"I know who he is, Hermione! How, when, you were, what?"

Hermione grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and pleaded with her friend, "I know it sounds insane but,"

Ginny shrugged her off and her temper flaring she said, "Is that what you were doing this whole time? You-know-who's little prisoner has nothing better to do with her time than realize her undying love for her school days enemy?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She looked at Ginny through tear filled eyes, telling her the truth without words.

Ginny gasped, "Hermione, no! Malfoy was the one who had you all this time?"

Hermione took two steps backwards bumping into the dresser as Ginny charged towards her, "Please don't be angry. It isn't like I chose to fall in love with him. It just happened okay. I only told you because I thought you'd understand."

At this point, Hermione was bawling again.

Ginny composed herself, "Well, I'm not going to hate you for it," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose, "but I don't understand. He's Malfoy, you know, Prince of Slytherin and world-class muggle hater. Remember all the hell he put you through in school?"

"Yes, I know. He's different though. He changed. You wouldn't understand. You weren't there."

Ginny said, "How do you mean, changed?"

"Changed as in, he loves me, too." Hermione whispered.

Ginny snorted, "No offense, Hermione, but you aren't exactly Draco's favourite person in the world."

"It's not a joke, Ginny! I'm serious!"

Ginny looked skeptical, "So if he loves you and you love him, how is it you aren't together?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. She knew this was her fault. She seriously considered blaming the separation on Draco, which she could do without lying and without admitting it was her fault. Admitting she was wrong was never one of her strong points, but she decided to tell Ginny the truth.

She said, "It's my fault we're not together. You see, Draco and I had a conversation last night. To make a long story short I told him about Ron and our relationship, about Harry and our friendship and then I told them about how much I missed them. He asked if I was unhappy there with him. I didn't say I was but I kept going on about Ron and Harry and how much I missed them. It must have torn him apart inside. I did not see him at all for the whole next day. Next thing I know, it's this evening and he takes me to a forest and tells me Ron and Harry are waiting for me and then he let me go. I honestly didn't realize I loved him until after Ron told me about Lavender. If I hadn't been so bloody stupid, I would have known sooner."

"Well, now that makes sense." Ginny said.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Well, the person who contacted us, who was Malfoy apparently, addressed the letter to Ron, not Harry. It asked if Ron specifically wanted you back and pretty much said that if Ron didn't want you, he did. I could show it to you if you'd like."

"Yes, I'd like to see it very much." Hermione said.

Ginny walked out of the room and returned with a crisp letter in hand. She quietly handed the piece of parchment to Hermione who read:

_To Mister Ronald Weasley:_

_I am writing this letter in regards to Hermione Granger, who has been in the hands of the enemy for a year, just about. I would like to inform you that if you agree, she can and will be returned to you. This is not a bribe in any way, shape or form, nor am I holding her for ransom. If I were, this letter would have been sent to you long before now. All that I ask of you is your word that she will be taken care of and I will give her back. She cares about you and misses you a lot. Saying that, it doesn't matter to me if anyone else wants her back but you. I care a great deal for her and I just need assurance that you want her as much as I do. Please, assure me that her presence will be as valued from you as it is from me. Those are my only conditions. Let me know by tonight if you would like her returned. If I don't hear from you, I'll have her forever. _

_ Hermione's Captor and if you wish, Liberator_

Hermione read the letter through twice then said more to herself then to Ginny, "Merlin, it really is my fault. He really does love me. He just wanted me to be happy and when he realized that I was happy with Ron and how supposedly unhappy I was with him, he decided to let me go. I'm not happy, though! I'm miserable! God I'm so dumb! How come I didn't see it sooner?"

"Well, I think you let your intellectual side rule your decisions in the situation. Based on past experience and the current predicament you were in, I would have had my guard up as well." Hermione glared at Ginny. "Oh sorry, I guess that was a rhetorical question. Not to be mean, but it's funny how it all played out. I mean, he thought letting you go would make you happy, but letting you go was the one thing he shouldn't have done. How sadistic life can be."

"You're right though, Ginny. I did let my intellectual side rule my decisions and I was happy at first! What am I supposed to do? What if I never see him again?" Hermione screeched.

Ginny said, "You will. He'll survive this war, just like the rest of us and you can find him then, yeah?"

"But Ginny! Harry and Ron know it was he! They're going to go on the manhunt looking for him! He isn't safe! Oh no! They also know who sent that letter, and they now know that he cares for me! Oh God! This a disaster! I've gone and ruined everything!"

Ginny said, "Calm down! It'll be alright!"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Do us a favour and just don't tell Ron and Harry that I love him back. They already think I'm confunded."

"I won't." Ginny leaned over and gave her a hug.

Overwhelmed, Hermione started to cry again and she was getting tired. She cried herself to sleep in Ginny's arms, pretending they were someone else's.

* * *

A/N 2: Well, that was an emotional chapter for Hermione. The answers to all the questions brought up in chapter 11 will be answered in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one! If you did, let me know ;) Only about 8 more chapters to go, I think. Review, please! Thanks lovelies!


	13. When You're Too In Love To Let It Go

A/N: Well, this chapter took a while to get up. Sorry about that. I feel like this chapter might be a little repetitive, but it's the last of it's kind (meaning, it's the last chapter dealing with the whole 'Draco being gone' issue) Anyway, enough babbling. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world of Harry Potter. Chapter title comes from the song "Fix You" by Coldplay.

* * *

****Chapter 13-When You're Too In Love To Let It Go****

Sometime later, Hermione emerged from the bed where Ginny had left her sleeping. It was a restless sleep, as usual. Instead of her normal dreams of being back with Harry and Ron, she dreamt of Draco and nothing else. How odd that sounded. Was she never content? Fresh tears once again pricked her eyes. God, she was tired of crying. It was starting to piss her off. She walked over to the mirror. Wow, she was a sight for sore eyes but then again, who gave a rat's bum what she looked like anyway? She quietly walked out of the room and started towards the living room. When she entered, everyone abruptly stopped talking. Well, that wasn't slick. As if she didn't know they were all talking about her. Perhaps she was peeved that no one believed her or perhaps she had just spent too much time with Draco, but she was tired of being nice and polite.

She spat, "Don't let my presence stop you from talking about me!"

Ron said, "Herms, we weren't talking about you."

That was it. Hermione flipped out and she didn't even know why. She screamed, "Shut the fuck up Ron! Don't insult my intelligence! Why the hell do you all think I need to be protected like I'm some damn china doll that is going to break at any fucking moment? Just cut the fucking shit and tell me the goddamn truth!"

The echoing silence reverberated throughout the room. Harry and Ron looked hurt, everyone else looked shocked, with the exception of Severus, who looked amused.

Harry whispered, "What's happened to you 'mione? You never used to be this way."

She took a step backwards. She wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth. She just stood there. She said nothing.

Finally, Lupin broke the silence. "She's right. We've always been honest with her before. Why stop now? Hermione, we've just found out from Harry and Ron that Draco Malfoy was your captor, which now confirms that he is a Death Eater. Catching him is definitely not our main priority, but if and when Voldemort is vanquished, Harry will stop at nothing to catch all of the Dark Lord's followers and make them pay the debt they owe to society. That does include Draco. You understand, right?"

In her calmest tone of voice she stated, "This really is ridiculous. Now that you all know that it was indeed Malfoy who had me, please believe that it could have been a lot worse and he really doesn't deserve whatever horrible punishment you have in store for him."

Mr. Weasley said, "I don't think that is for you to decide Hermione."

Ron saw her temper flare again and quickly stated, "Before you go off on us again Hermione, why don't you tell us what really happened and then we can decide what a fitting punishment would be."

Lupin said, "That's not a bad idea."

Hermione huffed, "Yes, it is! I shouldn't have to explain myself to you lot. You should just trust me, like you used to!"

"That's the point!" Ron yelled, "We can't trust you because we don't know whether or not we _can _trust you!"

"That sentence didn't make any sense!" she snarled.

"You know what I meant!" he shot back.

She huffed, "Whatever. For arguments sake, say you do catch Draco. What exactly are you going to do to him?"

Kingsley said, "It's likely he'd be placed on trial and then sent to Azkaban."

Tears pricked her eyes at the thought of her love in prison but she blinked them away. "He doesn't deserve that! I keep telling you! Please can't you all just be happy I'm back and let it go?"

"No, Hermione, we can't" Harry said, "It wouldn't be right ethically."

"What the bloody fuck do you know about ethics?" she shot at him.

Molly shouted, "Language, Hermione! Enough of this ridiculous bickering please!"

Lupin sighed, "Molly is right. Enough shouting. So, Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione who had truly had enough of yelling at her friends for one night asked, "Do I have to tell you now?"

Ron stupidly said, "Yes, so it's fresh in your mind, of course."

She scoffed, "Like I could FORGET a thing like that."

Harry stomped his foot, "Well if you don't want to tell, then don't tell, but don't just stand there with that fucked up little attitude of yours. If you're going to pout then do it somewhere else, if not, then tell us the damn story."

Hermione started shouting again, "Well I wouldn't be pouting if you would just believe what I'm telling you about Malfoy and drop it! All of this fighting between us started when you kept saying I was confunded! I'm not confunded! I would be just fine if you would just promise me you'll leave him alone!"

"No! Besides, it's pretty damn obvious you're confunded! The Hermione I know wouldn't be defending Malfoy! The Hermione I know wouldn't be spouting some shite about us feeding information and the Hermione I know certainly wouldn't be yelling at her two best friends like this!" Harry yelled.

"Best friends?" she screeched, "YOU absolutely refuse to believe what I'm telling you about Malfoy just because you hate him! And this one," she pointed at Ron, "doesn't have a girlfriend for a year so he fucks the first girl he sees, sorry Lavender, and impregnates her! You guys are the last ones who should be telling me what friendship is!"

Before Harry could retort, Fred and George shouted in unison, "Sod off, both of you! Just shut up and tell the damn story Hermione!"

Hermione looked around the room. Everyone was just staring at her incredulously, apart from Severus who looked bored.

She calmly said, "Fine, but only if no one interrupts me until I'm done."

At this she gave a meaningful look to Harry and Ron.

Ron nodded, but Harry said, "Hermione, please don't hate us. We only have your best interests at heart."

"I know that Harry," she said quite calmly, "but maybe your heart isn't where I want my best interests anymore! First, before I tell you what happened, I need to ask you a question."

Harry said, "Okay, what?"

Hermione looked every person in the room straight in the eye as she asked, "Who was Draco's contact?"

Every person in the room looked confused except for Harry who muttered something that sounded awfully like 'here we go again.'

Ignoring Harry, she repeated, "Who was Draco's contact? WHO? Somebody answer me!"

George said, "What do you mean, Hermione? Contact?"

"Yes!" Hermione shouted. "Draco told me someone has been feeding him information for me!"

She looked around to blank faces. "Listen to me! He wouldn't lie to me! He told me about his contact! I need to know who it was!"

Arthur said, "Really, Hermione. The Order wasn't feeding information to anyone. Trust me, if there were, we would know."

Professor Lupin confirmed, "I'm sorry, Hermione. Arthur's right. If we were feeding someone information we would definitely know."

Tears erupted again.

She cried defiantly, "No! He's not lying! There has to be some mistake! Come on! Didn't you guys ever wonder why at most little battles that were supposed to be surprise attacks, Voldemort was already there?"

She looked around at each one of them hoping for some sign that Draco had told her the truth. They all looked blank.

She looked at Ginny and whimpered, "Would he lie to me, Ginny? Would he?"

Ginny walked over to Hermione and gently embraced her. "I'm so sorry. I don't know."

Ron, who was being completely unsympathetic said, "Of course he'd lie to you, Herms. It's Malfoy. What the hell did you expect from the git?"

At these words Hermione just cried harder, but Molly sternly said, "Ronald, shame on you! Don't be so hard on her! She's only just got back!"

Ron, who hated being reprimanded by his mother, especially at this age, said quite sarcastically, "Sorry."

Charlie quietly walked up to Hermione and said, "Hermione, why don't you tell us what happened from the beginning, and then that can let us know why you think Draco was being fed information."

Hermione took a long, deep breath and said, "I don't even know where to begin. Well, you know the battle we were at when I was taken. I remember I was dueling a random Death Eater. Next thing I know, I was hit by some spell. I didn't even feel it and just completely blacked out. Obviously, I don't know what happened after that. All I know is that when I came to, I was in a dungeon of sorts. I had absolutely no concept of time. Well, whatever amount of time later, which wasn't very long, someone came to fetch me. They didn't talk to me or anything, just dragged me into this great hall. This place was packed with Death Eaters. I've never seen so many before."

"Honest to Merlin, I thought I was going to die because the Death Eater dropped me in front of Voldemort himself. He used a typical move of the enemy, 'speak or we'll torture you' blah, blah, blah. Of course, I refused to betray the Order. Voldemort brought in a Death Eater from some other room to torture me. He said it was this Death Eater's first time ever and that it would be good for him to have such a useful victim. It was Malfoy. There's your first clue to let him off, you know, because he'd never done this to anyone else."

"He used the Cruciatus Curse on me, but he had to, you understand. No one here, with the exception of Harry, knows what it's like to be face to face with Voldemort. It's terrifying. Still I refused to tell him anything I knew, which trust me, at the time, wasn't much. I only remember four times before I lost consciousness from the pain." She paused and looked around. The women looked horrified. Lupin, Snape, Kingsley and the Weasley boys looked blank. Harry and Ron, however, they were livid. She could tell Harry was pissed, but Harry looked like a bunny rabbit next to Ron. Ron looked like a teakettle left too long on the stove, ready to explode.

She sighed, "Honestly boys, did you really expect anything different? I was in the hands of the enemy for Heaven's sake! Anyway, I'm not exactly sure what happened next, but I know Voldemort gave Draco a task to take me back to his manor and get information out of me. He was to bring me back every week to tell Voldemort what I knew. After arriving at the Malfoy Manor, he pretty much left me to my own devices for about a week, save a few conversations. Then one day he walked into my room and handed me a piece of parchment. On it was some type of useful information about the Order. Now, if none of you were feeding him this information, then I'm not sure where he was getting it from."

Despite her wishes to not be interrupted, Kinglsey asked, "How do you know the information you were giving You-Know-Who was credible?"

She said, "Because, there was this one time that it fell through and I, well I got punished. Let's just put it that way. Continuing with the story. Draco told me to memorize what was written and tell it to He-who-must-not-be-named if I wanted to live another week. He then apparated with me to another Death Eater gathering, where he used a few curses on me then asked me if I had any information in which I'd like to reveal. I didn't know what else to do, so I said what was written on the parchment. Sure enough, Voldemort let me live another week and sent me back with Draco." She decided to skip the part about being raped because she wasn't sure how well they could handle that information, especially Ron.

She continued, "Malfoy would repeat this routine every week, therefore keeping me alive. You should also know that only three times was Draco the one administering the torture on me. Every other time, it was either Voldemort himself or… any other Death Eater who felt up to the job. After each week, Draco would return me to the Manor and let me heal. Why do you think I'm in such good condition? As well as that, there was a time where Voldemort realized that I should have been out of information, meaning I couldn't possibly know all that I was telling him on my own. How that got dealt with is another story for another time, but the end result was Draco going to give Voldemort information, instead of me. See, I didn't have to go back to Voldemort. He protected me. Now, rest assured that while at his house nothing bad happened. I never got tortured or raped, well sort of never, but I got fed, clothed, talked to, you know, it was pretty much like I was under house arrest. That's it in a nutshell. Now, will you stop all this nonsense and just let him be?"

Ron snorted, "Not bloody well likely."

That did it. Hermione's temper was off again like a rocket, "Why? I just told you I was fine! He actually did what he could to keep me from harm _and_ he let me go! You damn well know that wouldn't have happened if it were any other Death Eater. You know I would be dead if it weren't for him!"

Harry bellowed, "Hermione, you know the reasons we have the law! Whether or not he let you go is irrelevant. Yes, he did something good, but all things considered, he _still_ had you captive, he _still_ had you tortured, he _still_ is a Death Eater and he _still_ served Voldemort!"

"Damn it all to hell," she screeched, "You didn't even know if he actually was a Death Eater until I told you, you stupid wankers!"

Before Harry or Ron could respond, Bill stepped forward and said, "Hermione, I know it's a long shot of even asking but, any word of Fleur?"

Hermione's stomach dropped. Instantly she was nauseous. She hadn't thought of the death of Fleur and her child in quite some time.

She certainly didn't want to tell him, but she couldn't lie to him. He was like a brother to her.

She looked at him with glossy eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Bill. She's…"

"Dead?" Bill managed to croak.

"What happened?" asked a wide and teary-eyed Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione shook her head frantically and said, "I don't know. Draco didn't tell me much. Only that she was in the hands of another Death Eater and that she was killed about five months ago. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Bill."

Next thing she knew and Bill was charging at her, his red hair actually looked on fire, his face stricken with grief. Before she could so much as take a step back and his right hand had connected with her left cheek in a powerful slap.

Hermione stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, her hand cupping her cheek and tears in her eyes.

"BILL!" she heard Molly shout!

She looked up to see Fred and George on either side of Bill, holding him back.

Since Bill could not charge Hermione, he opted to shout at her instead, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! THAT WAS MY WIFE! SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD! YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED IT! YOU SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER!" Then he started to weep. The sound of his tears was heart-wrenching.

Hermione bawled from the floor, "I didn't know! I didn't know she had been captured. I swear! She was supposed to be at Headquarters!"

Fred and George had apparently let Bill go because she heard, "You should have died and she should have lived! You would have been collateral damage, but she was my family!" With that, his hand connected with her face again.

At this Hermione was bawling again. Arthur had gotten up and embraced his eldest son, in an attempt to calm him.

Molly and Ginny had gone to Hermione to apologize for the horrendous things Bill had said to her. Everyone else in the room simply sat in shock, not knowing what to do.

Ron, however, was on a streak for being the world's worst friend, when he said, "See what you coming back did. We were all fine when you were gone."

Hermione stood up, walked up to Ron and punched him square in the jaw.

She shouted, "Then take me back! I liked it there better, anyways!"

Apparently, Severus had had it with the yelling and unexpected hitting, for he stood up and said with a calm that was almost eerie, "In the name of all that is holy, everybody desist! All this yelling makes you all seem like a bunch of immature imbeciles. Bill, although it is quite devastating to hear of the loss of your wife and unborn child, it is in no way Miss Granger's fault and your reaction to her was quite undeserved. Now, Mr. Potter, you pompous git, put yourself in Miss Granger's shoes for a moment and try to understand that maybe she feels she owes a debt to Mr. Malfoy for saving her life. Ronald, you idiotic little puss, you are supposed to be Hermione's friend and tonight, you are in no way acting as such. Finally, Miss Granger, you hot-tempered little twit, please cease arguing your case so persistently and try to see that that ego with limbs over there has a duty to the law. Also, it would be prudent to realize that if you continue in this fashion, one might think there were other reasons behind your pleading for Draco. That is all." He gave Hermione a significant look, turned on his heel and glided away.

Hermione looked around the room at everyone, then curiously followed Severus. She found herself in the same room she had spoken to Ginny in. When she was in, he walked over to the door and shut it, giving them both some privacy.

Wasting no time at all he turned to her and said, "You love him, don't you?"

She looked up at him, with her big brown eyes and was once more close to tears. God, she needed to stop crying.

"How did you know?" she quietly asked him.

He smiled a small smile, placed his hand under her chin and said, "I taught you for six years at Hogwarts. I've been a friend of the Order and of you for the past five. Plus, I'm clever. Hermione Granger, I can read you like a book."

She chuckled softly, "I fell in love with a Death Eater. Do you hate me for it?"

"He's not a bad person, Hermione." He replied.

"Well, of course you would say that! You're his godfather." She said.

"True, I am his godfather, but that's not the only reason I say that, Hermione."

She sat down on the bed and said distractedly, "What do you mean?"

He knelt so that he was eye level with her. "I'm his contact."

"WHAT?" she screeched! "YOU MEAN HE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING? YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE ELSE KNOW?"

"Hermione! Calm down and let me explain." He said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" she yelled at him, thinking that she'd very much like to hit him.

Snape said, "Fine, don't calm down but at least let me explain."

"Make it quick." Hermione seethed.

"A week and a half after you and Fleur were captured, Draco came to me and told me he was responsible for a member of the Order. He did not tell me whether or not it was you or Fleur. He simply said that if I gave him some snippet of information about the Order, it would save that person's life. At first, I thought it was just going to be a one-time thing and for any other Death Eater, naturally I would have said no, but it was Draco asking for it and I had to oblige. The next week he contacted me again and explained the situation in full, saying that this would be the only way to guarantee your life until the end of the war. Obviously, I said yes and gave and continued to give, him new information every week."

Hermione interrupted, "You still haven't answered the vital question here. Why didn't you tell the rest of the Order? On top of that, why didn't you confess to it out there just now? You made me look like a confunded idiot AND you made me doubt my trust in someone I've placed all my trust with."

Severus sighed, "Well, I did not tell the Order because they do not know Draco as I do and therefore would not trust him fully. They would never have allowed me to give him the information and they would have done all they could to prevent me from doing so. As for the reason I did not confess… Well, I'm sorry to have made you doubt young Mr. Malfoy's word, that was wrong but, Hermione Granger, ask yourself if you would have confessed to that lot."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "You're right. I probably wouldn't have told them either. They're like a pack of hungry wolves. They would've devoured you."

He chuckled.

She spoke up again, "Wait, there was this one time where a bit of information fell through. I got the bloody fuck beaten out of me by Voldemort and I remember Draco saying he came to yell at you. He told me that you said that the Order set up that bit of information as a trap. If the Order didn't know about this, then how did that happen?"

He chuckled again, "So inquisitive. You don't miss a thing, same as usual."

Coming from Severus, that was a compliment. She smiled.

He said, "Yes, the Order didn't know what I was doing. They were starting to catch on that someone was leaking information so I had to feed Draco some that wouldn't check out. The reason that I told Draco that the Order did it was because if he knew that I was doing this without the Order's permission, he would have made me stop, and I didn't want to risk your lives."

She said, "Okay, judging from that, I can safely assume the reason it took you so long to get him more substantial information after he blackmailed Voldemort is because you had to wait for the Order to show signs of more substantial information, correct?"

He nodded, "Very perceptive of you."

That was when the light went off in her head. She stood excitedly and grabbed Severus' shoulders.

"Keep giving him the information!" she said.

Severus, who never lost his cool, simply asked, "Whatever for, Miss Granger?"

She said, "When he let me go, he sentenced himself to death. He would never tell me that but I saw it in his eyes. He knew that when the Order got me back, they would stop giving him the information, so when he let me go, he was doomed to die. All of that would be true if the Order knew you were giving him information, but you're the only one who knows! Just keep giving him the information and he'll live."

"If only it were that simple. First of all, Draco is too much of a coward to ever risk his own life, no matter how much he's changed. Second, he sent me an owl telling me our meetings were no longer necessary. He's on the run, Hermione. It's out of our hands now."

"Am I ever going to see him again, Severus?" she asked.

Severus bluntly answered, "Perhaps. It is likely you will not, though. Your best shot at finding him would be to focus on winning this war. The sooner Voldemort is defeated, the sooner you can see Mr. Malfoy again, that is if he's still alive."

Hermione set her face to a determined expression. She walked back out to the living room, head held high. All eyes were on her once more, save Bill's.

She said, "Please forgive me for my attitude this evening." Everyone looked shocked. "If finding Draco is what you feel you need to do, then so be it. Also, I'd like to return to my position in the Order and be back on board with the fight against Voldemort. The sooner we win this war, the better."

As everyone in the room accepted her apology, she smiled to herself. Now she was one step closer to finding Draco, but she didn't miss the wary look Harry shot her way.

* * *

A/N 2: So, I'm not sure how you all are going to feel about that chapter, but hopefully I'll be able to get the next one out within the week. Let me know what you thought! It really gives me incentive to write quicker when you all review... so review please!!! Have a good day!!


	14. You Lose Something You Can't Replace

A/N: Wow. The Drama Llama really loves this story... (that was an attempt to be funny. I can't really pull it off) See, I have a really dry sense of humour. That was WAY beside the point. Anyway, this chapter is considerably shorter than the last few have been. Sorry. Also, I cannot write battle scenes. I suck at them, so instead of writing a horrifically written battle scene, I just abstained from actually writing the battle scene. Just assume that this battle scene is like what happened in the Deathly Hallows. Hope me doing this doesn't ruin the chapter! Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: JKR owns the Harry Potter World. Chapter title once again comes from the song "Fix You" by Coldplay

* * *

****Chapter 14- You Lose Something You Can't Replace****

It had been six months since Draco had let Hermione go and as each day passed by, it seemed more and more like she had never been away. Quicker than she thought was possible, she found herself falling back into the routine she had left when she had been captured.

She was constantly reminding herself of what had happened to her in an attempt to keep the memory of Draco close to her. Even so, the events that had occurred that year seemed more and more like a dream each day.

That's not to say that Hermione hadn't changed. Although her life was quite the same as it was when she had been captured, Hermione herself was entirely different and everyone could see it. She was quiet, distant, unemotional and sometimes a little rude. Everybody was extremely careful about what they said around her. They said nothing of Draco and nothing of her time away. In fact, her relationship with most of them had become completely superficial. Nobody really enjoyed this new Hermione, least of all, Harry and Ron. The only good thing they could now say about her was she was now completely motivated and dedicated to vanquishing Voldemort. Never before had she been as focused on fighting the Dark Lord as she was now.

Apart from Ginny and Severus, no one knew that her motivation was out of love for Draco and nothing else. Hermione was sure the reaction from her friends would not be pleasant if they found out, so she kept this bit of information to herself, talking to Ginny or Snape whenever the need would arise. Because of this, Severus and Ginny had become her closest companions and they were willing to help her locate Draco in any way they could.

Ginny had completed her Auror training the previous year while Hermione had been away and she was now using all her skills in an effort to find Draco. Severus, who still played spy for the Order, was on the lookout for Draco every time he left to meet Voldemort. Weekly, Hermione would ask Severus if there was any sign of Draco and each week the answer had remained the same. It was as if he had disappeared from the face of the earth.

Apart from that, other complications arose. Voldemort was becoming suspicious of Severus and Ginny was having problems of her own.

One morning, Ginny pulled Hermione aside and said, "Hey, can we talk?"

"Of course." Hermione instantly replied.

Ginny led Hermione into the garden and sighed, "You know, Hermione, Harry and I have been having problems."

Hermione inhaled sharply and asked, "Is this my fault?"

Ginny said, "Well, I don't want to be rude, but yes, it is. I mean if I could just tell him what I'm up to then all this fighting between us would stop."

She said, "No, Ginny. We can't tell him. He wouldn't understand."

Ginny raised her voice just a tinge, "You don't know that! Harry has been your best friend for thirteen years. Have some faith in him!"

Hermione sighed, "Harry still thinks I'm confunded. Why on earth would he believe that I love Draco and that you've been on the search for him? Besides that, Harry hasn't trusted me since the night I got back. Every time I look at him he has this expression like I'm going to kill him or something."

Ginny said, "Yeah. He does."

Hermione nearly fell to the ground, "You mean he actually thinks I want to murder him?

Ginny was close to tears, "No, but I don't think he thinks you're really Hermione. On top of that, he's so mad at me. He won't even share a bed with me. He's been staying in Ron's room for two days now."

Hermione whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that bad between you… I also didn't know he thinks I'm some imposter under the influence of polyjuice potion." She took a deep breath and continued, "If you need to tell him then go ahead. Maybe it's for the best."

Ginny smiled and gave Hermione a hug.

"Thank you," she said, "It will all work out. I promise."

Now, some six hours later, Hermione thought about that conversation and she realized that it was pointless to keep up the search for Draco. Not only were they getting nowhere, but also it was causing both of her friend's problems.

Dejected, she sat at the table of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, sipping her cup of tea. Severus walked in and joined her.

He said, "Why so down, Hermione?"

She said, "I'm not. Just tired."

"Come on," he prompted.

"I think you and Ginny need to stop searching for Draco." She whispered.

"Whatever for?" he asked.

"Ginny is having marital problems with Harry and Voldemort is becoming suspicious of you." She responded.

"We are your friends, Hermione. Being friends with someone comes hand in hand with sacrifice. Do not stop searching for Draco. The hope that you might find him will keep you going."

"I was supposed to fix everything and I can't even make a difference." She said.

Severus said, "One person can't fix everything, Hermione, but you are making a difference. Each day you move forward and take steps to defeat the Dark Lord. That is making a difference."

"I feel like every time I take a step forward in defeating Voldemort, I'm taking a step further away from Draco."

"How do you mean?"

"It's like it never happened. I'm back into the same lifestyle I had before I was captured. Nothing's changed. I need to hold on to that time of my life because it keeps him close to me, but it's as if as each day goes on, my life pulls me in a direction that's further and further away." She voiced.

Severus took hold of both her hands in his and said, "Hermione, holding on to the past is not what life is about. It's not wrong to remember the past, but it is wrong to live in it. If you do not move forward, you will spend your life wishing you were experiencing something that will never happen again. Let it go, Hermione, and spend your future creating new memories that will later become your past."

Hermione leaned forward and enveloped Severus in a tight embrace.

"I missed you," she said against his chest, "I've been back six months and I've only just realized how much I'd missed you."

He chuckled, "Yes. It's fortunate the walking ego trusted me six years ago or we'd have never ended up as friends."

Still hugging him, she said, "No. We would have become friends. It just would have taken longer for us to reach that point."

They leaned out of the hug and smiled at each other just as Harry walked in and said, "Hermione, you've been targeted."

Severus and Hermione both stood, worry sketched on their faces.

Harry continued, "It was only a matter of time before Voldemort located you. We should have known he'd want you back."

Hermione shook her head, "No Harry. It runs much deeper than that. I've met Voldemort face to face more times than you have now. Trust me, it's not just me he's after."

"What?" Harry asked, his voice laced with sarcasm, "You think he's after Malfoy, too?"

Hermione replied, "Although I have no doubt that Voldemort is after Malfoy, as well as me, that's not to whom I was referring."

"Who, then?" he asked.

Hermione said, "My parents."

With that, Hermione walked over to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped in and clearly shouted her parent's address. After the rapid spinning that occurs when you floo, Hermione stepped out of the flames and into her parent's living room.

"Mum? Dad?" she called into the house.

To her great relief, her father peeked his head out of his study saying, "Hermione? Is that you?"

"Hello, Daddy!" she said as she ran into her father's arms.

No one had told Mr. and Mrs. Granger of her daughter's capture and Hermione certainly wasn't going to break that news to them now. Her parent's had simply been under the impression that their daughter had forgotten how to use the telephone for just over a year.

When the hug broke, he held her at arms length and said, "Hermione Jean Granger, I haven't seen you in a year and a half! What's the matter? Did you forget how to use the old telephone?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry. I've been extremely busy with matters that left little to no room for spare time."

He nodded, "I see. I suppose I'll always feel separate from this world of magic that you live in. So, any news to report? How are you and young Mr. Weasley doing? Going on seven years now? Shouldn't he be proposing sometime soon?"

Hermione sighed. So much had happened that her parents didn't know. She was a horrible daughter.

She said, "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm a horrible daughter. I can't believe I haven't visited you in so long."

"It's alright, honey. I understand completely and by no means whatsoever are you a horrible daughter." He smiled at her.

She said, "Ronald and I broke up. I guess you could say it was a year ago."

"What?" asked her flabbergasted father.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed, "It's true. Ronald married Lavender Brown and has a one month old daughter, named Rose."

He inhaled, "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"No, Dad. It's okay," she assured him, "I didn't love him."

"Really? In love with someone else, eh?" he joked.

She nodded, "Yes, actually."

"Oh my. Well, we'll have to meet this young man."

"Yes, you will. He's wonderful."

He nodded, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, where's mum? I need to talk to both of you."

He said, "She's out running errands. She should be back soon."

Hermione smiled, "Well, what say I cook dinner and we can all catch up when she gets home?"

He smiled, "Sounds perfect."

An hour later, Hermione's mum returned to the smell of freshly cooked chicken parmesan.

"Honey?" she called, "Is that you?"

Hermione walked out of the kitchen and greeted her with a, "Hello, mum!"

"Oh my goodness! Hermione, my darling! It's been ages!" shouted Mrs. Granger.

The ecstatic Mrs. Granger enveloped her daughter in a tight hug, refusing to let her go for quite some time.

When she finally let go, she scolded Hermione, saying, "You need to visit your folks more often. We've been a little worried about you."

"Sorry, mum. I would have but as I was just telling dad, I've been preoccupied with extremely important matters."

"Well, you can tell us all about it in a minute," said her mother, "but first, let's get this dinner on the table."

When they had all sat down Hermione began, "Mum, dad, the reason I came by is because I have some news for you."

Her parents put down their eating utensils and gave Hermione their full attention.

She continued, "As you both know, the war against Voldemort is still ongoing and there have been some new developments. Due to some unplanned complications involving me this past year, the Dark Lord and his followers have targeted me. This does not mean me specifically, though. If he wants me, that means he wants whoever is closest to me first and then me. In short, both of your lives are now in danger. Voldemort will stop at nothing to get his revenge on those he feels have wronged him."

Her parents said nothing as they stared at her in dismay.

"Do you guys understand what this means?" she asked quietly.

"We're not safe." Replied her father.

Hermione nodded gravely, "That's correct. It also means that I'm coming home. I'm going to take care of you, okay. Do you both trust me?"

They both hugged her and said simultaneously, "We trust you."

Hermione smiled, "Good. Now, I'll be back in twenty minutes. I just need to run to headquarters and fetch my things."

Two weeks later and Hermione's efforts were no longer on searching for Draco. All of her strength was going towards protecting her parents. Voldemort was ever so persistent on snuffing her family. He and his followers had been on a rampage, terrorizing not only the wizarding world, but the muggle world as well. Everyone could feel it. The end of the war was nearing.

Hermione and her parents were rushing through dinner before returning to the basement, where they now spent most of their time. Torrents of rain were pouring outside accompanied by claps of thunder and brilliant flashes of lightning.

All three of the Granger's nearly jumped out of their skin when six soaking wet aurors, including Harry and Ron, apparated into the living room just as a particularly loud thunder had clapped and a blindingly bright lightning had flashed.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione said as she stood, "What are you doing here?"

"Hermione, we need you." Ron said urgently.

Harry continued, "Voldemort and most of his followers have convened in one spot. They're leading an assault on Hogwarts. This is it, Hermione, the end. The final battle."

Hermione looked back at her parents, "I can't leave them."

Harry nodded, "We know. These two," he pointed at two unfamiliar aurors behind him, "are going to escort your parents to a safe house. They'll be fine. I understand you want to protect them but Hermione, you're the smartest witch of our age. We need you at the battle."

Hermione became rebellious. Harry and Ron had barely spoken to her since she had been back and now that they needed her, they treated her nice again?

She said, "So, now that you need me, you like me again? Harry, Ginny told me that you don't even think I'm me. You think I'm some imposter using polyjuice potion."

Harry said, "Hermione, this isn't the time for that. This is urgent! Voldemort's attacking and you want to focus on the fact that our friendship fell apart over the last six months?"

Harry was right. Now was not an appropriate time to talk about this.

She said to Harry, "You're right. So, you're sure my parents will be alright?"

Harry nodded fervently. Hermione walked over to her parents and gave them each a big hug.

"I'll see you soon. I love you both, with all my heart."

"We love you too, sweetheart. Thanks for everything these past few weeks."

Hermione nodded, pulled her wand from her pocket and said, "Let's go."

With that, Hermione, Ron and Harry apparated to Hogsmeade and started up the hill leading to the chaos.

…It was a miserable battle…

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the steps of the Great Hall, leaning on each other for support and crying. It had been an emotionally and physically exhausting battle. The loss of so many of their comrades was hard for them to take. The thought that they would never see Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Snape and so many others was heartbreaking.

Who knew how long they sat there before Harry finally said, "It's over. It's finally over."

Hermione put her arm around Harry and said, "Yes. Now we can all start anew as the changed people we are."

"Well, I can say as an eleven year old boy, I never thought me being a wizard would mean all this." Harry chuckled.

"I don't think life took any of us in the direction we had planned." Said Hermione.

Ron said, "Now all we can do is move forward."

Afterwards, the three of them were busy attending the funerals of Lupin, Tonks, Fred and Snape, returning to the Weasley home a week later.

When they had finally returned, the first thing Hermione wanted to do was check on her parents. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible. That morning, one of the aurors that was to escort her parents a week ago arrived at the Burrow. Hermione barely heard the conversation. The only words that stuck out to her were, _attacked, St. Mungo's, dead, _and _sorry. _

She didn't want to believe it, but when Ginny came over and hugged her, she knew it was true. A soft drizzle was falling as Hermione knelt by the graves of her parents. After the services, only Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione remained.

Hermione stood, walked over to Harry and whispered, "I hate you."

Ron said, "Hermione, you don't mean that. We know you're upset. We've all suffered losses, all of us."

Tears spilling out, Hermione said, "But they were lives lost in battle. My parents didn't have to die!" She slapped Harry, "You promised me they'd be safe! You've ruined my life! I have no one left!"

Harry stood there as composed as could be, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I only did what I thought was best."

"Best for _you_!" Hermione shot at him. "I was at the battle! You didn't need me there! I could have protected them better than those damned Aurors!"

Harry said in his most sympathetic voice, "I'm sorry. I didn't plan this, Hermione. Like Ron said, we've all suffered."

Ginny said, "Is there anything I can do?"

Hermione said, "Yes. Help me find Draco. He's the only thing I want now."

Ron said, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Hermione had lost all sense of reason. Her parents were dead and in her book, it was Harry's fault. The only person who could cheer her up was Draco and still, he was nowhere to be found. She didn't care what Harry and Ron thought anymore.

She blurted, "It means that I love him. I've lost something I can never replace and I need the one I love with me now."

Harry whispered, "You fell in love with him?"

She nodded, "Yes. I realized it after Ron told me he'd married Lavender."

Ginny could see her brother's temper rising. She said, "Ronald, let her love who she wants to love. If you don't like it, then that's your problem."

She grabbed Ron's shoulder and Harry's hand leading them home and leaving Hermione to herself.

~~One Month Later~~

Hermione was busy cooking dinner at the Burrow; a duty Mrs. Weasley had let her take over ever since her parents had died. She was putting a pot on to boil when she heard a familiar whooshing sound and then saw the reflection of emerald green flames in one of the pictures hanging on the wall.

When no one came out of the fire, Hermione called to the air, "Ginny! Someone's head is in the floo! I'm busy! Could you see who it is?"

Some five minutes later and Ginny came rushing into the kitchen. Hermione was carrying a stack of plates to the table just as Ginny entered.

Ginny said, "Hermione, they found him."

Hermione dropped the stack of plates, which hit the floor with a deafening crash.

* * *

A/N 2: So... like I said, Hope the way I did the battle scene wasn't awkward, (though I'm sure it was.) Draco is back in the next chapter! YAY!!! So, let me know what you thought of this one because it felt a bit rushed to me. Reviews, please! *BEGS*


	15. Meet Me Once Again

A/N: Hello all! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! That last chapter got the most out of any chapter so far! Anyway, guess what? *whispers* Draco's back! Yay! I really like this chapter. It's super fluffy and romantic and sappy. I love chapter's like that! Yeah! Now I'm just babbling. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the Harry Potter Universe... Lucky her. Chapter title comes from the song "Closer to Love" by Mat Kearney.

* * *

****Chapter 15-Meet Me Once Again****

Hermione dropped the stack of plates, which hit the floor with a deafening crash.

"What?" Hermione choked out.

"It was Kingsley in the fire. They found Draco."

Hermione found a small smile tugging at her lips as the news settled in. Ginny, however, was not smiling.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" asked Hermione, now a little concerned.

Ginny said, "I think you better sit down."

Hermione nodded and slowly sat down.

Ginny whispered, "Hermione, he's in Azkaban."

"What?" Hermione again choked out.

"He's in Azkaban." Ginny repeated.

Hermione found herself blinking away tears. "Why? Who found him?"

"I'm not sure. Kingsley didn't tell me much, only that they caught him a week ago."

Hermione was now having a hard time breathing. She stood and rushed out of the kitchen when she ran smack into Harry and Ron.

When she saw who it was she had run into she said, "You have to do something!"

They took one glimpse at her face and simultaneously asked, "What's wrong?"

Ginny, who had followed Hermione out of the kitchen said, "The ministry caught Draco. He's in Azkaban."

At hearing it for the third time, Hermione lost all control and passed out in Harry's arms.

"Hermione!"

She heard someone calling her name from a distance.

"Hermione!" she heard again.

"Wake up, Hermione."

The third time, Hermione sat bolt upright and found herself peering into the concerned faces of Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"What happened?" Hermione croaked.

Ron said, "I don't know. Ginny said something about Malfoy and Azkaban and then you just fainted."

"So you guys aren't the ones who did it, then?" Hermione asked.

"Did what?" asked Ginny.

"Had Draco put in Azkaban." Answered Hermione.

"No," said Harry, "We only just found out now."

Hermione got off of the bed they had placed her on and started for the door.

"Where are you going, then?" asked Ron.

"I have to see him. I haven't seen him in seven months. I miss him."

At these words, Ron glared at her. Ever since she had told Harry and Ron about her feelings for Draco, they had acted strange around her. They never brought it up or mentioned anything about it, but she knew they weren't comfortable with it.

"Hermione," Harry said, shifting his weight uncomfortably, "You can't just go visit people in Azkaban. You have to get ministry approval and a clearance badge and on top of that you have to go through security checks and select a date in which to visit. It takes time."

Hermione was desperate, "Harry, you're the man who saved the wizarding world. Can't you pull some strings? You don't understand how important this is to me."

Harry looked at her, scrutinizing her.

He said, "I don't like that you love him. I don't know how you can."

"Me either." Whispered Ron.

To Harry and Ron's great surprise, Hermione didn't yell like they expected. Instead, she walked up to them and pulled them into a hug.

"I miss us," she said through tears, "I miss how close we used to be. We were the Golden Trio, remember? I hate all this fighting and weirdness between us."

She pulled out of the hug and continued, "Boys, none of us were expecting the events of the last two years to unfold the way they did, but the fact of the matter is, they did. All three of us have experienced hurt and heartache and do you know what? I miss having my two best friends there to help me get through it. I really don't like the fact that our friendship that was once SO strong, has completely fallen apart."

"As uncomfortable as it may be for the both of you, I did change when I was away. I fell in love with our worst enemy from school, of course that would change me, but that didn't mean it had to change us. I didn't expect it to happen and I definitely didn't choose for it to but I did expect the two of you to be more supportive. I support both of your relationships, and believe me Ron, for a while, that wasn't easy. A real friend would return the favour. When it comes down to it, if you make me choose between Draco and yourselves, I would without a doubt choose Draco."

"Don't take that to mean I would be okay without you, though, because I wouldn't be. I want us to be the way we were before I got captured. If that's going to happen we ALL need to cooperate a little more with each other, including me."

Harry and Ron stood there for the longest time, just staring at Hermione.

Finally, Ginny said, "Somebody, say something. Anything!"

Ron said, "You would really choose Draco over us?

Hermione smiled and said, "Can't I have both?"

Harry wrapped his arms around her and said, "You know, you really are spoiled, Hermione."

She nodded, "I know."

Ron gave her a hug too and said, "This doesn't mean that I like him, I just like you."

When the hugs stopped, Hermione looked up at Harry and said, "So, please, can I just talk to him?"

Reluctantly, Harry nodded and said, "I'll see what I can do."

He turned on his heel and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

It had been an hour since Harry had left and Hermione was pacing impatiently around the living room.

"If you keep doing that, you'll wear a path in the floor." Said Mrs. Weasley, who had gotten the scoop just twenty minutes before.

"Well, what's taking him so long?" Asked Hermione, just as Harry came whooshing out of the fireplace.

Hermione watched frantically as Harry slowly dusted himself off.

He turned to Hermione and seeing the expression on her face, he quickly explained everything to her.

"I got you in." he said, "Apparate to the island where Azkaban is located, take this clearance badge to the wizard at the entrance of the prison and someone will escort you to his cell. This badge is good for a forty-five minute private visit. That's the most amount of time I could get you. If you don't leave when the forty-five minutes is up, dementors will arrive, so be sure to leave on time. Off you go."

Hermione hugged Harry as tight as she could and whispered 'thank-you so much' in his ear. She turned around and Ginny murmured a 'good luck' to her. Mrs. Weasley gave her an assuring pat on the shoulder and Ron nodded. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she apparated to the terrifying place that was Azkaban prison.

Hermione looked around at the sea surrounding the prison. The wind was blowing like mad and not a seagull was in sight. She looked up at the doors and took a deep breath before entering. She walked in and immediately felt cold, an indication of the dementors that were once again guarding the wizard prison. The sounds of screams was radiating throughout the prison as well. It was a wonder how anyone could stand to be in this place for long. It broke her heart to think that Draco was stuck here.

"Hello there, miss. Can I help you at all?" said an overly cheery voice to her left.

She looked to find the source of the impossibly cheery voice and saw a painting of a wizard nailed to the wall.

She said, "Yes, I wish to visit someone. I have clearance."

"Oi! Richard!" shouted the painting. "He'll just be a moment, miss."

Hermione nodded. Sure enough, a minute later out walked a man who looked just as uncheerful as she felt.

"What can I do for you, miss." The wizard called Richard droned.

Hermione handed him the clearance badge.

He looked it over and said, "He's on floor twelve. If you'll just follow me. I'm Richard, by the way."

"Hermione. It's a pleasure."

Richard was apparently trying to be conversational because he said, "This one you're visiting doesn't say or do much. I'm sure you've already noticed that most people in Azkaban scream and yell. He just sits there and stares at the wall. How do you know him anyway?"

She said, "I'm the reason he's in here."

"You're a brave one, aren't you, lassie? Would you like me to stay during you're visit to make sure he doesn't hurt you?"

"That won't be necessary. He won't hurt me." She said.

"How can you be sure?" asked Richard.

"We're in love."

"I don't even want to know." Chuckled Richard.

"Good. I wouldn't have told you, even if you did." Hermione said, pointedly.

"Right. Sorry, miss. Here we are. Straight down, eighth cell on the right. You're forty-five minutes begins now, I'll come to fetch you when your time is up so the dementors won't get to you."

Hermione nodded and slowly headed for the eighth cell on the right. Her breathing was hard as she counted one, two, three, four, five, six, seven… This was it. The moment she'd been waiting for. She walked up to his cell and silently knelt beside it, peering inside.

There he was. There was the face she hadn't seen in seven months. His head was hung, his blonde hair falling over his lovely face.

"Draco," she whispered, and his head shot up at the sound of her voice.

Their eyes locked and for the briefest of moments she saw his expression turn from that stone cold mask he always wore to a look of utter joy. He sat up and moved so that he was right up against the bars that separated them. They looked at each other in silence for what seemed like hours, but what was only a minute or two.

She reached out slowly to touch his face and as she did so she simply said, "Hi."

"Hello, love," he replied hoarsely, pressing his cheek into the palm of her hand.

"Hi," she said again, letting her hand fall from his face.

He smirked, "Are we just going to sit here exchanging pleasantries, or was there something you wanted?"

She wanted to laugh, but she couldn't, her emotions were so strong. She reached through the bars for his hands and laced her fingers between them.

She said, "Draco, I wanted to thank you for everything. That year that should have been the worst time of my life and you treated me better than anyone deserves."

His eyes fell, "Is that all?"

"Be quiet you git, I wasn't finished," she inhaled, "I love you, Draco Malfoy. I finally love you."

"You do, do you? Took you long enough, you oblivious twit."

This time she did laugh. She moved her hands out of his and instead, she entwined them in his blonde hair. She pulled his face towards her and for the third time, their lips met.

At first the kiss was soft, gentle, and cautious with only their lips touching. Then he parted her lips with his tongue, and it became a fervent and desperate kiss, a mess of teeth and lips, their tongues frantically searching each other's mouths for something they would never find. Neither of them could think of anything else but the feel of each other's lips moving seamlessly together.

Draco pulled out of the kiss and smiled as Hermione groaned in disapproval. He reached up to her head and turned her ear towards his mouth.

He whispered, "I knew you would find me."

She connected their lips again and her hands found their way into his. When the kiss broke she looked at him and on his face was plastered that smirk she loved so much. She knew something sarcastic was about to come out of his mouth.

Sure enough, he said, "Well, just fantastic timing you have, gorgeous. You've come to love me and I can't be with you. That's bloody brilliant."

Hermione wasn't in a laughing mood anymore. Tears sprung to her eyes and she hugged him as best she could through the bars.

"Hey, hey." Draco said softly, "Hermione, love, don't cry. When it's time for you to go, I don't want to remember you crying. I want to see your gorgeous face with a smile on it."

At these words Hermione just cried harder.

Draco wanted to cry too because there was no way out of this new predicament, but he knew he needed to be the strong one… and as always, Malfoy's didn't cry.

He whispered, "Sweetheart, it's okay. Don't cry. I'm here. I'm right here."

"How did this happen?" she asked, crying still.

"I was on the run and I got caught, just over a week ago." He answered.

"It's my fault!" she bawled into his chest.

"No, love. Nothing is your fault. I'm in here because of the wrong I've done in my life and no other reason." He said.

She hiccupped, "But if I hadn't told Harry and Ron that it was you that had me then-"

"Then the Ministry still would have caught me and I'd still be in here." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "It's NOT your fault. Do you understand me?"

She nodded slowly.

"Good. Now, I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend however much time we have moping about why I'm in here. Do you?"

She shook her head no.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I've missed you."

"Me too," she said. She picked up one of his hands and began to softly kiss his fingers. "I wish we could have done this when I was with you." She said.

He looked at her sadly and said, "Sometimes I regret letting you go. I feel like if I had told you I loved you, we wouldn't be in this mess."

She said, "That's not your fault. If you hadn't let me go, I would never have realized that I love you."

"How do you know that?" he asked, stroking her hair with his free hand.

"It took Ron telling me that he'd married Lavender for me to realize it. If you had kept me with you, I would have thought I was still in love with Ron. We'd have gotten nowhere."

"Maybe it would have been different if I had said something. I wish we were at a point where we could be together freely." He said.

"Don't worry. We're going to get there, soon."

He kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, Hermione."

"It's weird to hear you say things like that to me. Remember when we used to hate each other?" she asked.

He nodded, "Life was simpler back then."

Just then, Richard appeared at the end of the hallway. "It's time to go, miss."

Hermione nodded sadly then stood, as did Draco.

She pressed herself against the bars and whispered, "I'm going to fix this. I'll get you out of here. Do you trust me?"

"With my life." He whispered back.

She kissed him once more on the lips. As she was pulling away, Draco put his hand behind her head and pulled her back in. Their lips moved together as one. This time, Hermione was the one to deepen the kiss. The world could have come crashing down around them and neither one would have cared.

Very reluctantly, Hermione pulled away. "I have to go."

She turned and Draco grabbed her hand. "Don't." he pleaded.

She looked back at him and saw a look of pure sadness sketched on his face. It broke her heart.

"When am I going to see you again?" he asked, panicked since she was leaving.

"Soon, I promise." She said.

She turned once more to leave and he still had a hold of her left hand. Tears pricked her eyes as her hand slipped out of his and they lost contact.

Richard approached her, "How was your visit, miss?"

"Under the circumstances, it was perfect."

He smiled at her and said, "Well, maybe we'll see you around again."

Hermione nodded and walked out the front exit, thinking she would never have to see Draco here again. Not if she had anything to do with it.

Two days later and getting Draco released was proving to be a difficult task. Kingsley was the current minister of magic and despite Hermione's pleading, he would not budge on releasing Draco. According to the new Minister, Hermione's opinion of Draco was completely biased. This was true, but the fact that Draco didn't deserve to be in Azkaban was true too. In a last attempt, Hermione had turned to Harry for help. Kingsley trusted Harry's opinion as much as Harry had trusted Dumbledore's, when he was alive.

In the living room of the burrow were Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and George.

"Please, Harry!" Hermione shouted, "You have more influence than anyone I know!"

"Oh! And Hermione praises his ability to persuade the Minister! That should bust up his ego!" yelled George, in the voice of a wrestling match announcer.

"I know you love him, Hermione and I've accepted that, but he belongs in Azkaban! He's done wrong in his life!" Harry shouted back.

"And a solid defense attack by Harry! Let's see what Hermione will do next!" yelled George.

Hermione tried Ron, "Ron, Harry listens to you! Try to convince him this is the right thing to do!"

"Trying the best friend! A worthy move by Hermione! And the response will be?" George said again.

Ron said, "I agree with Harry, Hermione. Draco has done wrong. I can't convince him to do something I don't agree with."

"Not the answer she was expecting! What a shame! What will she do next?" laughed George.

"Whole lot of good you are!" she huffed at Ron. "Harry, please! Do this one favour for me! Please! I beg of you!" she pleaded.

"And she stoops to begging! WILL IT WORK?"

Harry and Hermione yelled, "George, shut up!"

"Right, sorry." He said, while giggling maniacally.

Harry went back to the argument at hand, "Hermione, I can't just go ask Kingsley to release him! It'll never work."

"There has to be something you can do." Hermione said, almost defeated.

"No, there's not. You just need to accept the fact he's in prison, visit him once a month and move on."

Ginny, who had been sitting in the corner holding Ron's daughter, stood up and yelled, "That's bullshit!"

At this, Rose started crying. Ginny waltzed passed Ron, handed him his crying daughter, walked up to Harry and said, "Now, you listen here, mister! I'm your wife! I know the kind of influence you have with the Ministry and you are most definitely not doing all you can to help her! Hermione's right. He hasn't done anything wrong enough to be worthy of a lifelong sentence in Azkaban!"

Harry gasped, "Hasn't done anything wrong enough? Ginny, he's a Death Eater! That's wrong enough! He's got to be punished for all the things he's done."

"Yes, but you didn't know he was a Death Eater until she told you he was. Besides, what about the things he's done right? What about him saving her? What about that, hmm?"

"That one good deed is NOT enough to erase his past. He…"

"No, I won't let you do it." Ginny yelled, "Haven't you and Ron hurt her enough? Didn't you both give up on trying to find her after a couple of months? Didn't you go and marry Lavender, Ron, when she thought she still loved you? Didn't you guys make her leave her parents with some random aurors just to find out they were dead a week later? Don't you DARE take the only thing left in her life she has that is worth living for, please?"

"Ginny, I don't know what to say," Harry whispered.

"Say you'll consider it. If you don't want to talk to Kingsley right away, then talk to Draco. Let him convince you that he should be let go! If you're not going to do it for Hermione, then do it for me. If you love me at all Harry, then you'll trust what I'm telling you and at least go and talk to him."

Harry sighed, "Fine. I'll talk to Malfoy, but I'm not promising anything. If I hear one offensive remark come out of his bigoted little mouth, I swear on Dumbledore's grave, I'll kill him, even if it means I get my own damn ass chucked in Azkaban."

She stood on her toes and gave him a big kiss. "Thank you so much." She said.

She looked at Hermione and winked.

* * *

A/N 2: Why do I keep leaving you all with these cliffies? I wish I knew, ha ha ha! I'm mean. Review please! I love to hear your thoughts! The more reviews I get, the quicker I tend to update, plus your opinion means the world to me! Review *BEGS* Have a great day, all!


	16. Oh, Just To Be With You

A/N: Hello all. Before I say anything else, I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. That last chapter got the most out of any so far! I really appreciate it! Next order of business. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a busy week, but it's finally out. We're getting close to the end of this story. I think only two more chapters and then the epilogue but we'll see what happens. I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Oh, and Ron might seem a little OOC in this chapter, but I wanted him that way so... yeah LOL ENJOY!

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything, including Draco... Grr. Chapter title comes from the song "Thank You" by Dido.

* * *

****Chapter 16-Oh, Just To Be With You****

Ginny looked at Hermione and winked.

Harry looked back and forth between the two of them, and huffed. Damn the little conspirators.

He said, "Blimey, Hermione! When am I going to stop doing favours for you?"

With that, he grabbed his coat and stormed out the door. It was pouring torrents of rain outside so Hermione, Ginny, Ron and George waited with amused expressions on their faces.

Harry stormed back in, soaked to the skin and yelled, "What the bloody hell did I do that for?"

He waved his wand, casting a quick drying spell over himself and turned on the spot and disapparated to the ministry.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron and George burst into laughter. Harry was quite amusing when he was upset. Still laughing, Hermione ran up to Ginny and enveloped her in a rib-crushing hug.

She squealed, "Thank-you! Thank you so much! Do you think he'll really be able to help him?"

"It's hard to say," said Ginny, "but at least I got him to try."

That's when Ron stood and dampened the mood.

He said, "I don't know why the bloody hell he's trying. I wouldn't."

As Hermione and Ginny glared at Ron, Harry Potter was on his way to Azkaban prison.

~~*~~

It had been three days since Hermione had come to visit him. Draco sat in his cell and clung to the words she had spoken to him. '_I'm going to fix this. I'll get you out of here. Do you trust me?' _He had replied, '_With my life.'_ It was true. He did trust Hermione with his life, but the fact of the matter was, he couldn't see a way out of this situation. He was in prison and that was it. He thought back to how he gotten himself in this mess.

_He had been on the run ever since he had let Hermione go and his life had been torn apart. Not like he had much of a life anyway. He was pretty good at hiding because he had done it for near five years after almost killing Dumbledore, but somehow he had slipped up and ended up being caught. Upon being caught, he had been brought to the ministry and tried little more than a week later. No one had any confirmed information that he was a Death Eater, but the Dark Mark on his left arm was apparently incriminating enough to get him a lifelong sentence in prison. _

Now here he sat, a few weeks later, in a cell in Azkaban, waiting to die. Why couldn't they just kill him? Now he had to sit here in this God-forsaken place and just wait until his health gave out or he went insane.

He was allowed one visitor a month; only once a month because most people lost their minds after just a few weeks in Azkaban and when that happened, visitors became unnecessary. Draco, on the other hand, was completely different. Dementors fed off of happy memories and he didn't have very many of those, so they didn't much affect him. Well, they did, but not enough to make him go mad in a matter of weeks. It would probably take him years. Now he waited, counting down the days until he was allowed his next visit from Hermione.

Imagine his surprise when he heard a pair of familiar footsteps coming towards his cell. He pressed himself against the bars in the hopes to see Hermione but someone quite unexpected met his eyes.

Draco looked up and sneered, "Potter. What the bloody fuck are you doing here?"

Harry sighed, "I came to talk to you about Hermione."

Draco heard an uncomfortable edge to his tone. He panicked and pushed himself harder against the bars and asked urgently, "Is she alright? Has something happened to her?"

Harry shook his head, indicating that she was alright and Draco sighed with relief.

Harry looked confused, then surprised as he asked, "What would you do if I could get you out of here?"

Draco looked down and his hair fell across his face. There was only one thing he would do, only one person he cared about.

He said, "Hermione. I'd go to Hermione." Then he went back to his normal self and drawled, "Why the hell would you care, you prick?"

Harry spat, "I don't care, fuckwad, but Hermione does. Look Malfoy, I only came to talk to you because I owe that much to Hermione. My wife, Ginny, told me that she doesn't think Hermione would be able to live the rest of her life without you. In my opinion, you don't deserve for me to give you the time of day. Saying that, I guess I'm here because my best friend can't get over you. She has not been the same since the day you let her go, and it's been worse ever since she came to visit you. She wouldn't stop yelling at me to try to get you out."

Draco smirked, "You make it seem like it's my fault."

Harry said, "It is!"

He smiled, "Well what the hell do you expect me to do about it from in here?"

Harry gave him a look that said 'I don't know what she sees in you', and said, "Look, if you rotted in here for the rest of your life, I wouldn't give a shit, but Hermione cares and for the life of me, I don't know why. She's my best friend Malfoy and I need you to convince me why having the ministry let you go would be best for her."

Draco looked up at Harry. Without even the slightest trace of a smirk on his pale face and without the tiniest hint of sarcasm in his deep voice he said, "I love her. She means more to me than anything in this whole world. If I thought me dying right now would be best for her, I'd have a dementor waltz over and suck out my soul right now."

"Why her, Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know, Potter. It's not like I picked her out of a line up and decided I would fall in love with her. It just happened. Somewhere between seeing her that first night and letting her go a year later, I fell in love."

Harry looked skeptical. Draco was sure Harry knew how cunning he could be. He was a Slytherin after all.

Harry asked, "How do I know you're not just using her to get out of here?"

Now Draco was mad. Who the hell was Potter to question his motives? He had no right to doubt his love for Hermione.

Draco smirked, "Well first of all, I don't really believe you can get me out of here. Honestly, how much influence could you really have with the Ministry?"

Harry puffed up like a peacock and said with a smugness Draco resented, "Well, I did vanquish the Dark Lord. The ministry adores me. Besides, Kingsley is one of my good friends. I could get whatever I wanted from him."

"Oh shut up before your head explodes." Draco sneered.

Harry ignored his statement and asked, "Was there a second of all?"

Serious once more, Draco nodded, "Second of all, I couldn't use Hermione like that," his voice cracked, "I would never, could never hurt her, ever."

On an impulse, Draco reached out and grabbed on to Potter's shirt.

He shook him and said, "Please understand that I really do love her and that I have only her very best interests at heart." Draco let Harry go.

Harry looked shocked. He said, "Merlin's beard. I thought Hermione was exaggerating when she said you loved her."

"Why so shocked? I'm not as bad as all that." Draco chuckled.

"It's just weird. You called her mudblood and embarrassed her and made her life hell. It's just, I don't know, hard for me to accept."

"Well, fuck Potter. Put it that way and it sounds bad no matter what. I do care about her, though. She the biggest part of my life now."

Harry sighed and stood. He looked down at Draco and said, "Fine. I'll do what I can to get you released. Do not take me lightly when I say that if you EVER hurt her, physically, emotionally or in any other way, I will hex you into a million pieces, put them in a box, pound it with a mallet and then set it on fire. Do you understand me?"

"Anger issues, Potter?"

"I wasn't joking, Malfoy."

"Neither was I."

Harry glared at him and Draco said, "Keep your trousers on Potter. I won't ever hurt her, I promise."

With that Harry nodded and left, presumably off to the ministry to try to get him acquitted of all the charges. Hopefully the ego-inflated vanquisher of the Dark Lord could get him out.

~~*~~

It was like a repeat of three days before. Hermione stood in the living room of the Burrow, compulsively pacing back in forth while subconsciously chewing her lower lip. She had been pacing for three hours and no one could get her to stop.

She was finally pulled out of her trance when Ginny yelled, "Hermione! You're bleeding! You're chewing through your bottom lip!"

Hermione replied with an absentminded, "Huh?"

That was it for Ginny. She walked up and slapped Hermione as hard as she could.

She said, "Snap out of it!"

Hermione responded with, "Yeah, I needed that."

Ginny nodded fervently, fixed Hermione's lip with a flick of her wand and said, "You need to get a grip. If Harry can get him free or do anything for that matter, it's probably not going to happen for a couple of days. You need to calm the bloody hell down."

Hermione nodded, "Right, right. A couple of days. Calm down. Okay."

George walked up behind her and said with a chuckle, "Just keep saying it to yourself."

At this point Ron walked back into the living room with Rose in his arms.

He looked at Hermione and then Ginny and said, "I'll take it Harry's not reported back yet."

Ginny walked up to him and took her niece out of his arms. She said, "You know Hermione SO much better than I do. Please! Calm her down."

Ron nodded, then carefully approached Hermione. He hadn't been alone with her since a week before she had been captured. Hermione was still in a bit of a daze.

He bumped her shoulder in a friendly way and said, "Hey."

She looked over at him with a surprised expression on her face. She just stared at him. It was quite comical, actually.

He chuckled, grabbed her hand and said, "Come with me."

Ron knew that there were only two ways to calm Hermione down when she was like this. Way number one, let her talk about what's bothering her. Way number two, give her a favorite book to read. He decided to give her a choice. He went to the limited library in the Burrow and pulled _**Hogwarts, A History **_off the shelf. He then took her to the kitchen and sat her down on the magically elongated table.

He showed her the book and said, "Read or talk?"

It seemed she was finally out of her daze because she smiled.

She said, "You remember how to calm me down."

He smiled back, "Of course I do. I've known you since you were eleven. What did you expect? So, read or talk?"

"Talk."

He nodded indicating that she should begin.

She asked, "Why does it bother you so much that I love Draco?"

He gulped, the tips of his ears turning red, "It doesn't seem natural, you loving Draco and him loving you. I'm afraid he's going to hurt you."

Hermione said, "You hurt me."

He said, "I know that. I'm sorry. I didn't have a right to do that to you. Can I ask you a question, though? Did we feel right to you?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

He nodded.

"Never. Don't take this wrong, but I thought we were only together because everyone expected us to be."

"That's why I fell in love with Lavender. She was something I wanted, not something I felt obligated to want. Now let me ask you something else. Does Malfoy feel right to you?"

She smirked, "Somehow I feel like you aren't going to believe me when I say that Draco has felt right since I punched him in our third year. I still hated him then, but it felt right."

"This is really out of character for me. I should be furious with you. After saying that, if Draco feels right to you, then that's all I need to know."

Hermione was close to tears, "Really?"

He nodded, "I feel like I owe it to you. I still hate that blonde-headed bigot and if you bring him over for Christmas dinner, you'd better keep him far away from me."

Hermione's heart started pounding in her chest when she heard a voice say, "I wouldn't go near you even if you doubled my fortune."

She thought she was dreaming. Harry couldn't have done it that quickly. She looked at Ron and saw a look of shock on his face. Hermione slowly looked to her left and a saw Draco leaning against the doorway, the biggest smirk ever stuck to his face. Behind him stood Harry with a mixture of cockiness and irritation on his face.

Hermione just stared in shock, a small smile spreading on her face. When it finally sunk in that Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her, she shot up and sprinted the distance between them, launching herself into his waiting arms. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her, a huge smile on his face as well.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his head down for a kiss. Draco was all the more willing to have her lips against his once more. As Hermione began to gently bite his lower lip, Draco moaned and mumbled, 'I knew there was a reason I loved you.' Hermione chuckled, capturing his mouth in a deeper kiss. Draco's hands were under her thighs, holding her up. He wanted them on other places so he slammed her body against the wall, his body now holding her up. There lips never disconnected as he snaked his hands up her sides. When his left hand landed on her breast they heard someone loudly clear their throat.

Hermione pushed his head away and looked around to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing in the kitchen, along with Ginny, Harry, Ron, George.

George and Ginny were looking at Hermione suggestively making sexual motions with their hands. Harry was trying to hold Ron back, who had apparently tried to jump Draco when his hand had found her boob. Mr. Weasley looked slightly amused, but Mrs. Weasley was tapping her foot, a furious expression on her face.

When Draco saw everyone staring at them, he swiftly put Hermione down and awkwardly tried to cover the bulge in his pants. Hermione, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and righted her clothes.

Mrs. Weasley furiously said, "My goodness! Is that really appropriate?"

Hermione blushed and said with swollen lips, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. That wasn't appropriate at all."

Molly turned her fury towards Draco, "And you," she said, "Is that any way to act the first time you are a guest in someone's home."

Draco was putting a valiant effort towards not laughing. He hadn't been yelled at since his father was alive.

He couldn't help himself when he sarcastically said, "I've never been a guest in someone's home. I was a Death Eater. Whoever on the planet did you think would want to have me 'round for tea?"

George snorted and Hermione blushed. No one was sarcastic toward Mrs. Weasley. Hermione doubted Mrs. Weasley knew was sarcasm was.

After Draco's comment, Molly stammered, "I… well, I… well."

Draco said, "Perhaps this is more appropriate." He leaned in a kissed Molly on the cheek and said in his smoothest tone of voice, "Thank you for having me over."

Mrs. Weasley turned a shade of red that would rival Ron when he was embarrassed. At that, the whole of the room started laughing. Hermione walked over to Draco, slid her hand into his and whispered a quiet, 'thank-you' in his ear. He squeezed her hand and winked.

Mrs. Weasley recovered from her embarrassment and treated everyone to a wonderful home-cooked meal. The conversation was pleasant and friendly. Everyone was talking and laughing so no one seemed to notice how pleasantly uncomfortable Draco was as Hermione did inappropriate things to him under the table, with a smirk on her face cemented in place.

When they had all finished eating and Draco had… finished… Mrs. Weasley brought out a pot of tea and Hermione asked the question she had been dying to know all night.

She asked, "Harry, how did you do it?"

He looked over at her and said, "Well, I went to talk to Malfoy, as Ginny suggested. We talked for a bit and then I went over and talked to Kingsley."

Hermione said, "That's it? That's all you want to tell me?"

Harry said, "Let's just put it this way: There might be an article in the Daily Prophet sometime in the near future about me." He sighed. "I can see the headline now: "Favoritism in the Ministry? Vanquisher of the Dark Lord convinces Minister of Death Eater's Innocence.""

Ginny asked curiously, "Why would there be an article in the Prophet? Kingsley is smart enough to keep Draco's release quiet."

"It isn't Mr. Shacklebolt's fault." Draco said, "According to the Minister, a miss Rita Skeeter was listening in on at his office door while scar-head here was talking to him."

"Draco," Hermione scolded, "Is the name calling really necessary?"

"Sorry. Old habits die hard." Then he leaned over and whispered, "After what you just did to me under the table, I should be allowed to say whatever I want. What if somebody had noticed?"

She purred in his ear, "That was a chance I was willing to take."

George said, "Oi! Quit mumbling over there."

Hermione blushed and went back to the conversation at hand.

She said, "Wait? Rita Skeeter works for the Prophet again?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Yes, I believe they rehired her a few months ago."

Harry said, "Well, Mrs. Weasley, if nothing else, don't believe the article she comes out with this time. You know it won't be true."

Hermione truly felt sorry for Harry, having been on the receiving end of Rita's outrageously famous articles.

She said, "I'm sorry, Harry."

He said, "It's fine. As long as my best friend is happy again."

She stood and walked over to Harry, gave him a big hug and said, "Thank you so much. What can I ever do to repay you?"

Harry smirked, "How about no more snogging Malfoy in public? I almost vomited."

Ron said, "Agreed."

Then Harry pulled Hermione down to his face and whispered, "And definitely no more getting Malfoy off at the dinner table, understood?"

Ron, Ginny and George leaned in and whispered, "Agreed."

Mrs. Weasley said, "What are you lot whispering about? It's rude to whisper."

Ginny said, "Nothing, mum."

Hermione straightened and went back to her seat, her face an unflattering shade of red.

Draco, who had no idea that four other people had witnessed Hermione's actions, stood and said quite seriously, "I'd like to say something."

The room gave him their full attention.

"First of all, Potter, I'd like to thank you for what you did. I'm sure there's still a big part of you that thinks I don't deserve it, but thank you just the same. To the rest of you, I'm sure you've never heard pleasant stories about me, I was a bit of a git in my younger days, but Hermione's the biggest part of my life and I hope we can all start to get along."

Mrs. Weasley stood and enveloped Draco in a big hug. "Why, of course we can, dear. How sweet of you to say that."

Ron and Harry said, "What a brownnose," and continued to sip their tea.

About half an hour later Mr. Weasley said it was time for bed.

He asked, "Hermione, will you be staying here or are you going to go to your flat?"

Hermione glanced at Draco and said, "My flat. Thank you, Arthur."

After mumbling good night's to everyone, Hermione took Draco's hand and apparated them to her newly rented flat in the center of muggle London.

When they arrived, Draco followed Hermione around while she showed him the tiny flat. He felt awkward. It was weird being alone with her under normal circumstances. Perhaps he just couldn't comprehend the fact that he was free and he was allowed to be with the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Hermione said, "And this is the bedroom."

He looked down at her and nodded, "It's nice."

She looked at him and nodded back. Without a warning, she stepped forward and placed her lips against his. Without waiting even a second, he slid his tongue into her open mouth. They stood in the doorway to her room, passionately kissing each other. Hermione could feel his need against her stomach. She pulled out of the kiss and put her mouth next to his ear.

She whispered huskily, "Sleep with me."

He answered back, "Of course."

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently. He was going to take his time with this.

* * *

A/N 2: And the next chapter is going to be smut *smirk* Hope you guys liked it. Share your thoughts :D Review please!


	17. Close To You

A/N: So, that was a rather quick update by my standards, wasn't it? Thank you all SO much for the reviews! They totally made my week! So this chapter is smut, smut, smutty, smut... not overly explicit smut, but smut just the same. It's also a very deep chapter. Our main characters connect on a very close level. Anyway... I need to do a shout out to a reviewer, Enilas, who prompted me to write the Rita Skeeter article! Thanks very much for the idea ;) Okay, that's enough babbling on my part so, enjoy :D

Disclaimer: The brilliant JKR owns the characters. I, however, own this plot :D Chapter title comes from the song "They Long to be Close to You" by the Carpenters.

* * *

****Chapter 17-Close To You****

Draco was going to take his time with this. This wasn't going to be just sex. This would be making love and he wanted it to be perfect.

He looked at his love, who was smiling sweetly up at him and waiting patiently. He carefully climbed on top, straddling her, and one by one, began to unbutton her sweater. Underneath was a see-through, lace top. What a tease, he thought. He lifted her slightly to remove the sweater and threw it on the ground. He placed his hands on her waist and pushed up the lace top, after which he bent down and placed soft kisses from her navel up to her breasts.

Hermione moaned at his touch. The sound was enough to drive him wild. It was getting harder for him to be gentle with her, now. Urgently, he unbuttoned the tight-fitting jeans she was wearing and swiftly slid them off of her legs. He then crawled back up her body and connected their lips.

As he kissed her, Hermione moved her hands to his pants and started fumbling with the buckle. Hermione's hands were shaking so badly, she couldn't get his pants unbuttoned. Draco chuckled, with his lips still pressed against hers. He pulled out of the kiss and moved to take his clothes off on his own. Just as he was about to, he saw tears in Hermione's eyes.

He said, "Hey, hey. It's okay, Hermione. It's a difficult button." He joked.

She got upset and nearly yelled, "That's not what's wrong."

He reached out and brushed the hair out of her face, "Then what is it, love?" He asked, now thoroughly concerned.

"I'm worried." She whispered.

Now he was confused, "About what?"

She stammered, "This is the first time since… I've sort of, well… I've sort of trained myself to shut down during sex." She blurted.

"Meaning?"

"I'm worried I won't be able to enjoy it… Do you understand?"

He said, "I haven't had sex with as many women as you think I have, Hermione. I don't think you'll disappoint me."

He had completely missed the point. She shook her head.

"That's not what I meant." She whispered, turning away from him in shame.

She didn't want to flat out tell him that she shut down sexually because of how many times she'd been raped during captivity.

He said, "Hey, look at me." She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Tell me what you meant, then."

She shook her head, still looking away and said, "Think about it."

Draco stared down at her naked form, trying to figure her out. His eyes moved all around her body looking for an explanation as to why she wouldn't look at him. His eyes drifted down to her centre and he saw Death Eater after Death Eater push into her, a memory of what had happened to her numerous times last year. _I've sort of trained myself to shut down during sex_. Draco gasped as the realization hit him and at that moment, his heart broke.

He pulled her close to him and caressed her in his arms as tears ran down his face.

"I'm sorry." He cried into her ear. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'm so sorry!"

As he held her, rocking her back and forth, Hermione began to cry into his chest. She moved her face to his and whispered, "I love you. I love you so much, but I'm worried I can't."

He kissed her forehead, still crying and said, "No, love, no. Look at me." She looked at him. "I love you, Hermione. This is different."

She nodded, tears still silently pouring out both their eyes.

He continued, "Do you understand, love? This is different. This is me. Okay, this is me. It's not them."

She took a deep breath, containing her tears and nodded.

She still looked a little upset, so he said, "Sweetheart, we can wait. I can wait. I'll understand."

At this she shook her head violently and said, "No. I want this."

She got onto her knees and pushed him down on the bed. Her hands once again moved to his pants and this time, she was able to get them off with ease. When he was free from all the confines brought on by clothes, he playfully flipped her over onto her back. He liked being on top. He placed her hands in his and brought them up above her head. He then started to place soft kisses all over her upper body, making her moan as his lips made contact with her skin. He released her hands and moved his down her body, gently grazing over her hardened nipples.

He kissed his way down from her neck to her breasts, taking her left breast into his warm mouth and gently biting. As he did this her hands were running up and down his back, scratching him. He loved that he was able to do this for her after all that she had been through. He moved his mouth to her other breast and repeated his action, making Hermione arch into him.

His hands were nearing her centre when he heard her hoarsely whisper, "Touch me, Draco."

He very willingly found her clit and started rubbing it with his thumb, making her moan in pleasure. He took his other hand and stuck his fingers into her wetness, bringing to her insane amounts of enjoyment. When she was on the brink of orgasm and his need was becoming extremely great as well, he pulled his fingers out of her and in one swift movement, pushed into her wet heat, burying himself to the hilt.

Both of them cried out as he pushed into her again and again. Hermione bucked her hips against him, allowing him to go deeper and deeper into her. Hermione was at the very edge of orgasm and she prompted him to quicken the pace. When he did, it pushed Hermione over the edge, sending blissful chills up and down her body. As her inner walls tightened around Draco, he came inside her with a loud groan and collapsed on top of her.

When they had both come down from their orgasms, Draco pulled out of her and rolled over. He then grabbed Hermione and pulled her close, wanting to hold her for the rest of his life. She gratefully snuggled into his chest, her back against his front.

After a few minutes Draco asked, "What are you thinking about?"

She whispered, "Ron never liked to cuddle. This is nice."

He smiled down at her and said, "Get used to it."

She arched her neck around to look at him and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He placed a soft kiss on her lips before snuggling closer to her and falling asleep.

Hermione looked at the clock. It was 3:30 in the morning and she was still awake. She had found she couldn't sleep, where Draco had immediately passed out during post-coital cuddling. As she chuckled at that thought, she felt Draco stir and watched him as he opened his eyes. She heard him moan contentedly and she knew why. She was gently stroking Draco's left arm and he was enjoying it. Suddenly, she felt the tingle of magic underneath her fingers. That was odd. Why in the world would he have a charm on himself? Then she realized what he was hiding.

Hermione quietly whispered, "Can I see it?"

He looked at her and asked, "See what?"

She whispered, "The Dark Mark."

He croaked, "You don't want to see that. Trust me."

She said, "No. I do."

"Why?"

She replied, "It's a part of you."

He stared at her for a long while and then sighed in defeat. He pulled out his wand and removed the charm that was hiding his Dark Mark from view. When it was visible, Hermione gasped and slowly reached out to touch it. When her fingers made contact she retracted her hand as if it burned her.

Draco watched her curiously, studying her. She placed her hand on it once more and slowly began to trace it.

As her finger lined its edges she whispered, "It's really there."

He whispered back, "Did you really expect it not to be?"

She answered back with an almost imperceptible shake of her head and said, "No, I knew it was there. I didn't expect you to hide it from me, though."

"Why would I want you to see it?"

She placed her hand to his cheek, "I love you. You needn't hide anything from me."

"Even the things I'm ashamed of?"

"Yes. Just remember that without it, there wouldn't be us." She said to him.

When he didn't respond, she quietly asked, "Did it hurt?"

He nodded and said, "It was like fire on my skin."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

She leaned down and softly pressed her lips to it. At that moment, he knew exactly why he loved her. He lifted her face to his and whispered, 'Thank-you'. He then pressed his lips to hers for the umpteenth time that night and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Hermione awoke the next morning to the smell of a delicious breakfast being cooked in the flat's tiny kitchen. She smiled to herself, remembering the blissful night before. In that short amount of time, she and Draco had connected in a much more intimate way and she'd never felt closer to anyone emotionally.

She put a nightgown on and waltzed into the kitchen, a dreamy smile on her face. Draco turned around and looked at her with a small smile. He was wearing only his boxers and he had a frying pan filled with eggs in his hand.

She walked up to him and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Mm," he said, "Tasty."

She smirked, "Don't get any ideas, Mister. I don't do morning sex."

He said, "A few weeks with me, and you'll be changing your tune. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked." She said, playfully swatting him on the bum.

She walked over to her coffee maker and after scooping in two heaping scoops of coffee, she turned it on. Draco stared at it in confusion and nearly jumped out of his skin when a brown liquid starting coming out into the pot beneath.

"What does it do?" he asked, in awe.

Hermione almost snorted with laughter. "It makes coffee! Normally, I'd just put on a pot of tea, but I feel more in the mood for coffee today."

He gave the coffee maker another odd stare and then finished cooking the breakfast. After he had found the plates, he slid their breakfast onto them and walked over to the table. He placed one in front of Hermione with a kiss and then sat himself down to eat, as well.

He said, "Me cooking breakfast from now on just isn't going to do. We're going to have to get Mitzy to come over here."

She said, "I can cook breakfast. I don't approve of house-elves. You ought to set the tiny elf free."

"She is free," he replied, buttering a piece of toast. "Haven't you noticed the little blue dress she wears?"

Hermione thought back to all the times she had seen the dear little elf and remembered that she was always wearing some variety of a blue dress.

Hermione smiled, "How in the world did that happen? Who in your family would set her free?"

Draco raised his hand, "Guilty. When I was just a little boy, maybe three or four, I employed the use of Mitzy as a dress up playmate, accidentally setting her free. Father was absolutely furious with me. When he told her she could leave, she said no. Father and Mother were happy at first, to not lose a house elf, but they soon found she would only answer to me. Since she refused to leave and she would only obey me, father had no choice but to let me keep her and she's been mine ever since."

During the story, Hermione had erupted into a fit of giggles. Draco glared at her.

"What are you laughing at?"

Hermione managed to say between laughs, "What in the world were you doing playing dress up? I can just see it!" She snorted, "A miniature Malfoy with a tutu around his waist!"

Hermione was now laughing so hard, she was holding her stomach and teetering dangerously on the edge of her seat.

Draco didn't much like being laughed at, but when it was Hermione, he found he didn't mind. He opted to make her laugh harder.

He said with a smirk, "It wasn't a tutu. It was a purple pant-suit… and pumps."

At these words, Hermione did fall off of her seat and was now rolling on the ground, hyperventilating from the lack of oxygen. If possible, Draco fell in love with her even more.

He joined her on the floor and captured her mouth in a kiss. As soon as his lips hit hers, her laughter stopped immediately. She moaned into his mouth and seductively traced his lips with her tongue, asking for permission to enter. He very willingly granted her access, pleased that she initiated it. Hermione moved her hands to his hair and pulled him closer to her. She then pressed her body into his, seaming them together. Draco started moving his hands all over her and settled with one hand on her bum and the other on her breast.

Very slowly he started moving his hand from her round arse to her centre. When Hermione realized what he was doing, she quickly sat up and playfully pushed him off her.

"Hey!" she said, "You tricky little thing, you! I don't do morning sex!"

He smirked, "Damn. I was so close, too! I'll get you my pretty, and your little ass, too!"

Hermione laughed at the Wizard of Oz reference, wondering how he knew it.

She then said quite disbelievingly, "Sure you will. I'm going to go take a shower."

She smirked at him, thinking it would be fun tease him. She dropped her nightgown right there in the living room. He looked at her with an expression appropriate to being slapped.

"You are such a tease." He huffed.

Mission accomplished.

She seductively said, "You can join me, if you can keep your hands to yourself."

He thought about it. "Nope. Can't be done."

She smiled, "Thanks. You respect me."

He smirked, "That's what you think. Really, I just don't want you to get mad. I know from experience that you pack one hell of a punch." Upon seeing the pose she was in he said, "On second thought, I just might risk it."

She walked over to him and purred, "If you really want it, come and get it."

Oh holy shit. That was sexy. He watched her back retreating into the bedroom. He stood up as fast as he could and chased her in. He reached the bedroom and he found she had stopped right by the closed bathroom door.

His boxers were already off as he pressed her against the door and growled, "You minx."

She hissed in his ear, "Oh, you don't know the half of it."

At these words, she reached down between them and started slowly stroking his already hardened length. He leaned into her touch and moaned into her neck. He went to work biting her neck as she quickened her hand. When he was close to orgasm, she slid her hand up his muscular torso and whispered 'fuck me' in his ear.

He nodded, placing his hands below her bum and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his middle as he easily slid into her. Hermione panted loudly as he pushed into her again and again, quickening the pace as he went along. She pushed him harder into her, wrapping her legs around him even tighter. Draco, who was already very close to his own release, was trying very hard to get Hermione to hers. He moved his hand down to her middle and started rubbing her clit. That was it for Hermione. She climaxed with a moan and she felt Draco come inside her seconds after.

Draco and Hermione slid to the floor in post-orgasmic bliss. He pulled out of her and rolled to the side of her. She leaned over and gave him a kiss, followed by a murmured 'I love you'. He breathed an 'I love you, too' back to her and smiled.

A few seconds later, he smirked and said, "I thought you didn't do morning sex?"

She smiled, "I think I can make an exception for you." She stood and went into the bathroom to have that shower.

He knew that if he joined her, they'd end up fucking again so he sufficed with a simple scourgify and went into the living room.

When Hermione reappeared she almost died with laughter again, for on the living room floor was Draco and a completely dismantled coffee maker.

She was quite amused as she asked, "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

He said, "I have to figure out how this works without magic. It's fascinating."

"How mad would you be if I told you that you are becoming exactly like Arthur Weasley?"

"Am not!" he protested.

"If you say so." She chuckled.

"Hey," he said, still examining the coffee maker. "The Prophet came while you were in the shower. You should see that article."

Hermione curiously walked over to the table and picked up the freshly delivered Daily Prophet. She read:

**New Minister Unable to Say 'No' to Infamous Harry Potter and His Secret Love Affair:**

By Rita Skeeter

_Is the New Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt unable to say no to his precious friend and confidante, the famous Vanquisher of the Dark Lord, Harry Potter? Ministry officials report that the newly appointed Minister is already granting ridiculous favors to his close friends and reported members of "The Order of the Phoenix." _

_Harry Potter was found on hands and knees begging Kingsley to release a one Draco Malfoy. Malfoy is a known Death Eater, also son and heir to the highly prejudiced wizard, Lucius Malfoy. Draco is the only member left of the Malfoy family. _

_What reasons Harry Potter has for wanting his release are not to be speculated. After sitting in on the conversation between Mr. Potter and the Minister, it is quite clear that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are secret lovers, their relationship starting in their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nobody suspected this turn of events, especially since Harry Potter is married to the witch formerly known as Ginny Weasley. No word yet on how, the now Mrs. Potter, is taking this news. _

_Still, it was quite touching to see Mr. Potter with tears running down his cheeks as he begged for his lover's life. It is no wonder the Minister was unable to say no, for who could resist the face of the Boy-Who-Lived?_

Hermione was livid. She threw the paper down and shouted, "She said you and Harry were lovers? The nerve of that woman!"

Draco thought it was quite comical, really. He said, "Honestly Hermione, who's going to believe that one?"

"You'd be surprised." She fumed.

"Aw, calm down, Hermione. Think about it. It's really quite hysterial."

She stared at the article and after realizing how funny it actually was, she started to laugh. Draco was laughing as well.

Hermione would have to remember to once more thank Harry the next time she saw him, for the poor boy would never live this down.

* * *

A/N 2: So what did you all think? I tried to add some comedy in (I'm not sure how well I do with that) but I hope it was to everyone's satisfaction :D Review Please! (I've had an awfully rough week and some of those would totally cheer me up...)


	18. Baby, Just Say Yes

A/N: Hello, all! So I updated ridiculously fast for me! There are some people who update every other day, but I certainly was never one of them! Today I spent an unhealthy amount of time watching Tom Felton interviews on YouTube. When I finally tore my eyes away from the screen I was in absolute hysterics because the realization that the Harry Potter Premiere is just two days away hit me smack in the face. (Every year since the third one, I've gone with a group of friends, dressed up in costume.) Go ahead, mock me... You all wish you did it, too. Anyway, to calm me down, I just had to do something Harry Potter related so I thought, hey, I might as well type another chapter... so that's what I did. Boy, I've rambled. Okay, only one more chapter and an epilogue left to go with this story. Thanks to all my reviewers! *hugs* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: JKR owns all. Chapter title comes from the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.

* * *

****Chapter 18-Baby, Just Say Yes****

The poor boy would never live this down. With another glance at Miss Skeeter's article, Hermione chuckled and went over to the sink to start washing dishes.

She said to Draco, "I know it's a false hope, but any chance Harry didn't read that article?"

Draco, who was still on the floor trying to reassemble the dismantled coffee maker said, "Doubtful. Everybody gets the Prophet and that was on the front page."

He then noticed her doing the dishes and said, "I don't know why you do that. Wouldn't it be easier to just use your wand?"

She nodded, "Yes, it would be easier, but I like doing it by hand. It makes me feel productive."

Draco gave her a look that shouted 'you're insane' and stood up to place the now reassembled coffee maker back on the counter.

At that moment a black-haired, scar-headed, soot-covered and very angry looking Harry Potter came popping out of the floo. For the tiniest of moments, he was disoriented, but once his eyes landed on Hermione, he exploded.

"What the bloody hell, Hermione!" he shouted, waving the article in her face, "Do you see what kind of fucking crap I go through for you!"

Just then, Ginny rolled out of the fire, followed by Ron, followed by George, all three of whom were laughing uncontrollably and mumbling something about 'gay-lovers' and 'priceless'.

At the sight of them, she almost snorted. Hermione glanced at Draco, who looked thoroughly amused, then glanced back at Harry and instantly found herself trying to suppress the laughter that was threatening to come out.

She asked innocently, "What do you mean, Harry?"

Harry was trying to ignore the incessant laughter of Ron, Ginny and George as he fumed, "You know EXACTLY what I mean!"

"Calm down, Harry," Ginny snorted, "It's hilarious!"

At this, Hermione couldn't help herself and busted out into a fit of giggles, "I know, right?"

Ron was rolling on the floor, holding his stomach as he said, "You should have seen his face! I've never laughed so hard in my life!"

Draco was watching the scene with an amused smirk on his face, trying his hardest to keep his own laughter in check.

When George saw the expression on Harry's face, he said, "Lighten up, mate. It really is very funny."

Harry was struggling to see the hilarity of the situation as he screamed, "It's not funny! She turned me into a gay! And who's my lover? Him! IT'S HIM!"

As he yelled that, he turned to look at Draco. Draco wasn't bothered by the article in the least, but he loved the fact that Potter was. He decided to have fun with it.

Draco looked over at Harry with the sexiest smirk he could muster and huskily said, "Hey, baby." He then winked at Harry and seductively licked his upper lip. He took a few steps closer to Harry and whispered into his ear, "Grrrrrr."

This action was followed by complete silence in the room. Draco could not describe the shade of red Harry had turned, even if he had wanted to. If it wasn't for Harry's reaction, Draco might have been able to keep a straight face, but Harry's expression was much too funny for him to handle and he erupted into uncontrollable amounts of laughter.

Draco was now the one holding his stomach, saying, "Weasley, if his expression was anything akin to that one, I can see why you were about to die!"

Harry had finally composed himself and decided to embrace the article. He said, "Two can play at this game."

With that he walked up to Draco and slapped him firmly on the arse, giving it a little squeeze. Draco's eyes were the size of saucers as he turned to look at Harry. At that, the room erupted into even louder amounts of laughter.

Hermione slammed her hand against the ground, yelling, "Oh, stop it! My sides hurt."

Some fifteen minutes later and the six of them finally calmed down, wiping tears away from their eyes and sighing.

Hermione said, "Oh, Merlin that was funny. I will remember that for the rest of my life. So, Harry, did you just come over to yell at me or was there something you wanted?"

Harry shook his head, "No, it was pretty much just to yell. Those three," he pointed at Ron, George and Ginny, "followed me to try to calm me down."

"Well," Hermione said, moving to sit on Draco's lap, "Did you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure," said Ginny, "Dinner's not for another four hours, though."

"That's fine," said Draco, "I have some things I need to take care of." He looked over at Harry, Ron and George and said, "I need to have a word with Mr. Weasley. Care to accompany me?"

They all looked at him oddly, but then said, "Sure, why not. Ladies, do you mind?"

"Not at all." Said Hermione, very pleased that Draco was getting along with her friends.

Draco then walked over to Harry and whispered something in his ear.

Harry said, "You want to do that? With me? After that article?"

Draco looked very serious as he said, "Please?"

Harry looked over at Hermione, who was staring at them curiously, sighed and nodded.

"Thanks, mate." Draco said, shaking Harry's hand.

With that the four boys left leaving Hermione and Ginny to prepare the dinner.

Eight hours later and Hermione and Draco were accompanying their guests to the fire to send them on their way home. It had been a wonderfully pleasant evening filled with conversation, laughter, good food and just the right amount of firewhiskey. When everybody had left, Draco walked up behind Hermione and enveloped her in his arms.

He kissed her neck and said, "Do you know what I was thinking?"

"What?" Hermione asked, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"That we haven't been on a proper date."

She smiled, "That's true."

He said, "We should go to dinner, then."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

He nodded. "Tomorrow at seven. I'll even pick you up."

She joked, "Okay, don't be late."

"So, it's a date then?"

She kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's a date."

"Fantastic, but now it's time for bed."

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, closing the door behind him with his foot.

~~*~~

It was quarter to seven and Hermione was in a fit of nerves. Tonight was her first official date with Draco. She had spent most of the day getting ready, with Draco pestering her. As he had spent the night with her (where else would he have been), he didn't seem to see any real reason to leave in the morning. He saw fit to stick to Hermione like a shadow, pecking her with kisses, asking her questions and even going so far as to follow her into the restroom. When three o'clock rolled around, Hermione had just about had enough and sent a pouting Draco to go sulk somewhere else, kissing him on the tip of his nose and saying he was supposed to pick her up, anyway.

She had then taken another shower, got dressed, spent about two hours on taming her hair, put on her makeup and slipped into a black dress that hugged her curves and showed off her legs. It dipped low in the front and lower in the back and had lavender sequins that ran along its edges. She had looked herself over in the mirror countless times to make sure she looked fine. She glanced up at the clock, 6:54. He would be here in six minutes. She couldn't seem to calm down. She wasn't even sure why she was so nervous. It was only her first date with Draco.

Perhaps she was so scared because all the other time she had spent with him before this past week, she was either being tortured by him at school, being tortured by him in front of Voldemort, or was in his captivity for a little over a year. She didn't particularly enjoy any of those times. Those were times she'd spent with the Draco she hated. She very well could have enjoyed the last incident if she hadn't been such a daft idiot, but still, she was sure the reason she was so nervous was because this was her first official date with the Draco she loved. She smiled. Hermione was brought out of her reverie by the sound of her flat's doorbell ringing frantically. She looked up at the clock again, which read 7:02. Oh bugger, now he'd be angry. She stood and quickly made her way to the door, which she opened to reveal a rather worried Draco.

Worried was not quite the emotion she expected. "Blimey, woman!" He shouted! There it was. "You had me so worried, I was about to blast your front door into oblivion just to make sure you… weren't… cap… tured… or… any…" His speech slowed considerably then came to a complete stop as he noted her appearance. He whispered, "Wow. Hermione. You look absolutely breathtaking."

"Why thank you," she said, giving him a twirl, "and may I say, so do you."

"Well, of course I do, love. That's a given. But you, what in the blazes did you have to do to get yourself looking like that, have surgery?" he teased.

She swatted him playfully on the arm, "That's mean."

He smirked, "No, it's true."

She was about to retort when he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, making her forget what she was about to say. She fervently kissed him back, leaning her whole body into the kiss. He moved his hands to her waist and hugged her tightly. Then he broke the kiss, and she moaned in protest. She looked up at him, silently asking why he had stopped. He swatted her playfully on the bum and answered, "First, if we had continued, I might have had to ravish you right here on your front steps, and second, if we don't leave now, we'll be late for our dinner reservation, so let's get a move on."

He held out his arm for her, which she willingly accepted. He turned on the spot and apparated directly into Diagon Alley. He led her over to the most expensive restaurant in the cluttered alley. The hostess of the Green Olive Bistro led them to a candle-lit table in a secluded section towards the back. Draco had pre-ordered their meal, which was delivered to them promptly.

They ate in silence. It wasn't a bad silence necessarily; they were just comfortable enough with each other to not have to talk. Still, Hermione could tell something was bothering Draco. Every time their eyes would meet he would give her a warm smile, but then he'd look away and suddenly get morose.

She decided to mess with him, if only to lighten the mood. She kicked off her shoe and with her bare foot she started crawling up Draco's pant leg. When he looked up, she stopped and stared into space, feigning innocence. She looked at him, and he had resumed his pasta eating. She did it again, this time getting her foot to his mid-calf. He smirked at her.

She pretended she had no idea what was going on and sweetly asked, "Darling, are you going to eat that roll?"

She pointed to a roll next to his salad plate. He picked it up, chucked it at her and continued to eat while the same disheartened looked graced his face.

This was starting to bother her. At first the silence was okay, but now it was just getting ridiculous. What was wrong with him anyway? He was fine when he'd picked her up. She was determined to find out what was making him so sad and if he didn't want to share, then she was going to make him smile, at the very least.

She got a mischievous grin on her face and proceeded to climb his leg yet again. This time her foot made it to his knee. She looked closely at his face and saw that his lips were starting to twitch. Almost there, she thought. She started to tickle the back of his knee with her big toe, silently willing him to laugh.

He glared at her, reached under the table and swatted her foot away. She knew she hadn't really upset him though, for about a second later his face had broken into a beaming smile.

"Aha! There it is!" she said, a little too loudly, pointing at his smile.

He smirked at her and said, "Well Hermione, it would be lovely to attend you're thirteenth birthday party, that is, if you ever reach that age."

Hermione faked shock and asked, "Are you calling me immature?"

Draco replied, "No, not at all. I'm simply saying that you don't know how to act your age."

"What's the difference?"

He smiled, "There isn't one."

"So you are calling me immature?" she stated, amused.

Draco sighed, "No. I never actually _called _you immature. I said you don't know how to act your age. Try to keep up." He stuck his tongue out at her.

She scoffed, "Now who's being immature?"

Just to tick her off, he answered her question quite truthfully by saying, "Both of us."

She glared at him and said, "Well at least my immaturity got you to smile. What purpose did yours serve?"

"Well that's easy. I simply proved to you that I have a tongue." He laughed at his own stupid response.

She smirked, "Well, I could think of a better way than that to prove I had a tongue."

Apparently he didn't catch her meaning because he looked confused and asked, "Really? How?"

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. She slowly started to trace his lips with her tongue and after a few seconds she parted his lips and tenderly explored his mouth. She pulled out of the kiss after a few moments and said, "That's how."

She smiled inwardly. That's something Draco normally would have done.

He blushed and stammered, "Yup, that'll do it."

She smiled inwardly again. That's something she normally would have done. They seemed to have switched roles. She let out a laugh at that thought, then slipped her hand into his.

She asked, "So, honey. What's been bothering you since we got here? You look so sad."

Draco looked at her and his face got serious again.

He said, "So you noticed that, huh?"

She responded, "Of course I did. Who did you think you were sitting with? Now, tell me what's bothering you."

He said, "Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"How can you love me?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"What?" she asked.

She definitely wasn't expecting a question like that to come out of his mouth.

"How can you love me, after everything that I've put you through? After years at school of name-calling and treating you so wrong, and especially after last year when I had you, how can you find it in your heart to even like me, much less love me?"

She continued to stare into his mournful grey eyes. "Draco, I need you to understand something. I need you to know that I love you with all my heart, and that love is unconditional."

"I do know that, Hermione. I just I need to know what I did to deserve this, to deserve you." As he said this he placed his hand on her cheek.

"We don't always receive what we deserve. Sometimes we are given more." She stated.

"Maybe I worded that wrong. Let me explain. At the time when you didn't return my feelings it was easy for me to say that it was the consequences for all my wrongdoings. Now as you sit here loving me, I can't justify why you do. I haven't been given a punishment for my sins. I guess I am waiting for the repercussions of all I've done wrong."

She sighed, "Draco, I'll be honest. When we were in school, I hated you." He looked hurt, so she said, "I'm not saying that to upset you. It's the truth. You were awful to me. I never did anything to you except have non-magic parents, which in my book doesn't exactly merit a death sentence. You know what though? It's been six years, and that isn't who you are anymore. I can't hate that Draco because he's part of what brought me this one." As she said that, she mirrored his actions and placed her hand to his cheek. She then continued by saying, "Maybe the reason you've yet to feel the consequences for your actions is because you took responsibility for them and you truly have repented. It's what we call mercy and grace, darling."

"What about last year? What about all that happened then? I fell in love with you during that time and still I found it in me to hurt you." he stated, his voice full of resentment.

She looked at him with incredulous eyes. She placed her hands on either side of his face, "I now know that you only did that when you absolutely had to. That year could have been the worst, most horrible year of my life. It could have been the last year of my life. Actually, looking back, I realize I made that year a lot more difficult than it should have been. You didn't mistreat me very often and you _know _that. For pity's sake, you spent a large majority of the year trying to show me how much you cared AND you let me go. Draco, I love you and nothing is going to change that. If it's punishment you are seeking, then I cannot help you. But if forgiveness for your actions is all you lack, that I can give to you. Draco Malfoy, look into my eyes and _know _that I forgive you. Don't wonder anymore. KNOW that I forgive you." She said the last three words slowly and deliberately so he was sure to understand.

The great Draco Malfoy was crying. He didn't say anything for the longest time. She looked at him and asked, "Can you not be happy without punishment?"

He looked up at her and shrugged. He then grabbed her hand and said, "I know I can't be happy without you."

In her words, she had reminded him how amazing a person she was and just how much he loved her. He needed to thank her, but just saying 'thank-you' seemed inadequate, so he leaned in to kiss her. He willed all his thankfulness and love for her into the kiss. When the kiss broke, he whispered, "Thank you, my love."

She giggled, "My goodness mister, I had no idea you doubted my feelings for you so much."

"No!" he said, mortified that she'd thought that, "I never doubted how much you love me. It just amazes me that you can, and I was seeking penance, that's all."

"Oh. How odd, because I never understood how you could love me either? You're way out of my league. Yes, I suppose emotionally we are a good match, but physically? No. You could have any girl you wanted. No one was ever interested in me, well except for Ron but that almost seemed like an oblig-"

He reached up and put his hand over her mouth, silencing her. He sighed and said, "You really do underestimate the effect you have on men. Every guy at school wanted to grab those perky little breasts of yours, shove their tongue down your throat, push you into the nearest corner and shag your brains out. The only reason no one ever went for you was because you were such a prissy little know-it-all with mad hair. Well, that and no bloke in school wanted a real relationship. We were just after the sex, and we all knew that you wouldn't give it up."

Hermione shook her head, "Men are twisted. Still, shag my brains out, eh? You included?"

"Oh, believe you me, I would have done more than that if given the opportunity. You still wouldn't be able to walk straight if I had had my way with you. Seriously though Hermione, you're smart and funny and beautiful and caring and loving and understanding and forgiving and the list could go on and on. I don't know how anyone could NOT love you."

"Why, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. No wait. Strike that. That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Although, that's not a very hard record to beat seeing as most things you've said to me have involved the word mudblood, bitch or stupid." She had said it jokingly but she regretted it when she saw his expression.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"I was kidding. Now quit apologizing. You're forgiven, understand?"

He nodded.

She said, "Good. Cheer up please. I don't like it when you're depressed. It doesn't become you. Maybe it's because I've never seen you like this, but I don't like it. I want my witty lover back. I miss our playful banter. So, are we done with all this moroseness?"

He laughed, "Yes, we're done. So I'm a witty lover am I? Does that mean I'm witty when I'm making love to you or am I just your lover who is characteristically witty? Frankly, I'd prefer the former" He raised his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She smiled, "Well, we don't talk during sex, so I guess that meant you're witty by nature."

"You're right, a lot of talking doesn't go on when I'm shagging you. It's more screaming really."

She nearly choked on her champagne.

"Draco, shh! There are people." She nervously looked around to see if anyone had heard.

He just grinned and said, "So love, guess what?"

"What?" she replied.

He reached over, grabbed her hand and gently started kissing her fingertips. "I've learned a muggle game and I think we should play it," he said between kisses.

"A game? Don't you think we're a little to old to be playing games and muggle children games at that?" she replied, while finding it very hard to concentrate as he kissed her hand.

"No, I really don't." He kissed his way up her arm, finally resting at her lips.

She smiled and said against his still lingering lips, "Okay. What, pray tell, is the name of this game you've learned."

He smirked, "Well, I've only just discovered it, but I believe it's called 'hangman.' I must say Hermione, you muggles have some sick and disturbed games by the sound of it." He moved back and winked at her.

Hermione raised her eyebrow skeptically, "If it's so sick and disturbed then why do you want to play?"

He clicked his tongue at her and shook his head in mock disbelief, "What a stupid question. You of all people should know that sick and disturbed is just me all over."

She laughed, then leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to his. She leaned back only slightly, so that their noses were still touching and whispered, "Oops. I forgot how much of a twisted git you are."

His grey eyes sparkled and for a moment she got lost in them. Draco kissed her one more time quickly then pulled out a piece of parchment. He tapped it lightly with his wand and a hangman's noose appeared.

He said, "I'll go first." One more tap of his wand and Hermione saw: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _. He picked up the piece of parchment and held it so Hermione could no longer see it.

He said, "We are going to modify the rules a bit. You aren't allowed to see the parchment unless you get all the letters, so choose wisely."

She said, "Oh. You were serious?"

He nodded, with a mischievous grin.

"Okay. I'll start with a vowel. A."

He waved his wand: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ a _ _ _ _ _. "Next?"

"E."

Another wand flick: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ a _ _ _ _ e. "You're doing good so far."

"Of course I am. I do well in everything. Is there an I?"

He looked at the parchment: _ i _ _ _ _ _ _ a _ _ _ _ e.

"Am I getting closer? How about and O?"

Sure enough: _ i _ _ _ o _ _ a _ _ _ _ e.

The game continued as Hermione guessed the letters U, Y, M, P, L, and W.

Hermione sighed and said, "Draco, this is frustrating. If I can't see what letters I've gotten correct, how am I ever going to figure it out?"

He smiled, "Keep guessing, you've only gotten one wrong and you're so close."

She leaned in to kiss him, then changed her mind and said, "How about an R?"

His eyes lit up. He leaned in and gave her the kiss she refused him and said, "Take a look and see."

She looked down at the parchment for the first time since the game had begun. When she saw it she just sat there in shock for there on the parchment was the solved hangman puzzle which read: w i l l y o u m a r r y m e?

Hermione tore her eyes away from the parchment to look at Draco. He was down on one knee with a black velvet box in his hand. He opened the box to reveal a white gold 1-karat diamond ring, with a lion engraved on one side and a snake on the other.

He held out the ring to her and said, "Hermione, you are the love of my life, and I would be honoured if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Hermione stared down at the ring, a look of shock on her face

* * *

A/N 2: AHH!!! He proposed. The chapter title kind of gave that away, didn't it? That's okay. I wasn't really trying to hide it. Anyway, Don't forget to go to my profile and vote in the poll to see what pairing my next story will be! Hope you liked this chapter! Review Please *HUGS*


	19. My True Love, My Whole Heart

A/N: My goodness. I'm ever so sorry about how long it took me to update. This past week has been one of the busiest weeks of my life, but that's okay because it was one of the best weeks of my life as well. It was full of Harry Potter Premiere-ness, waiting in line ALL day, dressing up as Dumbledore, driving for three hours, going to work, not sleeping and just being plain busy. I loved it! Anyway, we are nearing the end of this story *tear* Just the epilogue after this. Having said that, this chapter is not as fluffy as you probably imagined it to be after the last chapter, but it's still good. I liked writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it. Tuck in! Oh! Thanks SOOOO much for all your kind reviews! They've kept my spirit alive as I've written this story! You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: JKR owns this wonderful world of Harry Potter. Chapter title comes from the song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

****Chapter 19-My True Love, My Whole Heart****

Hermione stared down at the ring, a look of shock on her face. Had Draco just proposed to her?

Draco was still awkwardly on one knee, waiting for her to reply. When she didn't immediately say yes, he started to worry.

He said, "So, are you going to answer me or should I just go crawl in to a hole and die?"

She laughed and then she was suddenly crying her eyes out. With tears now flowing down her cheeks and the biggest smile ever imagined on her face, Hermione stuck out her left hand and said, "Yes! I've never wanted anything more."

His face broke into a giant smile as he slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her in for a kiss.

At that exact moment, Harry, Ron, George, Ginny, Arthur and Molly popped out of their seats two tables away and exploded into choruses of 'congratulations' and 'we're so happy for you'!

Hermione barely knew what to say as she was enveloped in hugs from her friends. When they had finished congratulating Hermione, they moved to Draco. He received a friendly clap on the back from George, and warm hug from Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, a nod from Mr. Weasley, and a handshake from Harry. Ron, however, was staring at Draco with a very wary expression on his face.

Harry did not want Ron to ruin his best friends' special day so he walked over to him and whispered, "You've had since yesterday to get used to the idea, mate. Let her go, Ron."

Ron looked at Harry, nodded and then extended his hand towards Draco.

He said, "Take care of her, Malfoy."

Draco nodded.

Hermione turned to all of her friends and asked, "How long have you guys known?"

Arthur said, "I've just known since yesterday. Young Mr. Malfoy here popped over to the Burrow and asked my permission to marry you."

Hermione turned to Draco, "You asked his permission?"

Draco said, "I'm a bit old-fashioned and I had to ask someone, and well, I figured Mr. Weasley is the closest thing you have to a father figure."

She said, "I never told you about my parents. How did you know?"

"It was in the Prophet."

Hermione shook her head, "No, it wasn't."

Ron said, "Yeah, it was. We just hid the paper from you."

"Oh." She whispered.

Hermione felt a pang of sadness at the mention of her parents. It hurt even more knowing that they would never get to see her get married. At least she knew they would have definitely approved of the blonde-haired boy whose arms were currently wrapped around her. She thought she'd tell Draco that.

She turned around to look up at him and said, "They would have loved you."

Harry walked up behind her and gently squeezed her shoulder. She turned around to see him smiling, along with Ginny and George.

"And how long have you lot known?"

"Just since yesterday." Said George.

Ginny chuckled, "I only found out last night after we left your flat."

Harry said, "Yesterday. I helped him pick the ring."

That's when it connected in her head. She remembered Draco whispering something in Harry's ear to which Harry had responded _'You want to do that? With me? After that article?'_ When she realized what he had asked him, she started to chuckle at the thought of Harry and Draco shopping for engagement rings together the day the 'Article' had been printed.

She said to Draco, "You sly dog, you. I have to admit, you're good at putting things together last minute."

He shook his head, "It wasn't last minute. What the hell did you think I was doing while I was in Azkaban?"

She smiled a small smile and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Ginny said, "Well, I think we'll leave you to lovebirds to enjoy your special night."

Hermione thanked all her friends for being there, giving them each a hug as they left the restaurant. Draco threw some money on the table and held out his hand to Hermione. She took it willingly, giving it a small squeeze as he led her out the restaurant and apparated them back to her flat.

~~*~~

It was four months later and Draco and Hermione were extremely busy preparing things for their upcoming wedding. They had gone for a quick engagement, setting the date for just six months later. Now their wedding was only two months away and they were trying to get all the details into place.

Draco had noticed that for the past few weeks, Hermione had been acting rather odd. She was cranky and irritable, not to mention, paler than usual. He assumed all the stress of planning the wedding was getting to her. Truth be known, he hadn't really been all that involved. Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had really taken over the majority of it. He, however, was still trying his hardest to stay involved.

Hermione and Draco sat in the kitchen of their little flat, discussing wedding plans with one another.

Draco said, "Well, as far as I can tell, this wedding is going along well. We just have a few ends to tie up. Oh! We still haven't picked a place to have the ceremony. Any ideas?"

Hermione was staring absentmindedly out the widow with a worried expression on her face.

"Hermione? Are you listening?" Draco said, rather loudly.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

"I said, we haven't picked a place for the ceremony yet and the wedding is in two months. Any ideas?"

She cleared her throat quietly and said, "How about the Manor?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before repeating, "The Manor? My Manor?"

Hermione nodded.

He said, "I thought you would never want to go back there."

She said, "Well, it's not like we're going to have the ceremony in the room I was kept in. Besides, we fell in love there and the garden in the back is beautiful."

Completely off topic, he asked, "When did you ever see the garden?"

She said, "My room overlooked it."

Draco shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like talking about that year. Although it brought them together, he hated to think of how she was treated.

He said, "Well, if you wanted to do it there, it would be free and easier to arrange. Are you sure?"

She nodded quickly and resumed her gazing out the window, her expression worried once more. Draco, of course, didn't miss this.

He asked, "What's on your mind, Hermione?"

She looked at him, her eyes blazing and scrutinizing him.

She took a deep breath and said, "I think we should move there, too."

He arched an eyebrow and said, "That's what's on your mind?"

"Yeah. This flat is too small. We need more space."

He chuckled, "You really want to move into the Manor? I mean, we can get a bigger flat, too."

"No, I think we should move to the Manor."

"Okay, we'll move to the Manor, but only if you tell me the _real _reason you are pushing for the sudden change of address."

She knew he was going to say that. Compulsively, she started chewing her lower lip. In one swift movement, she leaned across the table and whispered something in Draco's ear. She leaned back and watched his reaction carefully.

His mouth dropped open as he shook his head and said, "Excuse me, what was that, now?"

Hermione buried her face in her hands and mumbled, "I'm pregnant."

Draco said, "Right, right. I heard that. I'm waiting for the 'I'm joking' part."

Hermione looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and he realized she was serious. He sat at the kitchen table for minutes on end just staring at Hermione in absolute and utter shock. Hermione reached out to touch his arm and when her fingertips made contact with his skin, he stood up so fast, the chair clattered to the ground.

He shouted, "What the blooming fuck, Hermione! How could you let this happen?"

Now tears were really pouring out her eyes.

He continued shouting, while pacing the room, "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I only wanted you, not a damn family! FUCK!"

Hermione just sat at the kitchen table crying. This was the absolute worst way he could have reacted to her news.

She said quietly, "Well, it happened. I'm happy, Draco."

"Well, I'm not!" he shouted, "Kids ruin everything!"

"What are you saying?" she asked, now crying hysterically.

He glared at her with a crazy look in his eye before yelling, "Take care of it! It's either that," he pointed to her stomach, "or me!"

With that, he grabbed his cloak and wand and stormed out the door, leaving a heart-broken Hermione in the tiny kitchen of their once happy flat. Hermione stumbled over to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder, clearly shouted 'The Burrow' and let the green flames engulf her.

Hermione came whooshing out of the fireplace into the arms of Harry Potter.

"Ah, Hermione," he said, "Perfect timing. I was just about to pop over and fetch you and Draco for supper."

When Harry had said Draco's name, Hermione had started sobbing even harder than she already was.

Harry turned her to look at him and asked angrily, "What did that bastard do?"

"Harry." Ginny reprimanded, "Shh."

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, when she looked around and didn't see him.

"He's at home with Lavender and Rose."

When Hermione didn't respond Ginny asked, "What happened?"

"I told him."

That's all Hermione needed to say. Her best friends had already known she was pregnant and Hermione had been trying to tell Draco for about two weeks. Hermione now launched into the story of how he had reacted and the awful thing he had implied she do.

"I wanted him to be happy about it." Hermione said quietly.

Ron had apparently apparated to the Burrow, along with his wife and daughter, and quietly stepped into the kitchen while Hermione was telling her tale. He had heard the whole thing.

He said, "I'm going to kill him. Really, I am."

Hermione chuckled, then asked, "You guys were both happy, right?

Harry placed a hand on Ginny's slightly protruding stomach and nodded. Ginny was four months pregnant and had only found out a month after Draco and Hermione had gotten engaged.

Ron said, "I was a little shocked, but I was happy."

Ginny said, "Maybe that's it. Maybe Malfoy is just really shocked and he didn't know how to handle it."

Hermione nodded, stood and said, "I need to think. I'll see you later."

She gave them each a hug and then disapparated to an unknown destination.

~~*~~

Draco was pacing angrily back and forth in a park not a mile away from the little flat he and Hermione shared. He was sure he was scaring off quite a few muggles, for he was losing control of his magic, which hadn't happened in quite a long time.

He needed to calm down. At the current moment, he wasn't so angry at the fact that Hermione was pregnant, but was angrier with himself for reacting the way he had. He was absolutely positive he had broken her heart. God, he could be such an arse!

He knew what he needed to do. He hastened back to the flat only to find it empty. He knew it would be, but he thought he'd check anyway. He walked over to the fireplace and picked up a handful of floo powder. He was about to drop it in the fire, but decided that given the circumstances, it might not be best to just pop in unannounced to her group of sure to be angry friends. On top of that, he had never been to the Burrow without Hermione accompanying him. He put the floo powder back in its place and turned on the spot, disapparating with a loud pop.

He arrived in the little yard of the Weasley household just in front of the back door. He walked over and politely knocked three times. He waited for a few minutes before Ginny answered the door. She opened it, a wide smile on her face, then when she saw who it was, the smile faded and she shut the door in his face.

Draco smiled to himself. He had always admired the temper of that girl. He knocked again, more persistently this time. This time Harry came to the door.

He opened it slightly and said, "No one here wants to talk to you."

Draco looked affronted, although slightly amused. He sort of wished his friends had been this loyal.

Draco said, "I came to apologize. Can you just tell her that?"

Ron walked up behind Harry and said, "She's not here. Now go away, you stupid git."

Draco asked, "She's not here? Where is she?"

Harry said, "We don't know. Now, do as Ron said and go away."

Harry made to close the door, but Draco stuck his foot in it before Harry could.

He said, "Look, you have no idea where she could be? I really need to talk to her. I'm sure I really hurt her feelings."

That's when Ginny exploded, "Damn right, you hurt her feelings! What the hell kind of fiancé are you, behaving like that? Do you know how long she's been trying to tell you and when she finally works up the courage, you fucking react like that!"

"Yes, Ginny! I'm well aware of what I did, thank you," he fumed, "Why the hell do you think I'm trying to find her?"

"Well, we don't know where's she gone to! She said she needed to think." Shouted Ron.

Draco growled, "Fine! Bloody helpful you lot are."

He let them shut the door on him and he started pacing the yard to think where she might have gone. Suddenly, it hit him and he knew exactly where she was. Quickly, he turned on the spot and disapparated to the Malfoy Manor.

~~*~~

When Hermione had left the Weasley's, there was only one place she could think to go. She found herself back at the Malfoy Manor, a place she hadn't been in almost a year. She slowly walked inside and was not surprised by what she saw. It was torn apart. Death Eaters had likely searched the place after it had been vacated.

She wandered around the Manor, letting her feet take her wherever they pleased. She found herself staring into the bathroom that Draco had bathed her in so long ago. She closed her eyes and let the memory of that night consume her. She could feel how gentle and caring he had been with her and she felt a tear fall down her cheek at the memory.

Hermione walked over to the pool-sized tub and turned it on, letting it fill to the brim. She then sat down on the edge, her feet dangling in the hot water and let her thoughts consume her. She placed both hands on her belly, letting the tears fall again. She really had not wanted Draco to react the way he had even though she knew he probably would. She had tried to prepare herself for it, but thinking he would be angry and actually watching his reaction were two completely different things and it hurt her that he was upset.

Even saying that, nothing could describe the feeling she had gotten when he had implied that she get rid of their child. She was, quite frankly, appalled that he would even suggest it. She knew Draco well enough to know that he probably didn't mean it, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Now, all she could do was wait for him to find her, and she knew he would be looking.

Hermione didn't have to wait long before she heard him enter his home. She could hear him searching the house, frantically. She was actually surprised she could hear it all, considering the size of the house, but she heard it nonetheless. She listened as he searched her old room, his room, the sitting room, the dining room and the kitchen.

Finally, the door to the bathroom opened and she could hear him sigh with relief. He walked over to her and sat down, letting his feet hang in the water. She saw him reach out to grab her hand and she quickly pulled away.

She looked at him with her glossy eyes, warning him to give her time. He nodded at her, silently indicating that he understood. Neither of them knew how much time had passed as they sat next to each other in silence.

Finally, Draco turned to face her. She looked at him and waited, wondering what he would do, or how he would apologize for the things he had said. Silently, he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her belly. The action, small though it was, caused Hermione to begin crying again. He sat up and their gazes fell upon each other. She had never seen such remorse in his grey eyes, but she was still upset with him.

Cautiously, he leaned in and place a kiss on her lips. She did not kiss him back. Instead, she pulled away from him harshly.

"No, Draco," she said, "You don't just kiss me and suddenly everything's all better. It doesn't work that way."

He whispered, "Fair enough. I'm not sure what to say to you, Hermione. I can only imagine how much I hurt your feelings today."

She said, "You told me to kill our child."

He winced at those words. "I didn't mean that."

She scoffed, "You meant it on some level. Words like that don't just randomly come out your mouth."

"But I don't!" he pleaded, "I really don't want that at all! I'm so very sorry, Hermione! There isn't an acceptable excuse on this planet for my behavior, but please, please forgive me for reacting the way I did."

"Why did you react that way? I was expecting you to be a little angry. Most guys are, right? Still, you were so upset."

He said, "Do you want the truth?"

She nodded. She was curious, albeit a little wary of what the truth might be.

He said, "I'm scared. I have no idea what kind of father I'll be and I really don't want to put a child through what I went through as a boy. I don't want to be responsible for ruining a child's life. It isn't fair. Really, I'm not upset that you're pregnant. You should know me well enough to know that I lash out when I'm afraid."

Hermione said, "I understand. You did have a horrible childhood, but now you know what not to do as a parent. I don't want to forgive you this easily. You really fucked up, Draco."

He nodded, "I'm truly very sorry, Hermione. Now, I've gotten over the shock, I couldn't be happier about it. I get to have a family with you." He leaned down and kissed her stomach again then said, "You let me know when we're okay again."

He made to stand up, but before he could, she grabbed his hand and whispered, "Stay with me."

He smiled, and sat back down, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I know." She said.

He chuckled, knowing that was her way of punishing him. He hated it when she didn't say it back.

He said, "How much longer until you say it back?"

She smiled and said, "Just a little longer."

She gave his hand a squeeze, letting him know that he was forgiven.

~~*~~

"Wow, Hermione," Ginny breathed, "You look exquisite."

Hermione blushed.

"Thanks, Ginny. You're the best." She said, as she gave her maid of honor a hug.

Ginny hugged her back and said, "I can't believe you are getting married!"

Hermione smirked and said, "What's so weird about it? You've been married for six years."

Ginny shrugged, "Maybe it's just _who _you're getting married to."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. If someone had told me that one day I'd be happily married to Draco Malfoy, I would have sent them straight to the psychiatric ward of St. Mungo's."

Ginny chuckled. Just then, a very flustered Mrs. Weasley entered the room. She looked at Hermione and took a deep breath, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"Oh, Hermione!" she said emotionally, "You look absolutely gorgeous! Draco's going to be so happy!"

Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley and said, "Thank you, for everything."

Mrs. Weasley had definitely played the role of Hermione's mother, ever since her parents had died. She had been most helpful in planning the wedding and Hermione could not have been more grateful.

Mrs. Weasley returned the smile and said, "You're so welcome, dear." She placed a hand on Hermione's cheek as she said, "Well, it's just about time. Ginny, let's go."

Ginny gave Hermione a vibrant smile and followed her mother out the door. Soon after, Mr. Weasley knocked on the doorframe. Hermione turned around and smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again, Arthur, for giving me away."

He said, "Of course, Hermione. You've always been like a daughter to me."

She hugged him quickly and asked, "Well, are you ready?"

He asked, "Are you?"

She said, "I've never been more ready in my life."

He nodded and held out his arm for her to take. She accepted it and allowed him to lead her to the back garden, where the ceremony was taking place.

When they reached the garden, Mr. Weasley whispered, "Here we go."

Hermione's heart was pounding out of her chest as he led her down the aisle. She did not register the fact that everyone stood as she made her entrance. She did not see the warm looks everyone gave her as she passed by. She didn't even notice the proud expressions on Harry and Ron's faces. All she saw was the blonde-haired, grey-eyed, smiling man waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

He was looking at her with an expression that conveyed unfathomable amounts of love towards her and she had never been so happy in her entire life. As she reached him, and he held out his hand to hers, she was sure her chocolate eyes were telling him the exact same thing.

With a smile, he led her up to the altar and whispered, "I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life."

She sent him a beaming smile. Just then the minister began speaking of the importance of marriage and of what it symbolized; a lifelong covenant between two people.

When it was time to say their vows, both Hermione and Draco became a little choked up, to the amusement of the guests. As they completed their vows, their wedding rings glowed red, a magical indication of the commitment they had just made.

Finally, the minister said, "You may now kiss your bride."

Draco leaned forward and placed one hand on her slightly protruding stomach and the other hand in her hair and softly placed his lips to hers. Lips locked and caught in a loving embrace, they both knew that they would be together forever.

THE END (but not really... there's the epilogue)

* * *

A/N 2: Well, I hope you all found that ending to be satisfactory. I think ending a story is the hardest thing to do in writing one. Anyway, I really debated on having Draco react that way to Hermione's pregnancy. I would have loved for him to be immediately happy about it, but that seemed like it would be a little OOC for him. Besides, I wanted him to revert back to his Death Eater ways, if only for just a little bit. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews would be just lovely. Hoping to hear from you all when the epilogue comes, Have a good day! XOXO elegantgoth89


	20. Epilogue: The Rest Of Our Lives

A/N: Hello all, for the last time! This is the epilogue for you all, ready and waiting to be read. I cried while writing it, not because it's sad, but because I've invested SO much time in this story and it's over. There will not be an Author's Note at the end of this chapter because I wish for Hermione and Draco to have the last word ;) Saying that, I need to say a few things in this note. First, I should be posting a new story within a couple weeks, so be on the lookout! Next order of business.... I would like to say thank you to ALL of you who have stuck with this story and to EVERYONE who has reviewed. It means the world to me. Saying that, I have a few special thanks to give:

To: SeraphimeRising, thanks for reading and reviewing from the beginning. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.

To: black wolfgirl2722, thanks for reviewing a large majority of the chapters and for chatting with me in messages... It kept my morale up.

To: ohhbabiix, once you found the story, you consistently reviewed it, making me one of the happiest writers ever.

To: xXSarahCullenXx, I can't thank you enough for your comments. They always made me smile.

To: Brie H, you give the sweetest reviews that are so encouraging. Thank you.

To: BlotOfInkOnFinger, thanks so much for your input. I made Draco the way he was in chapter 19, just for you.

To: MargueriteHOL, I'm so glad to have gotten you into this couple. I hope you continue to read about them! Thanks for your reviews

To: Kuuipo-girl, I really appreciate the praise. It kept me going and one of your reviews prompted me to update insanely fast. Thanks

Last but not least, To: MoonBeamDreamer, I want to thank you for giving me the first review that made me cry out of sheer joy. I really appreciate all your encouragement. I'm so glad you found my story ;)

I am the most blessed author to have such wonderful reviewers... and so I would like to dedicate this chapter to you! :D

DEDICATION: This story, Captivated by Love, in its entirety, is dedicated to one of my closest friends, Kirstin. I sent her every chapter before posting it here and her encouragement is a HUGE part of why this story was completed. You're the best, Kay! *hugs*

That's all I have to say! Hope to hear from you all when I post my next story! All the best, XOXO elegantgoth89

* * *

**EPILOGUE- The Rest Of Our Lives**

It was August 31 and Hermione walked into one of the many rooms of the Malfoy Manor, the sitting room to be exact.

She smiled when she saw the two tufts of blonde hair she'd been looking for lying on the sofa. "There you are Emma, I've been looking for you and your father everywhere." Hermione reprimanded.

"Shh," her eleven year old daughter replied, "Daddy's sleeping." She climbed off of the sofa and walked over to her mother, her blonde curls bouncing.

"Well run along then and go get changed. Harry and Ron should be here shortly."

Emma looked up in excitement. "Are Potter and the Weasel bringing James and Rose with them?" she squealed.

Hermione looked down at her husband and knew he wasn't really asleep because a proud smirk appeared on his face as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"Emma," Hermione scolded, "How many times have I told you that you are to address Harry and Ron as Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, NOT Potter and Weasel."

Emma responded, "But Daddy said that Uncle Harry's ego is so inflated that it does him good to call him Potter, so for the sake of his ego, never call him Harry. As for Uncle Ron, Daddy says it isn't mean to call him Weasel, because one, he actually looks like a weasel, and two, Weasel very closely resembles his last name." She stated this as if it were the most common information in the world and with a tone of superiority that would rival Hermione's.

At these words, Draco was no longer feigning sleep and actually snorted, while shaking with laughter on the couch. If nothing else, their eldest child had definitely inherited Draco's personality.

Hermione looked reproachfully at her laughing husband and did her best to suppress a chuckle. Funny though it may be, she did not want her daughter behaving like that, especially since she was off to Hogwarts on the morrow.

"Emma!" Hermione said, in her best scolding tone, "You are not to speak that way about your mother's friends. It's rude. Do you understand me?"

Emma looked over at her father who had just sat up, hoping for him to defend her. He gave her a look that said 'your mother is right'.

Emma folded her arms and said, "Sorry, mummy. I won't do it again."

Hermione gave her daughter a hug and said, "Okay. Now, go to your room and have Mitzy help you finish packing. I'll come get you when James and Rose get here. Oh, find your brother and send him down here, while you're up there."

Emma nodded and happily traipsed out of the room, her strikingly blonde curls bouncing. The second she was out of sight, Hermione rounded on Draco.

"Draco! Stop doing that!" Hermione yelled, her hands on her hips, "You can't undermine my authority like that. We're supposed to be a team! If I tell her one thing and you tell her something else, how the hell is she supposed to know who to listen to?"

Draco was laughing again, "I'm sorry. I can't help it! She's so witty. Did you hear her? She recited that speech perfectly. I can't resist making her do things like that! It's hilarious!"

"Draco!" Hermione said, yet again, "She's your daughter! Her brother is supposed to prompt her to do things like that, not her father!"

He smirked and said, "Well, I never had siblings, so-"

She interrupted him, "I'm serious, Draco! You aren't supposed to be friends with your children. You're supposed to be their parents! How many times do we have to have this discussion?"

Draco was often a little too lenient with their daughter. It was a fight Hermione had often had with her husband. Still, saying that, Hermione adored how close Draco and Emma were. He was an excellent father by all standards and Hermione wasn't surprised in the least. She remembered that night eleven years ago, the night Emma was born. After numerous hours of labor on Hermione's part and numerous hours of panicked waiting on Draco's part and Hermione had placed their newborn daughter in the arms of her father. Draco's eyes had connected with his daughter's and he had instantly fallen in love with the little blonde baby in his arms. Emma had reached the age of eleven and was extremely close to both her parents, but there was special bond between Draco and his daughter that Hermione did envy just a bit.

About a year and a half after Emma was born and their little family had grown by one. Hermione had had a little boy that Draco had named Declan. Hermione could say with pride that she shared the special bond with Declan that Draco shared with Emma.

Draco was just as excellent a father to his son as he was to Emma. Really, his fears about being a father were completely unfounded.

Still, here they were, however many years later, still having this 'parents are parents, not friends' discussion and honestly, it was getting old.

Apparently Draco thought it was getting old, too because he said, "Okay, okay. Calm down, woman. I understand."

He grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her into his lap. She smiled at this gesture and pecked him quickly on the lips, because even after her lecture, he was still affectionate with her. After all this time, they were still madly in love… for lack of a less cliché phrase.

She then said, "With all the influence you've had on her, I swear that girl is going to be in Slytherin!"

"She better be." Draco said, "I would expect nothing less of her."

Hermione huffed, "Well, at least I know our son will be in Gryffindor."

Draco looked thoughtful and said, "Well, I don't know. He's so bookish, I wouldn't be surprised if he landed himself in Ravenclaw."

"No. I'm bookish and I didn't get put into Ravenclaw. I guess the sorting hat knew I needed to be friends with Harry and Ron."

Draco groaned, "Isn't it enough that I have to see those two tonight? Do you have to bring them up in conversation, too?"

Hermione swatted him playfully on the arm. "Hey, shut up. You spend just as much time with them as I do."

"Well, that's only because I love you." He mumbled.

"And because our kids just happen to be best friends."

"Well, that too." He said with a chuckle.

"Come on. You don't hate it as much as you make it seem like you do." She said.

"Yeah, I do. When we were in school, if you'd have told me that I'd be married to you, that we'd have two kids and the people I spend the most time with were Weaselbee and the Boy-Who-Lived, I'd have pitched myself right off the top of the Astronomy Tower."

She frowned at him, slightly hurt by his joke.

Seeing this, he kissed her softly on the lips and whispered, "You are completely worth it, though."

She smiled against his mouth. She loved it when he said that to her, which is probably why he said it. She rotated her position in his lap, moving herself so that she was straddling him. She then kissed him hard on the lips, pushing him back so that he was on his back on the sofa. Draco ran his hands through her bushy hair, down her back, finally settling them on her bum. He slid his tongue into her open mouth and she marveled at the fact that after twelve years, she still got the chills while kissing him.

Draco moved his mouth from hers and started kissing down her neck. He loved the fact that her skin still felt like fire against his and that after all this time, he had never tired of the feel of her against him. Just as he had begun to nibble at her neck, they heard the pitter-patter of little feet coming towards the sitting room.

"Mum!" they heard a crying Declan shout.

They both groaned at the interruption, and Draco sighed at the loss of contact as Hermione sat up. Hermione looked at the door as ten-year-old Declan wandered into the room, tears slowly coming from his eyes. He looked at his mother and waited for her to open her arms, an invitation for him to join his parents on the couch.

He tottered over and plopped himself between his parents.

He then said, "Emma is packing her bags!"

Draco said, "Yes, son. And?"

Declan sniffed, "She's leaving to Hogwarts! I want to go, too!"

Hermione looked at Draco and sighed. They had had this conversation with their son numerous times since Emma had gotten her letter.

She said, "You will be, darling. You just have to wait until next year when you turn eleven."

"That's not fair! I'm already smarter than half the twits going now!"

Draco looked over at Hermione in half shock, half amusement and chuckled, "Dang, Hermione. With that attitude, this one might just end up in Slytherin, too."

Truth be known, Draco was very proud of the way his kids had turned out.

Hermione said, "Good grief. What am I going to do with the pair of them?"

Draco smirked and said, "Might be time to just face the facts and realize they turned out just like their father."

Hermione arched her eyebrow and addressed her son, "Sweetheart, that's not a very nice thing to say." She couldn't resist adding, "No matter how true it might be."

"You promise I'll get to go next year?" he asked.

"I promise." She said.

Just then, they heard the loud whooshing sound that indicated someone arriving in the floo.

Declan stood up and shouted, "James and Rose are here!"

He bolted out of the sitting room with a speed that only ten-year-olds can achieve, intent on finding his best friends. Draco then stood and held out his hand to Hermione. She took it gladly and waltzed out with her husband to meet Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in each other's company, talking, laughing and eating. Finally, when evening rolled around and it was time for the Potters and Weasleys to leave, they all walked over to the fireplace.

Hermione said to Harry, "Thanks for letting Emma and Dec spend the night tonight. They haven't stopped talking about it for days."

Harry nodded, "Of course. See you at the Platform tomorrow, then?"

Draco said, "We wouldn't miss it. I don't think Em would forgive us if we didn't see her off."

Ginny said, "Well, at least you'll still have Declan here once Emma goes. I don't know what I'm going to do without James."

Ron said, "You'll be fine. Lavender and I did just fine without Rose."

Hermione said, "Well, see you lot tomorrow!"

Declan and Emma pattered over to their parents, giving them both a squeeze.

Draco said, "Off you go."

One by one, everyone left, each getting engulfed by green flames.

When they were gone, Hermione turned to Draco and said, "I think I'm going to do some straightening up before bed, okay?"

He nodded, "I'll just be in my study."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Even after being married to him for twelve years, she still could never figure out what he did in that giant study of his.

She turned to leave but Draco said, "Meet me back here in a couple hours. I need to talk to you."

Hermione looked at him curiously and asked, "Should I be worried?"

He smirked, "Maybe."

She whined, "Now I am worried."

He kissed her nose and whispered, "Trust me."

She smiled softly at those words, then nodded and said, "Okay."

Hermione went about her business, doing some basic cleaning spells around the Manor. Mitzy often offered to help Hermione with this task and Hermione usually accepted, but when she wanted to be busy, she liked to do it herself.

She was obsessively cleaning Emma's now empty room, trying to keep herself from crying, when she heard the grandfather clock in the hallway chime ten. It had been two hours and with one last look at Emma's room, Hermione made her way to Draco's study.

When she arrived, she opened the door and sauntered in.

She said, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Draco put down his quill, stood and walked over to her, a mischievous look in his eye.

He then said, "I have a surprise for you."

She smiled at him curiously and repeated, "A surprise?"

He nodded and asked, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded excitedly. He walked up behind her tied a scarf around her eyes, blindfolding her. What the hell was he up to?

He whispered in her ear, "Come with me."

She then felt him grab her hands and gently start to pull. She followed where he guided her and let him lead her all over the Manor. Some ten minutes later and he came to a halt.

He placed a kiss on each of her cheeks and said, "I've been waiting for a night when both the kids were gone to show you this. Are you ready?"

She said, "I hope so."

He reached up and removed the blindfold. What she saw was not anything special at all. She found herself standing at the door of the room she had been held captive in. Since they had moved to the Manor, Draco had not let her enter it. Hermione had not had a problem with this, having no wish to go in anyway.

She looked at him and asked, "Why are we here?"

He whispered, "I want you to go in now."

She closed her eyes and was flooded with memories of that year and of being cooped in this room. Even though Draco hadn't really mistreated her, she still related this room to other events that had occurred.

She said, "I really don't want to."

"Trust" he placed a kiss on one ear, "Me." And then placed a kiss on the other.

She took a deep breath, reached out and slowly turned the handle.

What Hermione found on the other side of the threshold was enough to make silent tears fall down her cheeks.

Over the bed was a small banner that read _'Where It All Started.' _Throughout the room were blown up, moving pictures of every moment in their lives together up until then.

As Hermione's eyes wandered throughout the room they landed on the Daily Prophet Article that showed Draco in Azkaban, the hilarious article after he had been released and them cuddled on the couch of the little flat they had lived in. She saw the room they had first had sex in, photos of them on their wedding day and pictures of her lying on the beach during their honeymoon.

There was a picture of what she looked like each month she had been pregnant with both of their children, with a grinning Draco measuring around her growing belly. Her eyes landed on pictures of them at the park enjoying their first picnic together, a moment she had forgotten up until now.

There were pictures of them snuggled up by the fireplace at the Burrow, happily laughing at whatever the topic of conversation might have been. Next there were pictures of a very angry looking Hermione, quite possibly after one of the many fights they had shared.

Her eyes then found pictures of her and her children on the days they had been born. There was Draco, holding his children in his arms for the first time, a look of utter amazement and contentment on his face as he slowly swayed back and forth.

She saw Emma and Draco reading a book together on the couch, Emma snuggled in her father's lap. There was Hermione kissing Declan goodnight and tucking him in.

Next was a photo of her and Draco dancing in the light of the Eiffel Tower on their fifth wedding anniversary, happily wrapped in each other's arms.

More pictures showed each trip they had taken their small family on, showing their children fighting while Hermione scolded them. The last photo Hermione saw was one that had been taken not five days ago. It was of the four of them in Diagon Alley. Hermione was planting a kiss on Declan's cheek as Draco planted a kiss on Emma's.

Hermione turned around to look at Draco, tears pouring down her cheeks. He had taken a room she had once hated and turned it into a room that documented their whole lives in the sweetest way possible.

She emotionally said, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

He smiled, pulling her into a hug and said, "There's one more thing to show you."

He walked her to the far right side of the room, which held no pictures at all.

Still crying, she asked, "What's this empty space for, then."

He wrapped his arms around her and softly pressed his lips to hers.

He then pulled out of the kiss and placed his mouth right next to her ear before whispering, "The rest of our lives."

THE VERY END.


End file.
